Cambiando el destino
by princesassj
Summary: El planeta Vegitasei acaba de recibir a su heredero. Un digno guerrero con un nivel de energía sobresaliente que deberá ser preparado para llegar al trono con honores. Sus arduos entrenamientos y sed de poder lo llevarán a la conquista y masacre de distintos planetas, hasta llegar por casualidad a la tierra... Pero antes de comenzar la matanza, algo le hace cambiar su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Cambiando el destino**

Capítulo 1

Es un niño! Rey Vegeta es un niño! – Exclamó uno de los reales súbditos del rey. El heredero al trono había nacido.  
No lo esperó con muchas ansias, la verdad, nunca estuvo en sus planes tener un hijo. Cuando se le obligó a contraer matrimonio con la hija del capitán de las tropas, para poder subir al trono, supo que su futuro como conquistador de planetas se había acabado. Permanecía en su trono dando órdenes la mayor parte del día.  
Siempre soñó con un gran guerrero, el más sanguinario y fuerte del universo, que al escuchar su nombre todos temblaran de miedo.  
Provenía de la familia más importante de Vegitasei, una dinastía de las más poderosas e imponentes.  
Su padre, el Rey Tarble había sido uno de los más poderosos y muy respetado, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero de la elite más importante, era considerado el mejor rey que había tenido Vegitasei, por lo que el Rey Vegeta vivía bajo la sombra de su padre.

Cuál es su nivel de energía? – preguntó sin mostrar interés realmente  
Es de 256 su majestad, es el niño más fuerte que ha nacido esta última década – contestó el joven  
Ah, ahora retírate de mi vista – le protestó enfadado  
No quiere ver a su hijo? La reina Keira tuvo un parto difícil por lo que esta….-  
No me interesa lo que dices – interrumpió – ahora retirate te dije!

Aquel joven salió del gran salón bajo la atenta mirada amenazante del Rey, quien luego volvió a sentarse en su trono.

Nunca quiso a su padre, siempre pensó que su dedicación al pueblo de Vegitasei había sido la peor decisión de la historia. Su padre siempre le reprochó que su nivel de energía no era lo suficientemente alto como para ser digno de un rey, solamente subió al trono por ser el único hijo que engendró.  
Al fallecer el Rey Tarble y Vegeta asumir el mandato, anunció rápidamente que las leyes serían diferentes.  
Todo saiyajin que no cumpliera con su mandato sería ejecutado o sacrificado frente a toda la gente del planeta, como amenaza para que no cometieran crímenes o faltas a sus leyes y decretos.  
Todo saiyajin que su nivel de energía fuera menor a 50 sería asesinado o enviado a algún planeta inútil para que lo conquistara, o en el caso contrario, fuera asesinado allí.  
Todo saiyajin que no perteneciera a la elite, correspondiendo a reyes, nobles, guerreros y científicos no tendrían ningún tipo de derecho ni protección, por lo que los saiyajines que fueran soldados de reserva, artesanos, trabajadores, sirvientes y esclavos vivían en las partes más alejadas del reino, donde las cosechas escaseaban.  
Cualquier tipo de revelación o malestar por su condición de vida, era sentenciada a muerte.  
A excepción de los sirvientes del reino, quienes vivían bajo el castillo del Rey, en los subterráneos, donde les daban una roción de comida al día y el resto debían trabajar.  
Y así el Rey Vegeta se convirtió en uno de los más sanguinarios y autócratas del reino, por habérsele frustrado su futuro y sueño de ser un guerrero importante, tomó resentimiento contra todo el pueblo.

El futuro soberano dormía tranquilamente, alejado del resto de los niños que habían nacido durante esos días, se le privilegiaba el ser el heredero aislándolo de las clases inferiores.

Y el Rey Vegeta no piensa en conocer a su hijo? – exclamó la reina con enfado.  
Dijo que no tenía intenciones en conocerlo – le contestó el mismo joven que hace un instante había estado con el Rey.

Era un muchacho llamado Bardock, en su adolescencia había sido compañero del Rey Vegeta en el mismo escuadrón de batalla, sin embargo al fallecer el Rey y Vegeta tomar su lugar, se había tenido que retirar para subir al trono.  
Bardock era un guerrero de una familia de gran trascendencia, luego de unos años se había convertido en el comandante en jefe de los guerreros saiyajin, su nivel de energía se acercaba mucho al del Rey Vegeta, por lo que él siempre lo había envidiado. Porque un saiyajin que no era de su elite se acercaba tanto a su fuerza y había conseguido el puesto que él siempre soñó?. Vegeta le tenía mucho rencor, sin embargo, era uno de los guerreros más fieles a la familia real.

Aún no logro entender cómo se me obligó a casar con ese imbécil – dijo la reina.

Keira era la hija del capitán de las tropas de los saiyajin, uno de los puestos más importantes siguiendo al Rey, pues estaba a cargo de todas las tropas de guerreros, y al ser una raza de peleadores, era muy reconocido.  
El capitán Mork, padre de Keira, había sido muy cómplice del Rey Tarble, por lo que al momento del nacimiento de su hija, habría firmado un pacto donde la comprometían con el futuro rey.  
Al cumplir sus 17 años, y anunciando el fallecimiento del Rey, Keira fue preparada para contraer nupcias con el futuro Rey Vegeta, ya que para subir al trono debía estar casado con una mujer de alto nivel y de buena clase social.  
Keira era una luchadora, era una mujer fuerte con un orgullo increíble, por lo que fue una deshonra para sí misma el obligársele a ser esposa de un corrupto.  
Luego de un par de años y acostumbrándose a la vida que llevaba, dio a luz al heredero al trono.  
Jamás llegó a amar al rey y jamás lo hará, solo cumple las órdenes que se le exigieron para no deshonrar el honor de su familia.  
Sin embargo, la llegada de su primer hijo le había devuelto la alegría que alguna vez perdió.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, la reina se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, la cama estaba vacía, el Rey no se encontraba a su lado.

Caminó por los enormes pasillos de su castillo, era realmente enorme, miles de habitaciones jamás habían sido utilizadas, toda la raza de los saiyajin podría habitar allí sin ningún problema de espacio, pero el rey nunca permitió que alguien no perteneciente a la elite pusiera un pie en su palacio.

Abrió una puerta, era enorme, y entró a una habitación oscura que solo era iluminada por una leve lámpara.

El príncipe dormía mientras el rey lo miraba con atención.

Que vergüenza me das… - le protestaba – un digno hijo del Rey debería haber nacido con un poder cercano a los 500, esto es culpa de la inútil de tu madre… pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de forjar tu carácter y te pondré a cargo de los mejores guerreros para que te entrenen y no parezcas el patético niño que eres ahora.

El rey miraba a su primogénito, en lo más profundo de él sentía un poco de enorgullecimiento por el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero los saiyajin no demostraban sus sentimientos, esas cosas solo hacían mostrar débil a la gente.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ya se acercaba el cumpleaños número 4 del pequeño príncipe, y como era costumbre en los saiyajin, a los 4 años debía tener su primer combate para demostrar sus poderes.

Nappa, uno de los guerreros más cercanos al Rey Vegeta, había sido nombrado como el cuidador del pequeño príncipe, quien llevó el nombre de su padre por el honor que le daba.

Nappa también había pertenecido a la tropa en la que creció el rey y Bardock, sin embargo siempre aspiró llegar a ser parte de la familia real, por lo que nunca dejó de serle fiel al Rey convirtiendo en casi un súbdito de él.

Estás listo mocoso? Hoy pondrás en práctica todo lo que hemos entrenado – le dijo Nappa  
Sí, voy a demostrarle a mi padre que su impresión hacia mí siempre ha sido equivocada y que no soy un inútil como él cree – dijo con convicción el pequeño príncipe.

El rey Vegeta siempre mostró desprecio frente a su hijo, menospreciándolo y humillándolo, pensaba que eso formaría el carácter fuerte que llevaba ahora el príncipe, pues con halagos solo lograría formar un príncipe arrogante y no orgulloso y perseverante como era.

Ya era hora, su nave estaba lista para partir, en ella iban los Reyes, Nappa, un par de súbditos y el príncipe Vegeta, su destino era el planeta Ocic, habitado por una raza completamente inferior, los sai-bai-man. Su poder era bastante bajo, pero eran el oponente adecuado para el primer enfrentamiento del príncipe.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un planeta completamente desconocido para los saiyajin, se encontraba la Tierra, rica en nutrientes y minerales, perfecta para la explotación.

El hombre más inteligente del mundo, el gran científico, el Dr. Brief, cargaba por primera vez en sus brazos a su primogénita, nacida hace solo unas horas.  
Era un gran orgullo para él tener una hija, con su esposa lo habían intentado muchas veces, pero no conseguía concebir. Hasta que un día, y luego de muchas investigaciones, logró embarazarse de su pequeña Bulma.

Querida hija, prometo cuidarte y protegerte para que seas una gran científica como tu padre – decía mirando a la pequeña e indefensa bebé.

Lamentablemente, la madre de la pequeña había fallecido en el trabajo de parto, luego de muchas intervenciones por conseguir su embarazo, su cuerpo no aguantó tal sobre exigencia.

Estamos ahora tu y yo hija, trataré de ser el mejor padre y el mejor ejemplo para ti – su corazón estaba hecho trizas, la única mujer que había amado lo había dejado, pero en su lugar una nueva esperanza había llegado para él.

El Dr. Brief había llegado al reconocimiento mundial por la inauguración de la Capsula Corp. La cual estaba relacionada con todo tipo de transportes, inventados exclusivamente por él.  
Había dedicado toda su vida a convertirse en un científico importante y reconocido, y lo había logrado.

Ahora, y luego de años de dedicación a su trabajo, su principal objetivo era criar a su única hija, lo único que le quedó de su fallecida esposa, luego cuando creciera retomaría su trabajo integrando a su hija a ser parte de su equipo, pero primero debía enseñarle y convertirla en una gran científica como él.

Estás listo? – le preguntó Nappa a unos minutos de su aterrizaje.  
Siempre estoy listo inútil – el príncipe tenía una personalidad fuerte y orgullosa, a sus recientes 4 años no tenía problemas en poner en su lugar a quien lo mereciera, y en sobreponerse ante otros.

La nave había tocado tierra. La compuerta se abrió con lentitud, y un pequeño príncipe bajaba con una mirada amenazadora. El resto de los asistentes permanecería en la nave siendo solo espectadores de la primera misión del príncipe.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar en busca de sus primeras víctimas, un grupo de sai-bai-man se había acercado a él comenzando el ataque, los reyes no mostraban preocupación, sabían que su hijo estaba listo para su enfrentamiento.  
Comenzó con una gran expulsión de energía que dejó inconsciente a la mitad de sus atacantes, sin miedo los golpeó hasta convertirlos en cenizas.

Una hora y ya la gran población de sai-bai-man había desaparecido. El orgulloso príncipe se deleitaba con su masacre, por fin sería considerado como un guerrero digno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los review, tuve un problema con la separación de espacios entre párrafos y diálogos por eso se vio algo confuso, pero ahora lo corregiré, espero les guste este capítulo.**

Capítulo 2

Lo notó su majestad? – Preguntó Nappa – Su hijo es un luchador admirable, ningún niño habría acabado con todo un planeta en tan poco tiempo, hace ya varias décadas que no se presenciaba algo así!

No me sorprende – contestó el Rey – su nivel de energía sigue siendo inferior a lo que se espera de un príncipe, es patético.

No hables así, es tu hijo! – respondió eufórica la reina emitiendo una mirada amenazante

Qué vergüenza me da, este niño me deja mucho que desear, si fuera un digno hijo mío no tendría que haberse enfrentado a seres tan inferiores y podría pelear con una raza más fuerte… - El Rey realmente estaba indignado.

El pequeño Vegeta avanzó hacia su nave, viendo con orgullo el gran espectáculo que había dejado en ese planeta. Montones y montones de cuerpos inertes y mutilados fue el resultado de su primera misión.  
Lamentablemente el Rey no se había sorprendido, el príncipe Vegeta no le hacía honores a su título, debía hacerlo más sanguinario, más orgulloso y menos piadoso, debía formarle un carácter asesino sin misericordia.

Nappa – dijo el Rey – te tengo una nueva misión

Nappa escuchó con atención los mandatos de su Rey y le respondió: que desea su majestad?

Necesito que formes un carácter más fuerte en este niño – le dijo

Vegeta, tu hijo solo tiene 4 años, espera a que madure un poco! – insistió la reina

No hay tiempo, es un saiyajin de la familia real y deberá comportarse como tal, debe potenciar en él el espíritu de guerrero y la sed de pelea, que para él sea un placer sentir la sangre de sus adversarios derramarse en sus manos – Dijo con un tono de satisfacción

Porque no dejas a tu hijo desarrollarse a su manera? Porque todo debe ser como lo piensas tú! Es un niño, su única labor ahora es entrenar para tener un nivel de energía alto y emprender en la conquista de planetas de menores recursos como ha sido costumbre en esta familia – gritó la reina

Ninguno de los otros saiyajin que pasaron por el puesto de príncipe me tenían a mí como su padre, así que yo veré la forma de criar a este inútil, no quiero que me avergüence una vez más – dijo el rey dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto de control de la nave. Tras de él y como leal vasallo, Nappa lo siguió.

Señor Rey Vegeta, en mi opinión su hijo se lució para ser su primera vez, ningún otro niño lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo, debería estar orgulloso de tener un hijo tan fuerte y poderoso – habló Nappa con la voz temblorosa, con el miedo que Vegeta fuera a atentar contra él por contradecirlo.

A mí no me digas como tengo que ver a ese niño! No me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo quiero hacer de él el saiyajin más sanguinario y poderoso de este universo, que al escuchar su nombre tiemblen de miedo, no necesito un inútil que derrotó a un grupo de sai-bai-man que yo pude haberlo hecho en cinco minutos, y ya no insistas, no cambiaré la impresión que tengo de él, debería ocurrir un milagro para que me sorprendiera – El Rey ya estaba empezando a molestarse. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar la visión que tenía sobre su hijo si es que el no demostraba realmente que estaba hecho para ser el saiyajin más poderoso del universo. Tenía grandes expectativas sobre el pequeño príncipe, solo debía potenciarlas y despertar su poder oculto.

Ese idiota de Vegeta siempre hace lo que a él se le plazca, claramente es el Rey, pero no puede hablar así de su propio hijo – repetía una y otra vez la reina – me siento muy orgullosa de ti, hijo – pensó.

A pesar del carácter fuerte y frío que mostraba la Reina, era sumamente atenta y cariñosa con su hijo, algo muy extraño en los saiyajin, pues ellos jamás sentían empatía por alguien. Pero en cambio la reina, luego de años de sufrimiento y vergüenza por casarse con el Rey, la esperanza volvió a su vida cuando tomó por primera vez en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, su corazón se ablandó pero solo por él, no dejaba que nadie más notase los sentimientos que tenía por su único hijo, solamente el príncipe Vegeta, quien ignoraba la preocupación y afecto de su madre, ya que le recriminaba siempre que los saiyajin no debían actuar así, y que si alguien la viera fácilmente la condenarían a muerte por actuar contra sus principios. Pero sin embargo, era su madre, y en lo más profundo, el también se sentía seguro a su lado.

Te impresioné madre? – la voz del pequeño Vegeta la hizo volver de sus pensamientos

Oh, hijo, claro que sí, eres demasiado poderoso, más que cualquier niño de tu edad, más que tu padre cuando tuvo su primera misión. Serás el saiyajin más fuerte del universo, te lo aseguro – se lo dijo mientras revolvía su cabello.

Madre, sabes que esas cosas están prohibidas en nuestra raza, ninguna otra madre demuestra tanto afecto por sus hijos, y tú no puedes ser la excepción, debes dar el ejemplo como la reina que eres – le dijo Vegeta mientras fruncía el seño y cruzaba sus brazos

Lo sé hijo, pero sabes que eres lo único que tengo para seguir de pie… - la reina se volteó y fue a dar aviso al rey para que volvieran a su planeta.

Era verdad, si no fuera porque Keira engendró al pequeño Vegeta, no tendría razones para vivir, él le había devuelto la esperanza a su tormentosa vida bajo las humillaciones y malos tratos del vengativo rey Vegeta. Lamentablemente, su amado hijo llevaba también la sangre del rey, y lamentaba que su carácter lo hubiera heredado de él.

Pasadas unas horas, y dejando atrás aquel planeta que ahora permanecía desierto, la nave pisó tierra saiyajin.  
El príncipe caminó rápidamente a darse un baño y presumir su victoria frente a los guerreros que estaban a punto de emprender una misión.  
El rey y Nappa se dirigieron al salón del trono real para decidir el futuro del príncipe, mientras la reina caminó desorientada hacia el gran mirador que existía en el castillo, allí se podía observar todo el reino, y a lo más lejano, las pequeñas poblaciones que quedaban.

Vegeta, hijo, solo pido que no seas como tu padre – se decía a sí misma esperando que nadie más la escuchara – sé que tu eres diferente, no te dejes influenciar por él, no seas su marioneta, sé que puedes ser más que eso…

Nuevamente se está lamentando por el futuro de su hijo – una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió, lo que hizo que volteara rápidamente.

Bardock, eres tú, me diste un gran susto, nadie debe saber que siempre he estado en desacuerdo con las decisiones del rey – le dijo la reina.

Lo sé, y te admiro por seguir al lado de ese idiota, no sé como aguantas tantos malos tratos – se paró junto a ella.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que el primer y único amor de la reina, había sido Bardock.  
Su relación nunca pudo salir a la luz por las diferencias de clases que había entre ambos, y al momento que a Bardock lo subieron de rango, ella fue obligada a casarse con el rey, por lo que solamente lo consideró un amor pasajero e imposible. Bardock se había convertido en su mayor cómplice, y al estar tan presente en la familia real jamás se habían alejado, pero si sus sentimientos.

Supe que ha nacido tu hijo, como lo has llamado? – preguntó la reina curiosa. A pesar de nunca haber podido llevar a cabo su vida junto a Bardock, lo consideraba su gran y único amigo, el único de verdad al menos. El rey ni siquiera sospechaba de la gran complicidad que existía entre ambos.

Kakarotto, desde que nació mi otro hijo Raditz que no me sentía tan emocionado – cada vez que Bardock hablaba de su familia, su mirada se iluminaba, eran su mayor logro, él siempre había sido diferente a los saiyajin, a pesar de su carácter duro y guerrillero como todos, él había aprendido a manejar sus sentimientos y controlarlos para que no afectaran en su personalidad, siempre se había mostrado frío ante todos, pero por dentro era diferente.

Me alegro, tu y Gine se ven muy felices juntos, a veces me imagino cómo sería mi vida si Vegeta no fuera el rey… creo que hasta podría llegar a sentir algo por él, pero si no fuera por su arrogancia y espíritu de superioridad frente a otros, solo siento desprecio – le contestó.

Tú siempre has sido diferente a todos, existe una minoría de saiyajin capaces de desarrollar sentimientos sin perder su orgullo, y tú eres una de ellos, no te mereces la vida que llevas – dijo Bardock.

En ese momento, unos pasos interrumpieron su grata conversación, nadie podía verlos juntos, porque rápidamente llegarían los rumores al Rey y no quería arriesgar ni el puesto ni la vida de Bardock, era la única persona en la quien confiaba.

Bardock se había casado un año después que Keira, con una de las saiyajin más fuertes de una de las tropas, tenía un carácter similar al de su esposo, fuerte, orgulloso, con sed de pelea y de superación, pero al decir similar, también era capaz de sentir algo de humanidad y empatía, pero solo lo demostraba a él y sus hijos, nadie más podía enterarse que algunos de los saiyajin eran capaces de desarrollar sentimientos, o si no los culparían de deshonra a su raza, por eso, a pesar de todo, se seguían mostrando fríos y distantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Llegué a casa cariño – gritó un saiyajin

Bardock por favor no alces tanto la voz, asustas a tu hijo – lo regañó su mujer

Como está Kakarotto? – le dijo

No ha dejado de llorar, ya no sé qué hacer – dijo desesperada

Dámelo a mí – Bardock tomó a su pequeño y comenzó a mecerlo, en unos segundos, el menor de sus hijos se encontraba plenamente dormido – vez, le gusta mucho estar conmigo

Gracias, descansaré un momento – Gine estaba agotada, su pequeño hijo había nacido solo hace unas horas y solo se había dedicado a llorar.

Dónde está Raditz? – preguntó

No lo sé, creo que esta en el jardín entrenando – dicho esto, Gine se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

La casa de Bardock quedaba a la orilla del gran palacio del Rey Vegeta. Era una casa enorme, llena de lujos, pues él había sido acomodado de acuerdo al puesto que ocupaba en las tropas, ya que era muy importante.

Qué haces hijo? – preguntó Bardock a Raditz, quien había destruido, como siempre, la mitad del gran jardín.

Trato de superar mis poderes, algún día quiero ser un gran guerrero, y para eso debo impresionarme a mí mismo – respondió con furia

Hijo no te esfuerces tanto, aún tienes 6 años, tu nivel es bastante aceptable – le dijo

No me vengas con estupideces! – gritó – este inútil del hijo del rey Vegeta tiene un poder más alto que yo y es aún un bebé!

Es el príncipe hijo, si no tuviera un poder tan elevado créeme que lo hubieran desterrado, no te esfuerces por ser mejor que él, esfuérzate por superarte a ti mismo – respondió

No me interesa lo que digas padre, yo quiero ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo y que este tonto del príncipe muera de envidia por que seré mejor que él – dijo Raditz.

Raditz era el hijo mayor de Bardock, era plenamente un saiyajin, orgulloso, petulante, vanidoso y con el corazón lleno de odio. Siempre hizo caso omiso a la educación que le brindaron sus padres, y quiso esforzarse a su manera para ser el más fuerte y poderoso.  
El rey Vegeta estaba impresionado del espíritu de pelea que tenía ese niño, pero no le llamaba la atención, pues no era de la realeza, y eso le molestó siempre a Raditz, que no le dieran la importancia que quería por ser de una elite diferente, tomándole mucho rencor a su padre por no haber nacido dentro de la familia real.

Seguirás entrenando entonces? – Bardock lo miraba impresionado, su hijo era realmente fuerte.  
Si, así que no estorbes – le respondió.

Espero no destruyas la casa como la ultima vez, tu madre esta dormida y no quiero que despiertes a tu hermano – dijo Bardock.

No me importa ese mocoso, su nivel de energía es patético no merece estar en esta familia deberías enviarlo a otro planeta como los inútiles con poderes bajos – dijo furioso.

Si el Rey Vegeta nos dejó conservar a nuestro hijo por nacer con un nivel de energía inferior, fue porque nuestra familia está protegida por la realeza, y es mi prioridad potenciar a Kakarotto para que sea un guerrero aceptable para que no sea enviado a otro planeta – dijo enojado – así que no hables mal de tu hermano, te recuerdo que tu tampoco naciste con un poder admirable y fuiste perfeccionándote con tus arduos entrenamientos.

No me reproches ahora si? No tengo tiempo de escuchar tu estúpido discurso, ahora déjame solo – Decía Raditz mientras preparaba una bola de energía para lanzársela.

Bardock decidió no seguir prestándole atención a su hijo y entró nuevamente a la casa, se sentó en una silla, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas para así esconder su cara entre sus manos.

Demonios que hice mal con este niño – pensaba – creo que hubiera sido mejor haberlo enviado a otro planeta antes de exigirle tanto para que se superara, no cometeré el mismo error con Kakarotto, no quiero un hijo con un carácter similar al de Vegeta…

Mujer dónde estás? – gritaba el rey por los pasillos

Aquí, que quieres? – dijo Keira saliendo de una habitación

Que estabas haciendo? Te recuerdo que dentro de unas horas se realizará la ceremonia para condecorar al inútil de tu hijo por su patética primera misión – dijo enojado

Deja de hablar así de Vegeta, no es un inútil, es un saiyajin poderoso, solo que aún es un niño – furiosa

A mi no me vengas a decir como pensar sobre este inútil, realmente me decepciona saber que él es mi hijo – dijo Vegeta

No vuelvas a hablar así de él! – acercándose de forma amenazante – y menos en su presencia oíste? No quiero que mi hijo sepa que tiene a un idiota de padre

A mi no me insultas mujer, sabes que puedo tronar los dedos y tengo tu cabeza decapitada en 2 segundos – dijo Vegeta con un tono burlón

La reina se volteó y cerró la puerta frente a Vegeta sin repetir ninguna palabra más, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Estoy harta de tus abusos Vegeta, ser el rey no te da el derecho de decidir sobre la libertad de las personas – pensaba.

Ya pasadas un par de horas, se encontraba toda la corte real en el gran salón, cada rey en su trono, al fondo, ordenados en filas se encontraban los guerreros más importantes de Vegitasei al mando del gran Bardock.

Como todos lo saben, hoy mi hijo tuvo su primera misión, la cual realizó con mucho éxito, jamás vi sufrir así a una especie en manos de un saiyajin de su edad. Desde este momento mi hijo esta preparado para convertirse en un gran guerrero y empezar sus misiones de conquista – decía Vegeta

Demonios, no puedo creer el cinismo con el que habla este hombre – pensaba la reina mientras una sonrisa forzada aparecía en su rostro

Quiero decir frente a todos ustedes, el orgullo y la admiración que siento ante mi hijo, el príncipe Vegeta – hizo un gesto para que abrieran las grandes puertas y así dieran paso al pequeño príncipe seguido por Nappa.

El pequeño Vegeta caminó hasta el trono de su padre, allí hizo una pequeña reverencia y volteó para quedar frente a su público.  
El rey le colocó al lado izquierdo de su traje una medalla del oro más puro y valioso para recordarle su primera victoria, mientras todos dentro del salón gritaban eufóricos y al unísono ¡Que viva el príncipe Vegeta!  
La reina solo presenciaba el show que había armado su esposo, era una decepción tan grande que hablara con tanto desprecio de su hijo, y frente a los saiyajin lo dejara como un héroe solo para ganar la aprobación del pueblo.

Qué te pasa madre? No estás feliz por mi triunfo? – le dijo el pequeño príncipe distrayéndola de sus pensamientos

Oh, claro que sí hijo estoy muy orgullosa del saiyajin fuerte que eres – le dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos…

Cada año en esa misma fecha, el príncipe Vegeta debía traer un tributo a Vegitasei de sus misiones, pues ya había comenzado su labor como guerrero y conquistador de planetas a su corta edad.  
Cada tributo era sacrificado frente a toda una audiencia de saiyajin como era tradición en su planeta.

Al cumplir sus 7 años, la reina Keira dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Tarble, nombrado así por el antiguo rey, cosa que disgustó bastante al rey Vegeta, y al príncipe, pues no quería a nadie que compitiera con él por el trono.

Tarble era un niño muy tímido e inteligente, con un carácter muy diferente a los saiyajin, se dedicaba mucho a estudiar y a presenciar la labor de los científicos de Vegitasei. Nunca estuvo en sus planes el ser un guerrero, lo que causó el odio y desprecio del rey. Nunca se embarcó en una misión, aunque su nivel de energía había sido más alto que el del príncipe a su edad, no lo aprovechó pues no tenía grandes intereses en ser un asesino, él solo quería estudiar.

Ya han pasado 15 años, Vegeta está a punto de cumplir sus 22 años, y era hora de emprender a una de sus misiones más importantes, el exterminio total de un planeta.  
Las misiones anteriores solo consistían en conquistar planetas para extraer sus recursos más importantes y usar a sus habitantes como mano de obra esclava, y en el mayor de los casos, asesinar a quien se opusiera a su conquista.

Estás listo hijo? – dijo con ansiedad el rey – sabes que esta es tu misión más importante y la que decidirá si eres digno para convertirte en el futuro rey de Vegitasei.

Si su majestad, mis manos ya anhelan sentir como la sangre de esa raza se derrama victoriosa, mientras mis oídos gozan con sus gritos desesperados rogando por piedad – dijo Vegeta mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

Ese es el pensamiento de un verdadero guerrero, no dudaría en que tú te convirtieras en el súper saiyajin legendario – le dijo

Usted lo cree así? Que yo pueda ser el súper saiyajin legendario? – dijo Vegeta con asombro

Estoy seguro, ahora ve a embarcarte, tu nave despegará en unas horas – le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación para ponerse su armadura de batallas. Mientras se estaba cambiando, tocaron suavemente a su puerta.

Puedo entrar? – dijo una voz femenina mientras abría la puerta

Que quieres? – dijo con furia

Solo venía a desearte buena suerte, hijo – le dijo con suavidad

No la necesito, un guerrero como yo no necesita suerte si está claro que soy un triunfador – respondió.

En qué momento tu personalidad se volvió igual a la de tu padre? – Los ojos de la reina habían cambiado, ahora solo representaban tristeza y soledad.

Desde que Vegeta había sido nombrado como guerrero oficial para las misiones de conquista, su sed de pelea había aumentado, cada masacre que realizaba se volvía más sanguinario y orgulloso, su nivel de energía era admirable, por lo que su padre lo recibía con gran dicha, mientras su madre se decepcionaba cada día más por parecerse tanto a él.

No me vengas con cursilerías madre, sabes que ya no soy un niño y que mi misión en esta vida es asesinar – dijo enojado

Por favor hijo, te comportes así, tu no eres igual que todos, soy la persona que mejor te conoce, te has dejado influir mucho por los halagos de tu padre que te incitan a ser el más fuerte, pero sé que muy dentro tu destino no es matar – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

Si lo es, tengo claro cuál es mi destino, es exterminar cada raza de cada planeta y que así lo saiyajin sean los más respetados. Ahora retírate, solo me estas estorbando – dijo Vegeta

No me trates así, ya me basta con las humillaciones de tu padre, me decepciona que te hayas vuelto como él – la reina se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Vegeta terminó de vestirse y salió al cuarto donde estaban todas las naves, su tripulación ya estaba lista para partir.  
Dentro de ella iban dos tropas de 10 guerreros cada una con un nivel de energía que rodeaba los mil. Además iba su leal vasallo, Nappa.

Ya te vas? – lo detuvo un saiyajin antes de entrar a la nave

No es obvio idiota? – dijo aún dándole la espalda

No te aburre ver siempre lo mismo? Gente desesperada gritando piedad mientras asesinas a sus familiares frente a sus ojos? a mi me daría vergüenza ser tú… - le dijo

No te entrometas en mis asuntos sí? Que tu hayas decidido ser un inútil más dentro de nuestra raza no es mi problema, agradece que nuestro padre no te asesino en el mismo instante que decidiste no pelear – le gritó enojado mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

No me interesa lo que piensen de mí tu y mi padre, no estoy dispuesto a ser un asesino como ustedes, existen mejores cosas para sobrevivir que imponerse frente a los más débiles, o tu ego aumenta cuando te miran a los ojos y te piden que no los mates? – dijo ya enojado

Ese es mi mayor sentimiento de satisfacción – le respondió con una sonrisa – ahora no me molestes que debo partir

Solo espero que veas la cara de decepción de mi madre por la persona en la que te has convertido, suerte hermano – dijo Tarble mientras se daba la vuelta y pararse junto a su madre.

Esa frase le quedo rondando en la cabeza a Vegeta.  
Al subir a los cuartos de controles, notó como la mirada ausente de su madre se centraba en él, mientras un par de lágrimas caían inevitablemente por su rostro, haciendo que su corazón se estrechase.

Demonios, como puedo sentir compasión por esa mujer… - pensaba – es mi madre, pero aún así debe entender como somos los saiyajin… Bueno, ella nunca se comportó como tal y siempre me lo demostró solo a mí. Debe tener claro que yo jamás seré como ella.

Vegeta comenzó a encender los motores para partir rumbo al planeta.

Príncipe – le preguntó uno de los guerreros – cual es el planeta que debemos ir a conquistar?

Se llama Tierra – respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niñas gracias por los Reviews que bueno que les guste mi historia (: he tomado en cuenta todos sus comentarios para que les entusiasme más leerla, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste :D**

Capítulo 4

Bulma… Bulma despierta – le decía el Dr. Brief mientras la movía suavemente en su cama.

Mmm – a duras penas abría los ojos – que pasa padre? Porque me despiertas tan temprano…

Feliz cumpleaños cariño – esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras besaba su frente y dejaba que los ojos de Bulma vieran el gran pastel que había traído.

Oh papá muchas gracias no lo esperaba! – se incorporó dándole un gran abrazo a su padre.

Hace 18 años, el Dr. Brief había perdido a su amada esposa, pero había sido recompensado con la bendición de una saludable e inteligente hija.  
Bulma se había convertido en una gran científica al igual que su padre, era su mano derecha. Desde pequeña la habían involucrado en el mundo de las investigaciones y la ciencia, por lo que era su pasión.  
Al igual que su padre, era conocida en todo el mundo pues había inventado las cápsulas Hoi Poi, volviéndose la segunda científica más inteligente del planeta tierra.

Que quieres hacer hoy hija? Es un día especial para ambos – dijo con una gran sonrisa

La verdad, planeaba terminar el proyecto de la nave espacial que había empezado hace algunos meses – dijo con seriedad

Para Bulma el día de su cumpleaños no implicaba total alegría, porque debido a su llegada, había perdido a su madre y dejó a su padre con un gran vacío en su corazón, por lo que se sentía responsable de su fallecimiento. El Dr. Brief en varias ocasiones le había explicado que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ya que había sido la gran presión que habían ejercido para concebir la causa de su muerte temprana.  
Nunca había hecho una gran celebración, solamente recibía el saludo cordial de los trabajadores de la Capsula Corp… La verdad, era que ni siquiera tenía amigos.  
Su padre la había educado en casa, jamás asistió a alguna escuela o algún parque de juegos. Al ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo quería transferir sus propios conocimientos a su hija y no que otra persona le enseñara, además la sobre protegía mucho, era su tesoro más preciado, no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Pero hija, porque no haces algo especial, son 18 años ya, estas hecha toda una mujer – trataba de convencerla, pero sabía que tampoco podía insistirle, Bulma tenía un carácter bastante especial.

No te preocupes papá, tu sabes cuales son mis distracciones, prefiero trabajar en nuevos proyectos antes de perder el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa simpática – no soy una chica como todas, deberías tenerlo claro! Jaja

Está bien cariño, eres una niña muy madura para tu edad, te comportas como yo, y eso que soy un anciano – dijo sonriendo

Papá no eres un anciano, solo se te han venido los años encima jajajaj – comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba de su cama – bueno, tomaré un baño, retomaré este proyecto desde temprano

Cuando termines baja a comer algo conmigo si? Te tengo una sorpresa… - le dijo su padre

Bulma caminó hacia el baño de su habitación, abrió el grifo y se quitó su pijama. Entró a la regadera y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo. Las gotas que caían por sus mejillas se confundían con las tenues lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos…

Sé que no nos conocimos, pero me haces tanta falta… aunque sé que a mi padre aún más – pensaba – como quisiera traerte de vuelta y que las cosas fueran diferentes. Me he vuelto una mujer fuerte, pero pensar en ti me derrumba en un instante, me siento vacía, sé que aparento ser una persona independiente y decidida, pero por dentro soy una niña que solo quiere haber crecido con la compañía de su madre…

Pasó allí los siguientes veinte minutos, solo dejaba que el agua callera por su cuerpo mientras su mirada se centraba en un punto fijo sin despegarse.  
Al salir se colocó unos jeans y una camiseta con el logo de la Capsula Corp. Bajo con rapidez las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre quien la esperaría en el salón para desayunar.

Aquí estoy papá… papá? – buscándolo con la mirada – donde te encuentras?

Aquí hija! – gritándole desde el jardín – sal un momento si?

Bulma caminó hasta el jardín y allí vio a su padre con un gran pastel con las letras inscritas "Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma", acompañado de algunos de los empleados más cercanos de la Corporación. Estaba lleno de globos y una mesa con varios regalos.

Oh, gracias a todos, realmente no lo esperaba – trató de simular su tristeza con una sonrisa un poco fingida – de verdad… Gracias…

Bulma por favor – le dijo su padre acercándose para que solo ella lo escuchara – sé que no te gustan las celebraciones, pero los empleados llevan varios días planeando una sorpresa para ti, sabes que ellos te conocen de pequeña y te tienen mucho cariño

Si, no se preocupe, trataré de disimular… - le respondió

En la nave espacial, que se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de allí, un joven saiyajin permanecía en su cuarto, solamente pensando.  
Solo llevaban un par de horas de viaje, el cuál duraría una semana. Vegeta había dado duras ordenes de que nadie lo interrumpiera en su estadía allí, ni siquiera Nappa.  
La verdad era que necesitaba plena concentración para llevar a cabo la misión más difícil que había emprendido. Se había dedicado tantos años a la conquista de planetas, que era un desafío el exterminio total, pues generalmente los alienígenas que quedaban vivos eran utilizados para mano de obra esclava quienes eran obligados a extraer los recursos más valiosos de su planeta y entregárselos a los saiyajin.  
Ahora se había complicado, debía hacer que cada terrícola trabajara a duras penas extrayendo las riquezas de sus tierras y luego eliminarlos a todos, tardaría bastante, pero debía cumplirlo, por su orgullo, por su honor, y para complacer al rey.  
El ruido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Demonios – gritó – no les dije que no me molestaran?

Lo lamento joven Vegeta – dijo uno de los guerreros que se encontraba detrás de la puerta – es de suma importancia que atienda la llamada de su padre

Está bien – dijo refunfuñando – en un instante estaré allí… - y luego pensó – que demonios querrá ahora? Acabo de partir y ya me está controlando…

Se colocó su armadura y caminó por el gran pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de controles, allí se encontraba proyectada a imagen del Rey Vegeta, era algo así como una video llamada.

Déjenme solo – le dijo a los saiyajin que se encontraban dentro de ese cuarto. Esperó a asegurarse que no se encontrara nadie cerca para continuar – que quieres padre?

Hijo acaba de ocurrir la deshonra más grande que se le pudo hacer a Vegitasei – le dijo – El emperador Freezer organizó un ataque a nuestro planeta

Qué dices!? – dijo Vegeta con asombro – no lo puedo creer, el gran Freezer?

Si, lamentablemente su plan se le escapó de las manos y fuimos más fuertes que él y su ejército. El emperador, o ex emperador Freezer acaba de fallecer en mis propias manos – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Llevaba bastante tiempo organizando este ataque, había observado cada uno de nuestros pasos y esperó el momento perfecto para atacar, esperó a que tu no estuvieras pues sabía que podrías vencerlo, pero falló, tu hermano tuvo mucho que ver esto…

Cómo? – gritó – el inútil de Tarble ayudó a derrotar a Freezer? – apoyó sus manos en el tablero de control mientras su mirada se centraba en el suelo – no lo puedo creer, ese canalla pudo derrotarlo?

El pueblo de Vegitasei está muy agradecido con tu hermano – le dijo – por lo que te contacté para informarte que lo quieren proclamar como heredero al trono en tu lugar, sabes que a mí no me gusta la idea de que ese insecto que ni siquiera tiene espíritu de saiyajin llegue al trono, por eso te encargo esta misión hijo, trae la victoria a tu raza, llénalos de orgullo y satisfacción que su futuro rey no es un inútil con suerte, si no el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

Lo haré padre – dijo – gracias por esta información, ahora iré con más convicción de eliminar a esos canallas, se ha acabado toda gota de piedad en mi, nadie, y menos Tarble van a quitarme mi lugar en Vegitasei, esto ya es personal…

El príncipe Vegeta salió con gran rabia de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la suya, se quitó su armadura y llamó a uno de los guerreros que se encontraba cerca de él.

Kisuya – gritó – ve a la máquina de gravedad y prográmala en 300, llegó la hora de entrenar…

Pero su majestad – dijo – eso es mucho, el planeta tierra tiene una gravedad muy baja, no es necesario que se acostumbre a gran presión

No lo hago por eso imbécil, hazlo ahora si no quieres que te elimine! – con una mirada amenazadora logró que aquel guerrero siguiera sus ordenes sin palabra alguna.

Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente a comenzar su entrenamiento, sabía que con su fuerza actual podía destruir aquel planeta sin ningún problema, pero si lo hacía en menos tiempo y con más poder, el pueblo olvidaría la valentía de Tarble y sería el rey invicto.

Estúpido Tarble – decía en la soledad del cuarto de gravedad – como osa faltarme así el respeto y querer ocupar mi puesto, esto no se lo perdonaré, ese imbécil jamás fue un saiyajin y jamás lo será, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! Mi nivel de energía será tan alto que todos temerán de mi poder si no me eligen a mí como su futuro rey j aja ja

Volviendo al planeta tierra, y luego de su pequeña celebración, la joven Bulma se encontraba en plena soledad trabajando en el laboratorio.  
Bulma era una mujer fuerte, independiente, un poco solitaria y orgullosa, o al menos eso aparentaba.  
En lo más profundo seguía siendo una niña solitaria que solamente quería vivir su vida como mujer y no como científica, quería ser libre y huir de allí, olvidar todo sus problemas y comenzar de nuevo.  
Al ser la única hija y compañía del científico más grande del mundo, su crianza se había basado en la ciencia, y era el único camino que tenía que seguir.  
La verdad nunca se había quejado de la vida que llevaba, le gustaba mucho experimentar e investigar, pues siempre se le había enseñado sobre eso, pero últimamente había sentido muchos deseos de escapar y empezar una vida diferente…

Vaya – llevando una mano a su frente para quitar el sudor – tengo un mal presentimiento….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detestoooooo! – decía un saiyajin furioso mientras sus manos se cargaban con bolas de energía.

Detente! – una voz familiar lo interrumpió antes que ocasionara algún desastre – que es lo que te ocurre, Raditz?

Ese imbécil de Vegeta, como osa no embarcarme en una de las misiones más importantes que tienen los saiyajin, sabe que soy uno de los más fuertes y aún así ha hecho caso omiso de mis intenciones – dijo Raditz – como lo detesto madre

Hijo, sabes que Vegeta y tu han tenido muchas rivalidades desde que son pequeños – contestó – no pidas que te asegure un puesto importante si nunca se han llevado bien

No puedo creer que ese insecto haya sido condecorado a los 4 años con un puesto que los verdaderos guerreros alcanzamos a la edad de 10. Siempre ha estado respaldado y beneficiado por ser el hijito del Rey Vegeta – respondió Raditz – debería darle vergüenza que su puesto solo se lo ha ganado por influencia del Rey, ese imbécil no es un guerrero de verdad…

Raditz por favor no demuestres rencor hacia el príncipe, sabes que gracias a su familia estamos asegurados bajo el amparo real – dijo su madre con voz compasiva – es verdad, tiene muchos más beneficios por ser el hijo del Rey, pero debes admitir que es un guerrero realmente fuerte

Ese canalla… sabe que mis poderes son admirables, su propio padre me lo ha reconocido – dijo – y aún así tuvo el descaro de no llevarme a esa importante misión porque sabe que lo opacaría frente a su pueblo… es una despreciable rata… Aún no puedo creer que tenga el puesto que yo siempre soñé y yo solo sea un guerrero más dentro de una tropa, un imbécil que apoya y le cuida la espalda a insectos como él…

Hijo tu eres mejor que él y lo sabes – respondió su madre mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Gine tomó al mayor de sus hijos por uno de sus brazos para evitar que cometiera otro desastre.  
A sus 24 años, Raditz se había vuelto muy fuerte, estaba casi al mismo nivel que Vegeta, pero al ser el hijo de un guerrero solo optaba al mismo puesto que su padre y no tenía la oportunidad de llegar a lo que el ansiaba por ser de una elite más baja. En cambio Vegeta al ser el hijo del Rey era el encargado de encabezar todas las misiones, por lo que los mayores reconocimientos y halagos se los llevaba él.  
Raditz había tomado mucho rencor contra Vegeta, sentía un gran desprecio por que creía que todos sus logros y esfuerzos eran gracias a las influencias del Rey. En parte era cierto, pero los poderes de Vegeta eran asombrosos, y muchas de sus victorias eran gracias a su éxito.

Has visto a tu hermano? – preguntó Gine

No lo sé… ese idiota debe estar perdiendo el tiempo como siempre – respondió.

Kakarotto, el menor de los hijos de Bardock, estaba ya por cumplir sus 18 años. Era un guerrero fuerte y admirable, pero su pasión nunca había sido la destrucción como su hermano. Kakarotto se había centrado más en misiones de comercio, donde no debiera hacer ningún daño y solo buscar o intercambiar materiales valiosos, mano de obra o cualquier cosa que necesitaran en su pueblo.  
Se había aburrido de la actitud tan asesina de su hermano por lo que decidió tomar un rumbo diferente.  
A pesar de tener un poder elevado, lo utilizaba solo para defenderse de alguna amenaza que se le presentara en otro planeta, o para distraerse entrenando. Generalmente ocupaba su tiempo libre en el mercado central, buscando nuevos clientes a los cuales intercambiar mercancía que necesitaran y buscar en otros planetas lo que le solicitaban. Prefería la vida tranquila y eficiente que destrozar sin razón alguna imponiéndose frente a los demás.

Mmm si lo ves por aquí dile que su padre necesita hablar con él si? – dicho esto Gine, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a su casa.

Maldito Vegeta – pensaba Raditz mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto fijo hacia el cielo – Como espero el día de poder asesinarte con mis propias manos y así demostrar quién es el guerrero más fuerte, quien merece el puesto de líder…. Tu jamás tendrás el mismo honor de tu padre para convertirte en Rey, eres solo un niño que ha llegado a donde está por limosna del rey…

**(…)**

En el castillo de Vegitasei, Tarble, el hermano menor de Vegeta, se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de una investigación que había comenzado.  
Era realmente inteligente y muy bienvenido en el gran laboratorio, donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas más importantes. Lamentablemente se le había prohibido optar al puesto de científico por suma prohibición de su padre. El aún esperaba, y ahora más con la derrota de Freezer, que su hijo también se convirtiera en un guerrero distinguido.

Joven príncipe, está seguro que su padre no se molestará que usted haya sido el gran genio de este proyecto? – dijo uno de los científicos

La verdad es que sí, pero nunca me ha importado lo que ha dicho mi padre, soy muy diferente a él y debe aceptarlo – respondió

Y en qué consiste esta investigación que ha llevado a cabo? – le dijo el científico mientras trataba de descifrar las bitácoras escritas por Tarble

He inventado un artefacto que disimula la presencia del Ki. Lo que pretendo es que los guerreros que se embarquen y no quieran ser encontrados en alguna misión peligrosa, activen este pequeño artefacto para que así su ki desaparezca y no puedan ser encontrados – dijo con orgullo – ahora solo falta llevarlo a cabo pues los planos están terminados

Pero príncipe Tarble usted es un genio! –entre aplausos y ovaciones, respondieron varios científicos halagando su proyecto – esto realmente servirá para que nuestros guerreros no sean encontrados en misiones peligrosas, así podrá seguir prevaleciendo nuestra raza.

Joven Tarble… puede venir un segundo? – detrás de él y presenciando todo el espectáculo, un guerrero saiyajin solicitaba entablar una conversación con él.

Si claro, dame un segundo – Tarble se quitó su capa de científico, salió del laboratorio y cerró la puerta tras de él para hablar mantener en privado aquella conversación – que sucede Bardock?

Príncipe, tengo la información que me solicitó… - dijo Bardock mirando a sus alrededores, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Vamos a conversar a otro lado si? Si alguien me ve hablando contigo en seguida se lo irán a informar a mi padre – respondió

Tarble y Bardock caminaron por el gran pasillo para así bajar una escalera hacia los subterráneos. Era un lugar deshabitado, lleno de celdas donde generalmente encerraban a los esclavos durante la noche o a aquellos saiyajin que obraran mal en espera por su sentencia. Era un lugar bastante oscuro y escalofriante donde ningún alma rondaba cerca, y menos en esos momentos donde todos los esclavos estaban trabajando en el castillo.

Su padre habló hace algunas horas con el príncipe Vegeta, le informó del acontecimiento reciente – dijo Bardock

Y cuál fue la respuesta de mi hermano? – dijo confundido

Dijo que haría todo lo posible por traer la victoria a Vegitasei y así el pueblo olvidara su acto valeroso y retomaran la idea que él era el príncipe ideal – respondió

Demonios, ese Vegeta… - comenzó a apretar sus puños en señal de molestia – porque mi hermano no puede aceptar que yo también soy un saiyajin y puedo defender a mi pueblo, porque para él todo debe ser una competencia de quién es el más fuerte y el mejor… temo mucho por su llegada – apoyó una de sus manos en una de las paredes rocosas del calabozo – estoy seguro que cuando vuelva tratará de buscar venganza y me eliminará…

Joven Tarble sus intenciones nunca han sido las de quitarle el puesto a su hermano y él lo sabe, es su padre quien trata de introducir sus ideas en la mente de Vegeta para que crea que todos están en contra de él y así volverlo más fuerte – dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tarble – Cuando usted nació su madre me dio órdenes de protegerlo y resguardarlo frente a cualquier circunstancia, y por eso me he vuelto su cómplice

Lo sé Bardock te has vuelto muy cercano a mí y eso me asusta – dijo preocupado – temo que mi padre se entere de que me has estado cuidando a sus espaldas todo este tiempo y se desquite contigo por los caprichos de mi madre…

No son caprichos, su madre se preocupa mucho de usted y su hermano. Lamentablemente Vegeta tomó el camino equivocado y siguió los pasos de su padre, en ese momento lo dimos por perdido, pero usted ha tomado decisiones correctas en su vida de no seguir el ejemplo del rey, por eso debemos protegerlo … Sabemos que la victoria en esta misión será de su hermano, y cuando vuelva lo primero que hará será esperar la gloria por sus actos y que la gente olvide lo que hizo usted por ellos, lo más probable es que tome atribuciones personales en esto, por eso estoy informándole esto joven – dijo Bardock.

Jamás debí haberme enfrentado a Freezer – dijo apenado – creo que fue el error más grande de mi vida, la verdad yo tampoco sabía el poder oculto que poseía, pero todo fue por defender mis tierras, no me interesa que me categoricen como un saiyajin poderoso o todas esas cosas que espera mi padre, es por eso que Vegeta debe sentirse humillado y con más sed de venganza…

No se preocupe, las órdenes de su madre fueron estrictas, suma protección indiscreta al príncipe Tarble – dijo – al momento de la llegada de su hermano si él intenta cobrar venganza, se desatará una guerra civil, ya hemos reunido muchos aliados que esperan que usted llegue al trono y están dispuestos a luchar porque así sea…

Espero que no… no me gustaría ver a mi pueblo dividido y menos en una masacre por decidir quién es mejor rey, si soy yo por defenderlos, o es mi hermano por miedo… - Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bardock – demonios, en ese caso prefiero que Vegeta sea el rey…

No diga tonterías joven – dijo Bardock – el pueblo sabrá lo que es justo para ellos…

No entiendo porque mi hermano cambió tanto, la influencia que ha puesto mi padre sobre él lo han convertido en su marioneta, estoy seguro que ni él sabe lo que quiere y solo cumple ordenes de volverse el más fuerte para complacer a mi padre… - Comenzó a subir las escaleras – mejor salgamos de acá antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia…

Tarble caminó por el gran pasillo, mientras Bardock siguió por el camino contrario para no levantar sospechas.  
El pequeño príncipe llego a una de las puertas más grandes que había en el castillo, golpeó suavemente hasta que una voz femenina le dijo que entrara.

Que haces aquí hijo mío? – dijo la reina

Acabo de hablar con Bardock, madre – respondió sentándose a su lado, mientras su mirada se perdía dentro de la habitación – no puedo creer el odio que ha depositado mi padre en Vegeta, tanto que ahora lo siente por mí…

Hijo, no te preocupes, tu padre no puede ponerte ninguna mano encima – dijo – aunque no hayas sido lo que él esperaba, sigues siendo su hijo

Lo sé y eso es lo que más temo, soy su hijo y tengo el mismo derecho que Vegeta a llegar a la corona, a pesar que mi hermano es el primogénito y es el heredero oficial, después de lo ocurrido el pueblo puede optar por elegir a su futuro rey, y eso detonaría la furia de mi hermano – dijo apenado

Sé que Vegeta es tu ejemplo a seguir, me lo has dicho muchas veces, y que te has sentido decepcionado por el carácter tan similar a tu padre que ha optado, pero es tu hermano y lo conozco, a pesar de su sed de pelea, jamás te lastimaría – dijo

Lo dudo madre, Bardock me dijo que luego que el rey le informara de la situación ha tomado una mirada más fría y de venganza, creo que hasta olvidaría que somos hermanos… - Tarble apenado, se levantó y se paró frente a la ventana, cruzó sus brazos, para así observar el paisaje que le ofrecía Vegitasei – si el llegase a ser el rey, solo espero que no sea como mi padre…

Luego de la violenta y victoriosa batalla con Freezer, Tarble había sido considerado como un héroe por salvar a su pueblo, había peleado junto a su padre, en ese momento, olvidó todo el rencor que sentía contra las batallas para defender sus tierras y acabar con el desastre.  
La gente, admirada con el valor del hijo menor del rey, ovacionó tal victoria y comenzaron los comentarios que el realmente era digno de llegar al trono y dirigir al pueblo de Vegitasei, lo que había ocasionado mucha molestia en el rey, pues él se había encargado de preparar a Vegeta para que sea el más fuerte y admirado por su pueblo, que tuviera el mismo respeto que la gente sentía por el Rey Vegeta, y el mismo espíritu asesino que él.  
Tarble tenía tan solo 15 años, pero los comentarios en el castillo y fuera de él hablaban fuertemente de cómo era un guerrero admirable y valeroso, mucho más que su hermano. Él realmente no estaba interesado en llegar al trono, su principal objetivo era convertirse en el científico más importante e inteligente de Vegitasei, y que con sus descubrimientos e inventos olvidaran el espíritu de guerra y se convirtieran en un pueblo reconocido por sus avances tecnológicos. Así dejarían atrás sus tiempos de ser un planeta gobernado por un monarca, y comenzaría la verdadera democracia, donde las guerras no serían importantes y sería primordial el comercio.  
Era por eso que temía que volviera su hermano, porque sabría que su mente estaría dominada por las influencias de su padre, y sería capaz de eliminarlo para llegar al trono, asunto que él ni siquiera ansiaba, no tendría tiempo de darle las explicaciones correspondientes de que él no estaba interesado en el puesto, y Vegeta solo actuaría por su instinto asesino….

**Chicas nuevamente gracias por los reviews, subiré un capítulo ahora, y otro dentro de unas horas, espero les guste(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Niñas, ayer quería subir un capítulo, pero el cargador de mi notebook explotó y me quedé sin batería ): así que ahora me conseguí uno para subir el capítulo, espero les guste!**

Capítulo 6

En Vegitasei, el cielo estaba rojizo como cada mañana. Luego del ataque de Freezer, muchas casas fueron destruidas, muchas familias perdieron a su gente por aquel enfrentamiento del cual salieron victoriosos, pero ninguna pérdida favorece a nadie…

Hija… Hija por favor podrías venir un momento? – dijo un hombre de edad adulta sentado en un gran sillón como había pasado los últimos 7 años.

Que desea padre? – contestó aquella muchacha de piel blanca casi pálida

Ha llegado el momento de que reemplaces a tu madre quien falleció en la batalla contra Freezer, ella defendió nuestra familia a muerte y gracias a ella estamos vivos, deberás tomar su lugar en el escuadrón – le dijo apenado

Pero padre, usted sabe que detesto las guerras… Mi futuro no está en pelear, yo solo quería ser una gran comerciante – le dijo mientras ayudaba a aquel hombre a levantarse de su silla.

Lo sé hija, pero es tu deber como primogénita y única mujer que queda en nuestra familia, sería un honor para tu aguerrida madre que tomes su lugar – aquel hombre avanzó hasta su habitación ayudado de un par de muletas, para traer la armadura de la madre de la joven – aquí esta, por favor, lléname de orgullo, Milk.

Milk era una joven muchacha de 17 años que vivía en las afueras del castillo. Su padre, Ox Satán había sido un guerrero muy valiente pero que perdió su pierna y se le obligó a retirase de las guerras con honores. Se había casado con Rayna, una fuerte saiyajin de clase baja pero que destacó mucho por su valentía en las batallas. Lamentablemente, la madre de Milk había fallecido recientemente en el enfrentamiento con el emperador Freezer, defendiendo a su familia y a su raza de las garras de uno de sus súbditos.  
La joven muchacha de piel blanca y cabello negro, era una saiyajin muy fuerte había participado en algunas misiones importantes pero solo para complacer a su padre trayendo la victoria a su casa, pero sus verdaderos intereses estaban en el comercio. Detestaba las batallas y creía que la verdadera conquista estaba en aliarse con otros planetas aprovechando sus riquezas e intercambiándolas con las propias. Desde los 12 años trabajaba para un anciano que tenía su puesto de gasolina para máquinas. Los guerreros saiyajin más importantes y fuertes solicitaban mucho de aquel recurso para cargar sus naves y emprender sus misiones. Milk se encargaba de visitar otros planetas buscando la gasolina que era muy escasa y se la vendía al anciano a un buen precio. Así también había ayudado a sacar a su familia de la pobreza y darle un mejor vivir.  
Era muy fuerte, pero a la vez muy sensible. Los sentimientos los dejaba ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser para así no mostrar sospecha de deshonra a su raza.  
Pero esta vez su vida había cambiado, debía tomar el lugar de su madre, de guerrera en una de las tropas de la elite y presentarse en cada misión de conquista.

Milk se colocó la armadura de su madre, ató su cabello y le dijo a su padre: "no te fallaré" para así partir rumbo al castillo de Vegitasei para presentarse.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas emprendió el vuelo al castillo.

Detesto las guerras… detesto el sufrimiento ajeno – pensaba – porque demonios tuve que nacer como saiyajin y no en un planeta donde reinara la paz...

**(…)**

Dentro de cuánto tiempo aterrizaremos en ese planeta? – preguntó el príncipe

Quedan aún 3 días y 5 horas, su majestad – respondió uno de los guerreros

QUE? No pueden apresurarse más inútiles? – les gritó mientras pensaba – en ese entonces cuando vuelva el imbécil de Tarble ya se habrá ganado a la mayoría de los ciudadanos, no puedo soportar la idea que ese canalla quiera quitarme el trono… Debo realizar la masacre más sangrienta y aterradora para traer honores a mi gente… Demonios como el estúpido de mi padre no puede impedir que la gente prefiera a mi hermano… - comenzó a apretar los puños con desesperación mientras su cara representaba el más puro odio saiyajin…

E…Esta bien joven príncipe? – le dijo temeroso

Vegeta solo le lanzó una mirada asesina y se volteó para caminar hacia su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Estúpido Tarble, estúpido padre… y mi estúpida madre que osa tener otro hijo siendo que yo soy el heredero… yo soy el más fuerte, yo soy el príncipe no esa basura! – se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas sin descanso dentro de su habitación – Creo que lo mejor será seguir entrenando los 3 días que me quedan aquí con esta tropa de inútiles…

**(…)**

La joven Milk se encontraba a las afueras del gran castillo de Vegitasei. Algo temerosa entro sin que los guardias notaran su presencia. Caminó por los grandes y extensos pasillos creyendo que no tenían final, hasta que se topó frente a frente con una puerta de la madera más exótica con incrustaciones de los minerales más finos. Tocó la puerta para escuchar respuesta del otro lado, al no recibir alguna, decidió entrar de todos modos.

Supongo que aquí es el gran salón del trono del rey Vegeta – abrió la puerta pero no encontró a nadie. Sin embargo se adentró para recorrer aquella habitación – vaya, esto sí que es enorme, jamás había estado en el castillo… La realeza si que se da muchos lujos…

Que haces acá? – una voz fuerte e imponente la distrajo

Yo… yo…. Lo lamento solo buscaba al rey Vegeta – dijo al borde de las lágrimas sin voltearse para no ver a aquel saiyajin

Que quieres hablar conmigo niña – dijo el rey

Oh – se volteó para hacer una reverencia – Grandísimo rey Vegeta, vengo a presentarme en nombre de la guerrera del escuadrón 23, Rayna, quien falleció en la batalla con el emperador Freezer. Por el honor de mi familia he venido a tomar su lugar – temerosa, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar al rey

Ya veo, tú debes ser la hija de Ox Satán – respondió

Si su majestad, mi nombre es Milk – dijo la muchacha

Para comprobar si eres una guerrera digna de suplir a tu madre serás puesta a prueba y te embarcarás en la primera misión de conquista que salga al amanecer, si no logras traer la victoria a tu familia, serás sacrificada como todo saiyajin que ose a deshonrar a la corona y a su sangre – dijo con una voz seria y profunda.

Demonios no sabría que tenía que enfrentarme a algo tan difícil – pensaba – todo sea por ti madre…

Milk asintió con la cabeza, hizo una nueva reverencia al rey y se marcho. A la salida del gran castillo, voló sin rumbo fijo… Llegó a las antiguas ruinas de los Tsufuru, un lugar donde pocos saiyajin se atrevían a entrar. Estaba a varios kilómetros después del pueblo de Vegitasei, un lugar abandonado y solitario.  
Se sentó en una gran montaña de escombros que al parecer solía ser un edificio de control. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas y llorar con desesperación e impotencia.

Yo no puedo hacer esto – decía mientras su voz se ahogaba con un llanto desesperado – odio las y guerras, odio las batallas, y para poder seguir viviendo tengo que salir victoriosa de esto… Porque madre, porque me dejaste con este gran peso… Que ganas de volar lejos de este planeta y llegar a un lugar lleno de tranquilidad, donde la gente no viva para asesinar…

**(…) **

A varios kilómetros de allí, en las grandes casas a la orilla del palacio real, un joven saiyajin llegaba a su hogar con sus ganancias del día

Kakarotto… donde demonios estabas! – lo regañaba su madre

Lo lamento madre estaba trabajando en el mercado, esta vez me han pagado con este animal para el consumo de nuestra familia, la verdad no sé de qué planeta tendrá origen pero se ve delicioso! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Hijo sabes que a tu padre le enfurece que trabajes en el mercado, no tienes porque hacerlo, la familia real nos da todo lo necesario para vivir – dijo mientras ponía aquel animal en la mesa

Lo sé madre, pero no me gusta depender del rey y su buena voluntad solo porque nuestro padre es comandante en jefe de las tropas, prefiero que lo que tenemos lo ganemos con nuestro esfuerzo – dijo sin perder la simpatía que lo caracterizaba

Kakarotto, mientras tu padre viva, lo tenemos todo, no te preocupes por trabajar en el mercado, eso es para los saiyajin de clase más baja que no han logrado llegar a la altura de tu padre – dijo en un tono de ternura

Madre, no se trata de sentirme de clase más baja, se trata de luchar por mi bienestar y no que alguien superior designe mi vida… Pero bueno, donde están mi padre y Raditz? – contestó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa para empezar a devorar a aquel animal

Tu padre ha estado todo el día en el castillo, y tu hermano entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad como es de costumbre – dijo

Ese Raditz no se cansa de entrenar? – dijo sin dejar de comer

Hijo sabes que el espíritu de tu hermano es de un guerrillero y su vida la esta dedicando a superar sus poderes, además sabes la rivalidad que tiene con el príncipe Vegeta y lo mucho que ansía ser más fuerte que el – mirando con asco como su hijo devoraba aquel animal que aun estaba fresco

No sé porque se sigue esforzando, lo supere o no jamás podrá tener el puesto del príncipe, el es de la realeza, ningún otro saiyajin puede ocupar su lugar – dijo

Lo sé pero tu hermano no entiende ni por las buenas ni por las malas, aunque es mejor que entrene, al menos podrá optar para el puesto de tu padre cuando este se retire en algunos años – respondió su madre – por cierto, tu padre me dijo que te avise que dentro de unos días te solicitaran para un trabajo dentro del castillo, no sé en qué consiste, pero por favor hijo, no nos vayas a defraudar, sabes que es importante para tu padre que nuestra familia sea reconocida y aún más si te solicitaron a ti en especial

Y en que consiste eso madre? – preguntó algo curioso con la boca llena de comida

No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, esta vez no te embarcarán en ninguna misión como la última vez, a pesar que trajiste honores a nuestra familia, esta vez me dijo que será algo diferente a petición del rey – le dijo

La próxima vez que me tengan que embarcar en otra misión no responderé por mis actos y si algunos saiyajin deberán ser asesinados, lo haré para no tener que ir! – dijo en un tono gracioso

Hijo, sé que no te gustan las batallas, pero tu fuerza y nivel de energía son muy útiles para las conquistas – respondió

No me interesa, yo no quiero matar a ningún inocente más, yo quiero trabajar en el mercado y ganarme mi vida como un verdadero guerrero, con esfuerzo y no por el camino fácil – dijo con convicción y una mirada seria

Gine solo optó por mostrarle una sonrisa algo preocupada. El menor de sus hijos era muy diferente al resto de su familia. Todos habían sido unos guerreros orgullosos y reconocidos, incluyéndola. Kakarotto había salido más difícil, a él no le importaban las batallas, era un guerrero orgulloso pero que prefería utilizar su potencial en cosas más importantes. Entre sus prioridades no se encontraba rendir honores a su familia con matanzas y asesinatos como su hermano.

**(…)**

Ya está anocheciendo… mi padre se preocupará si no vuelvo pronto a casa, además tengo mucho por recorrer – pensó a joven Milk

Emprendió su vuelo algo cansada por aquella tarde solitaria de llanto desesperado. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, lo que le impedía ver bien su camino. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los limpió para que su padre no notara su sufrimiento y el viento que golpeaba su rostro la refrescara.  
Pasadas unas horas, llegó a su hogar, estaba algo destruido, pero era habitable aún.

Padre, padre ya llegué! – buscó a su padre en el sillón en el que acostumbraba estar pero no lo vio – Padre dónde estás? – dijo algo preocupada

Aquí estoy Milk – una voz en una de las habitaciones le alertó donde se encontraba

Porque no estás en tu silla como acostumbras padre? – le dijo con asombro

Porque desde que mi pequeñita tomará el lugar de su madre tengo una nueva razón para seguir esforzándome en darle lo mejor y no seguir postrado en el mismo lugar como cada día sin nada nuevo que hacer – dijo con una gran sonrisa – uno de los mercaderes donde trabajas me ofreció una silla con ruedas para poder movilizarme, estoy orgulloso de ti hija, al fin serás lo que siempre soñamos con Rayna – se acercó para abrazarla lo que Milk correspondió.

No lo puedo creer, ahora con mayor razón deberé esforzarme para que la voluntad de mi padre no sea en vano, no puede estar pasándome esto a mi – dijo pensando mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero intentó disimularlas en el cálido abrazo de su padre, y luego le dijo – no lo defraudaré padre, traeré honores a mi familia como usted y mi madre siempre lo hicieron, el honor y la gloria siempre rondarán aquí – respondió sin convicción…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Miércoles 28 de Abril, año 759. Las grandes nubes en el cielo gris indicaban que se aproximaba la lluvia… Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio de la Capsula Corp finalizando los últimos detalles de la gran nave espacial que estaba construyendo… Miró por la ventana, y solo logró presenciar como algunas gotas comenzaban a caer sutilmente… No les prestó mucha atención, no era normal en esa época del año, pero prefirió ignorarlo y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la gran máquina

Ya está casi lista – se dijo para sí misma – solo necesito terminar de ajustar los controles y quedará perfecta…

Bulma – gritó su padre desde otra habitación – podrías venir un momento?

En seguida voy papá! – respondió mientras quitaba con su mano algunas manchas de aceite de su cara, se levantó y camino hacia su encuentro – que sucede?

Podrías entrar a los animales del jardín? Según el pronóstico se aproxima una tormenta – le dijo mientras volvía a retomar el periódico y a centrar su vista en él

Si padre, en seguida voy antes que la lluvia caiga con más intensidad – Bulma se dio la vuelta, tomó un paragua, las gotas caían suavemente pero aun así no quería empaparse.

Salió al jardín. Le tomó un buen rato entrarlos a todos y meterlos a sus jaulas. Estaban asustados e inquietos, nunca se habían comportado así…

Padre? – lo interrumpió – que les pasa a los animales? Jamás se habían comportado así…

Ni idea hija, debe ser por la tormenta que se acerca – respondió con algo de duda…

Bulma prefirió hacer caso omiso a la reacción de los animales y siguió trabajando en su nave. Pero su mente la desconcertaba cada cierto rato, hace varios días que tenía un mal presentimiento…

Debe ser la tormenta… si, por eso me he preocupado estos días… En la ciudad del Oeste es raro ver un clima tan frío, generalmente aquí parece verano todo el año… Sí… - pensaba – mejor no me preocuparé, terminaré esto e iré al refugio, al parecer esto será complicado.

El viento azotaba con fuerza los árboles y las casas. Era cierto, en la ciudad del Oeste nunca se había presenciado un fenómeno climático de esa magnitud, generalmente las lluvias llegaban con el invierno y en muy poca cantidad, lo suficiente para mantener los campos vivos. La lluvia caía con extrema violencia, el frío era espantoso. Bulma, el Dr. Brief, y algunos de los empleados que se encontraban en ese momento en la corporación, bajaron al subterráneo donde tenían un pequeño refugio equipado en caso de algún desastre.

Es raro, el día de ayer el sol radiaba fuertemente y hoy el frío es terrible – dijo uno de los empleados.

El Dr. Brief, sin decir ninguna palabra, se sentó en un sofá, llevó una mano a su rostro en señal de preocupación y solamente dejó que los pensamientos inundaran su cabeza.

Creo que algo se acerca – dijo una mujer que trabajaba allí

Algo como qué? – preguntó curiosa Bulma

No lo sé, pero no es normal que el clima cambie tan drásticamente, y viste la reacción de tus animales? – le respondió con la voz temblorosa – al parecer, un desastre se aproxima…

Kanit no asustes a la joven Bulma – dijo el más viejo de los empleados – solo debe ser un fenómeno meteorológico señorita Brief, ya verá que dentro de unas horas todo se calmará y volverá a la normalidad

Bulma, algo asustada por las conversaciones de los empleados, decidió ubicarse en otro lugar. Notó que su padre se mostraba muy preocupado y algo inquieto.

Papá? – se sentó a su lado – que te sucede?

Estoy preocupado hija – le dijo con una voz muy baja para que nadie más lo escuche

Aaa… a que te refieres? – lo miró desconcertada

Hace un par de días mientras me encontraba en el laboratorio a altas horas de la madrugada, la gran computadora encendió una luz roja que jamás antes lo había hecho, al parecer unas ondas electromagnéticas externas se aproximaban a nuestro planeta. Al principio pensé que podía ser un meteorito que se estrellaría aquí, pero luego cambié mi teoría. Lo que se acerca, no es un meteorito, la verdad es que no tengo idea lo que es – dijo preocupado – solo sé que se aproxima, y con la velocidad en la que está viajando hacia acá, llegará en menos de lo que pensaba…

Que dices!? – su rostro se empalideció – y cómo estás tan seguro papá? Como sabes que algo viene hacia acá…

Hija no quiero que le comentes esto a nadie, pero estoy bastante seguro que eso que me avisó la computadora se aproxima – dijo – no tengo certeza de que es, quizás es algo insignificante, pero por la fuerza energética que irradiaba hacia acá creo que es muy poderoso…

Entonces, eso fue lo que desató este cambio climático? – preguntó

No lo sé, quizás aquellas ondas están provocando cambios climáticos en la superficie terrestre – dijo – Hace varios años, mucho antes que tu nacieras, había creado un programa en aquella computadora para detectar toda actividad extraterrestre cercana a la superficie de nuestro planeta, y al parecer al fin está haciéndose notar…

Entonces dices – con un tono temeroso – que lo que se aproxima son extraterrestres?

No Bulma no he dicho eso – dijo mientras tomaba su mano para demostrarle seguridad – solo he detectado actividad cercana a la corteza terrestre con una energía impresionante que se acerca con gran velocidad, pero no podría decirte lo que es…

Bulma solo optó por no decir ninguna palabra más, se aferró del brazo de su padre mientras su mirada se perdía en la habitación.

No lo puedo creer – pensaba – la tierra está a punto de sufrir un desastre y no tenemos certeza de lo que se aproxima… solo basta esperar a que todo esto acabe… demonios, tengo miedo…

**(…)**

Según mis coordenadas, aterrizaremos en exactamente… – mirando un pequeño aparato – en 2 días y 9 horas su majestad

Demonios que tropa de inútiles es la que me ha tocado – gritando – no pueden apresurarse más?

Lo lamento joven Vegeta, pero vamos a toda la velocidad posible. Además no podemos exigirnos demasiado porque no sabemos si aquel planeta tiene el combustible adecuado para nuestra nave – le dijo

Pues entonces esos idiotas lo deberán construir! – dijo enfurecido

Señor Vegeta lamento mi imprudencia pero no sabemos con que clase de materiales nos encontraremos allí – respondió – Así que no podemos fiarnos de gastar lo último que nos queda…

Son unos imbéciles! Todos ustedes lo son! Esta es su manera de honrar a su príncipe y a Vegitasei? – les dijo – cuando yo sea el rey ustedes serán los primeros en morir por inútiles…

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia su habitación como lo hacía cada día. Para lo único que salía de allí era para entrenar y dar órdenes… Cada segundo que pasaba su odio y su ira aumentaban más y más, su sed crecía, su fuerza se hacía incontrolable… Como ansiaba llegar a ese planeta y destruir todo de un golpe para volver a Vegitasei y tomar venganza…

Mi padre lo único que hace es poner a estúpidos a mi mando – pensaba mientras sus puños se apretaban – pero me las pagará… este equipo no es digno para un príncipe como yo…

**(…)**

En Vegitasei, el primer escuadrón del día salía para su misión. La joven pálida se encontraba en la quinta fila, dos puestos desde su izquierda. Temerosa y asustada, seguía la marcha en dirección a la gran nave que los llevaría a su destino.  
Ya en su lugar dentro de la nave, solo optó por cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que aterrizaran.  
El viaje se había vuelto desesperante, sentía que llevaba horas allí dentro, la angustia por llegar la estaba devorando por dentro.

Cuál es nuestro destino? – preguntó una voz curiosa de al fondo

En ese momento, el más fuerte del escuadrón, en esos momentos el capitán para llevar a cabo la misión, se levantó para voltearse y responder. Milk de inmediato abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba…

Iremos al planeta Arcose. Como siempre, y para los nuevos, debemos conquistar e imponer el miedo, asesinar para mostrar respeto, para así tener un planeta más de donde sacar nuestros recursos – respondió

Gracias joven Raditz – le dijo el mismo muchacho

Raditz volvió a sentarse. Y Milk, a cerrar sus ojos. Solo le había entrado curiosidad por saber quién era el capitán de aquella misión. Le causó algo de miedo la gran figura imponente que tenía aquel muchacho, pero debía ser valiente, solo por su padre…

Ya luego de unas horas y en un silencio absoluto, sintió una leve turbulencia. Habían aterrizado.  
El escuadrón salió en orden y esperó unos segundos de pie para escuchar las instrucciones de Raditz.

Somos saiyajin, somos la raza más fuerte del universo, ningún otro alienígena puede creer que es más que nosotros, nadie es mejor que nuestra raza – decía con orgullo – Sintamos la satisfacción de que la sangre de esos insectos caiga por nuestras manos, y llevemos la victoria nuevamente a nuestro planeta!

Con un grito eufórico, los saiyajin se separaron mientras corrían destruyendo todo lo que veían a su paso. Raditz encabezaba la misión, pareciera que fuera un juego de niños destruir sin piedad.  
La temerosa Milk solo corría despavorida imitando los movimientos de sus compañeros pero sin ocasionar desastres.  
En eso, una mano enorme toca su hombro, lo que la hace temblar por completo y voltear con miedo.

Te quedarás todo el día mirando lo que hacen tus compañeros y no tomaras iniciativa? – le dijo aquel hombre

Yo…yo… señor yo… lo lamento – dijo temerosa

Eres una saiyajin – la abofeteó – no debes tener miedo, o quieres morir en las manos del rey por deshonrar a tu familia?

Perdóneme señor Raditz – con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para calmar el dolor.

No quiero verte distraída una vez más o yo mismo me ocuparé de asesinarte, entendiste? – Raditz le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y emprendió vuelo para seguir masacrando.

La pobre Milk estaba perdida, si no reaccionaba igual que los saiyajin, pagaría con su vida y quizás con la de su padre, no quería fallarle, debía ocupar el lugar que su madre dejó vacío.  
Caminó un poco observando aquel espectáculo. Saiyajin destruyendo casas y familias completas, con las manos llenas de sangre y el orgullo en las nubes.

Esta bien Milk… - se dijo para sí misma – es momento de actuar, todo sea por mi familia, porque no me siento nada orgullosa haciendo esto…

Cerró sus ojos y estiró su mano para formar una gran bola de energía. Con algo de miedo y sin saber dónde caería la lanzó. Vio como a unos metros de allí una gran explosión había hecho, destruyendo casi un pueblo completo, su fuerza era enorme.  
Uno de sus compañeros se acercó para felicitarla.

Así se hace muchacha – le dijo – un pueblo menos al que asustar

Demonios – sus ojos se inundaron – que hice! No puedo creer que estos imbéciles disfruten haciendo esto…

Eso era lo que quería ver mujer – dijo Raditz – sigue así y la victoria será nuestra…

Milk corrió hacia el lugar que había destruido, el corazón se le detuvo, no podía creer el gran desastre que había ocasionado, cerro nuevamente sus ojos y se dejó caer al suelo.

No soy digna de ser una saiyajin – pensaba – me aborrece la destrucción, por favor, sáquenme de aquí…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ok saiyajin – dijo Raditz – hemos terminado la aniquilación, es momento de llevar la victoria a Vegitasei…

De los 20 saiyajin que se habían embarcado en aquella misión, solo 10 volverían a casa. 4 de ellos murieron en alguna explosión provocada por sus compañeros u otros en manos de la rebelión que llevaron a cabo los Arcosianos. Cada uno volvía con la satisfacción y el orgullo de una gran batalla. El planeta había quedado en ruinas. Todos sus productos estaban siendo explotados por los 6 saiyajin que quedaron al mando de vigilar a los esclavos para que no huyeran de allí. Su momento de partir sería cuando el planeta quede vacío y cada material valioso sea llevado a Vegitasei.

Buen trabajo muchacha – dijo Raditz tocándole el hombro a Milk – sin esa gran explosión que hiciste hubiéramos tardado más, pero de un solo ataque eliminaste a la mitad de la población

Milk solo optó por agachar la mirada avergonzada y seguir avanzando hacia la nave.  
Ya adentro, se sentó en el mismo lugar que venía anteriormente. Escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros, relatando sus hazañas recientes y regodeándose por quién había asesinado más.  
Sus ojos llorosos se ocultaban bajo sus párpados, no podía dejar que nadie la viera llorar, al menos no en ese momento.  
Su mente se inundaba en remordimiento y dolor "_todo esto es por ustedes, familia…"_ se repetía una y otra vez en un murmullo. Hasta que una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos…

Eres la hija de Ox Satán? – le dijo aquel muchacho

Como conoces a mi padre? - respondió evitando el mirarlo

Tu padre fue un gran guerrero – le dijo – escuché por allí que estas aquí para rendirle honores a él tomando el puesto de tu fallecida madre

Pues… si… - respondió Milk

Eres muy fuerte, aunque aún eres una niña – le dijo

Y tu quién demonios eres? – preguntó curiosa

Mi nombre es Turles – le dijo el saiyajin – solo espero que si desde ahora formas parte de nuestra tropa seas útil para algo y no ataques una vez y te escondas el resto de la pelea… crees que no te vi niña? Pero tranquila, respeto mucho a tu padre y no permitiría que el fracaso cobarde que tuvo de hija lo deshonre, agradece que solo yo lo notara.

Como osas a faltarme el respeto así? – dijo furiosa pero con las lágrimas a punto de caer

A mí no me alzas la voz está claro? – le dijo en tono amenazador – llevo más tiempo del que piensas acá, así que la próxima vez que nos falles, yo mismo me encargaré de ti…

Aquel muchacho de cabello negro le dio una mirada amenazadora a Milk y se retiró del lado de ella.

No puedo aguantar tanto – pensaba mientras su mirada se distraía hacia fuera de la ventana – esto no es para mí…

Pasadas unas horas la nave tocaba el suelo de Vegitasei. La tropa comenzaba a formarse para avanzar hacia el castillo al mando de Raditz.

Su majestad, el planeta Arcose ya está bajo nuestros dominios – dijo Raditz orgulloso – hemos traído la victoria a nuestras tierras y le hemos rendido honores a la corona real. Cada uno de los saiyajin que ve acá han sido orgullosos y valerosos guerreros los cuales llevarán la satisfacción a sus familias de nuestro éxito.

Gracias Raditz – dijo el rey sin inmutarse – una vez más ha salido victoriosa tu tropa. Ahora retírense.

El escuadrón salió de allí para emprender vuelo y cada uno dispersarse a su destino.

**(…)**

Jueves 29 de Abril, año 759. El joven Vegeta como cada día se encontraba entrenando en la habitación de gravedad, la había aumentado a 350, el peso era insoportable, pero él era fuerte y orgulloso.

A mí nadie me vencerá – pensaba – nadie es mejor que yo… yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, ningún inútil que lleve mi sangre me quitará ese lugar. Soy el más fuerte del universo, esta es mi misión, esa es mí corona por la que estoy luchando…

Sin darse cuenta su poder aumentaba considerablemente, las venas de su rostro se marcaban cada vez más, sus brazos se habían vuelto más grandes y poderosos. Una sola bola de energía bastó para destruir todo lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación. Por suerte no provocó la ruptura de la pared que dejara un agujero hacia el espacio.

Ya estoy listo – sonrió maliciosamente – mis poderes son admirables, solo faltan unas horas para llegar allí y destruir todo para luego volver y reclamar mi lugar. Ya veremos quién es el más fuerte, Tarble…

Vegeta salió de la habitación, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. La había destrozado por completo, luego de una semana entrenando ya estaba preparado.  
Caminó hacia el cuarto de controles.

Tora – dijo al saiyajin que estaba a cargo de los controles – no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta nuestra llegada al planeta Tierra, iré a la cápsula de recuperación.

Como ordene su majestad – le dijo

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y caminó a una habitación en donde habían 3 cápsulas de recuperación. Se quitó la ropa completamente y entro a una de ellas.

Cuando despierte de aquí comenzará la masacre, prepárense terrícolas, que esta vez no queda un gramo de compasión en mí… - pensaba Vegeta mientras el líquido llenaba la cápsula

**(…)**

La tormenta se había alejado, el sol resplandecía como siempre. Un día completo habían tenido que pasar bajo tierra. De a poco las almas comenzaron a aparecer en la luz del día. Llantos se escuchaban por doquier por la forma en que el duro viento había destrozado sus casas, gritos desesperados gritando nombres, como si buscaran a alguien extraviado.  
La joven Bulma abría sus ojos encandilados por la luz del día tratando de entender que era lo que ocurría.  
Se aferró del brazo de su padre al asumir el destrozo de su ciudad, lamentablemente, ese era solo el comienzo, esto solo era el clima que había reaccionado, aún faltaba lo peor, los saiyajin estaban por llegar.

Demonios, he perdido la mitad de mi laboratorio, ese árbol que siempre me gustó cayó sobre nuestra casa – dijo Bulma

Tranquila hija, nos levantaremos y volveremos a construir todo de a poco – le respondió su padre para darle algo de alivio

Pero padre… - hablando en voz baja – no me dijiste que algo se aproximaba? Si es así… esto aún no termina…

Lo sé cariño, pero no quiero preocuparte, ni a ti ni al resto, iré a ver si aún funciona la computadora. Espero estar equivocándome con estos cálculos… - Respondió el Dr. Brief.

Ambos científicos seguidos por sus ayudantes entraron a la casa para constatar los daños. Bulma y su padre se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la gran computadora. Esa luz roja seguía brillando, cada vez su palpitar era más fuerte.

Padre – apoyó sus manos en el mesón para luego agachar la mirada – la nave espacial esta lista…

Que me quieres decir con eso hija? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

Creo que… creo que debemos irnos de aquí antes de que ocurra el desastre – le dijo

Estás segura Bulma? No creo que sea lo correcto huir mientras el resto del mundo sufra las consecuencias – respondió

Con esta nave no podremos salvar a todo el mundo, pero sí a una gran cantidad de personas, no podemos hacernos cargo de la vida de todos… - dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir

Hija no pienses así, quizás mi preocupación solo sea materia que flota en el espacio a orillas de nuestra atmósfera – respondió

Y si no es así? – gritó eufórica – y si de verdad una amenaza se acerca a la tierra y estamos evadiendo esta oportunidad de salvarnos!

Bulma cálmate por favor – le dijo el Dr. Brief mientras intentaba tomar sus brazos – No sé porque te confié esto, pensé que serías más madura para pensar…

Bah, no me hables de madurez padre – dijo cruzándose de brazos – esto no se trata de madurez, se trata de sobrevivir, y no pretendo estar acá cuando esto comience

Haz lo que quieras hija – le dijo – pero no cuentes conmigo, no puedo ser tan cobarde para evadir lo que yo mismo he predicho y no fui capaz de advertirle al resto de la gente, así que si te quieres salvar, hazlo sola

Padre no actúes así! – comenzó a llorar desesperada

Lo lamento Bulma, pero la verdad, no creo que tengas el tiempo suficiente para preparar la máquina y partir de acá – le dijo

Los grandes y azules ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas que se desbordaban sin piedad. Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles por lo que se sentó para no desfallecer. Era verdad, el tiempo les estaba jugando en contra, no alcanzaría a equipar la nave, reunir la cantidad de gente y partir de allí. La computadora brillaba desesperada, anunciaba que la hora estaba por llegar.

**Me salió un poco corto el capítulo, mañana l**es t**raigo uno mejor, espero les guste mi historia, gracias por todos sus reviews y su fidelidad, son las mejores lectoras (: jaja **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La tarde transcurría en un silencio absoluto. Bulma, para distraer su mente, estaba ajustando algunos desperfectos en sus máquinas más preciadas.  
El Dr. Brief pasó largas horas en la gran computadora, tratando de deducir que era lo que realmente iría a pasar. Pero era inútil. La máquina era vieja y no anunciaba con precisión lo que acontecía, solo señalaba que se aproximaba el peligro.

Señorita Bulma, la veo agotada, quiere un café? – le dijo uno de los ayudantes

Mm – respondió algo distraída – si no es mucha la molestia…

En seguida se lo traigo – le dijo el muchacho

La joven Bulma se levantó del suelo donde estaba trabajando y camino hacia el lado de su padre, apoyó su mano en el hombro de él y miró con atención los resultados de la computadora.

Cuanto tiempo nos queda? – le dijo temerosa

Según los cálculos, en 27 horas lo que sea que se aproxime cruzará nuestra atmósfera – le dijo

Demonios – dijo – el tiempo se agota, y siento que no he hecho nada bien en mi vida…

A que te refieres hija? – preguntó curioso el Dr. Brief – eres una científica reconocida, la mujer más inteligente del planeta, además con una belleza extraordinaria…

Lo sé, pero no es lo que yo hubiera optado. Me habría gustado ser más normal, salir como una chica de mi edad, tener amigos, quizás un novio… no lo sé… no haber dedicado toda mi vida a los estudios y sociabilizar más – con un nudo en la garganta y aguantando las lágrimas, por primera vez Bulma confesó a su padre su verdadero deseo…

Pero hija – tomó su mano – nunca me comentaste algo así… Si hubiera conocido tus verdaderos intereses nunca te hubiera obligado a ser quien yo quería que fueras

Lo sé padre, pero nunca quise decepcionarte. Siempre quisiste que fuera una científica como tú, pero nunca me preguntaste que quería hacer yo – le dijo – no me quejo de nada de lo que me has dado, adoro la ciencia y las investigaciones, es el mejor camino que pudiste optar para mí, pero quizás si hubiera conocido más del mundo de afuera…

Perdóname hija – le dijo apenado – solo quise dar lo mejor del mundo para ti, aunque te privé de muchas cosas…

Bulma, un poco apenada, abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Al parecer les quedaban pocas horas juntos que debían aprovecharlas…

Tu madre estaría orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido – le dijo besando su frente

**(…)**

Kakarotto! – gritó su madre – donde estás? Tu padre te busca!

Aquí estoy madre – dijo el agitado joven bajando las escaleras y poniéndose su armadura a duras penas

Está bien hijo, hoy es el día. Tu padre esta esperándote afuera, por favor, no nos decepciones hijo, cumple todas las demandas que te exija nuestro rey… de acuerdo? – le dijo algo preocupada mientras ayudaba a su hijo a colocarse la armadura

Lo sé madre – algo molesto – no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar para la realeza, pero lo haré por ustedes…

Ese es mi niño – le besó tiernamente la mejilla – ahora vete

El joven Kakarotto salió de mala gana al encuentro con su padre.  
Había llegado el día en el que el rey había solicitado los servicios de aquel hábil saiyajin. El pobre de Kakarotto no tenía la motivación suficiente para ir al castillo y obedecer las órdenes del rey Vegeta, él solamente quería terminar luego su trabajo para así volver al mercado a trabajar y retomar la vida que le gustaba.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se colocaba su armadura de batallas. Nunca le había gustado. Era incómoda, prefería usar aquellas prendas que le ofrecían en el mercado para sentirse más cómodo y con mayor libertad para moverse. Pero todo lo hacía por su familia, pues el rey le tenía mucho afecto a la familia de Bardock.

Ya estoy listo padre – le dijo algo serio

Bien, vamos, colócate esto – entregándole un scouter

Kakarotto se lo colocó y ambos saiyajin emprendieron el vuelo hacia el castillo.  
Tan solo unos minutos les tomó llegar allí, puesto que su casa quedaba a las orillas del reino real.  
El joven saiyajin algo curioso observaba cada detalle dentro del castillo con la misma emoción como si fuera un niño. Hace años que no entraba a aquel lugar. La última misión que había realizado fue hace poco más de 2 meses, y luego de su retorno a Vegitasei se había dirigido inmediatamente a su casa.

Hijo por favor guarda la compostura y compórtate como un verdadero guerrero, no como un niño – le dijo en un susurro algo molesto

Kakarotto obedeció la orden algo burlesco y caminó como si fuera dentro de una tropa, lo que levantó aún más el enojo de Bardock.  
Ya a las afueras del gran salón del trono, Bardock le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su hijo, simulando un _"si no te_ _comportas, nos cortan la cabeza a ambos"_ lo que hizo que Kakarotto se le formara un nudo en la garganta.  
Entró detrás de su padre, allí como siempre, el rey Vegeta se encontraba dándole órdenes a un  
grupo de saiyajin.  
Al notar la presencia de Bardock, Vegeta les pidió inmediatamente a los saiyajin que se retiraran.

He venido con mi hijo como lo solicitó su majestad – haciéndole una reverencia, la cual Kakarotto imitó.

El rey Vegeta, con su mirada profunda y amenazadora, miró durante un largo rato a Kakarotto, lo que hizo despertar el miedo en él por no saber cuál sería el trabajo que le designaría.

Como ustedes saben, mi primogénito Vegeta, ha emprendido su misión más importante – les dijo – dentro de una semana y unos días llegará a nuestras tierras con la victoria y su orgullo intacto, por lo que necesito de tus servicios, Kakarotto. Necesito que comiences a trabajar en los subterráneos, porque te harás cargo de vigilar la seguridad de las celdas de los esclavos.

Lo que usted me está pidiendo es que sea algo así como un guardia de seguridad? – le dijo algo extrañado mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza para revolver su cabello

Si quieres tomarlo así, pues bien. No sabemos cuáles serán las actitudes que tengan estos terrícolas que traiga como esclavos, por lo que tú serás quien los vigile y procure mantener el orden y la disciplina, si es necesario asesinar, lo harás, pero esa es tu misión – le dijo

Demonios – pensaba –tendré que permanecer cada día a cada hora encerrado acá en el castillo y no podré ir al mercado, este rey esta loco…

Tienes algún problema en cumplir las órdenes de tu rey? – le dijo con tono de amenaza

No… no para nada su majestad – haciendo una reverencia – cumpliré todas sus órdenes

Sabía que tu hijo sería perfecto para esto Bardock, ya que resultó ser una desgracia para tu familia que su poder no sea parecido al de tu otro hijo Raditz, alguna función útil le daremos para servir a la corona – le dijo

Que se cree este imbécil, que por ser el rey puede venir a tratar a otros como se le plazca – pensaba Bardock mientras se inclinaba como en señal de respeto.

Padre e hijo luego de una última reverencia salieron del gran salón.  
Al cruzar aquella puerta, se encontraron con la reina, quien puso una cara de sorpresa por no esperar aquella visita.

Bardock – tomando su brazo para detenerlo – que haces en el castillo?

Buenos días su majestad – besando su mano – he traído a mi hijo menor con su esposo pues le ha designado una tarea acá en el castillo

Él es tu hijo? Que grande estás, Kakarotto… hace muchos años que no veía tu presencia por estos lados – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Mucho gusto su majestad – le dijo con una reverencia

Cuál es la misión que te ha propuesto el rey, joven? – le preguntó

Pues… - con tono simpático – debo ser el supuesto guardia real de los esclavos de no sé donde, pero la verdad no tengo idea que hacer jajaja

Kakarotto – regañándolo – no te dirijas con ese tono a la reina

Bardock no lo regañes, sabes que yo no soy como mi esposo – le dijo – no te preocupes joven, yo a veces tampoco entiendo las tareas que pide el rey, pero es mejor cumplirlas antes de hacerlo enojar

Si losé ya me lo han advertido – comenzó a reír a carcajadas lo que despertó la curiosidad de algunos guardias que de inmediato salieron a ver que ocurría

Será mejor que vuelvan a su casa – les dijo algo asustada – adiós Bardock, adiós joven Kakarotto

Los saiyajin caminaron sin vacilación hacia la salida para emprender vuelo nuevamente a su hogar. En el camino, una pregunta curiosa despertó en Kakarotto, lo que hizo que desactive su scouter, seguido por su padre, para que nadie espiara su conversación.

Padre? – le dijo mientras volaban – por que la reina se ve tan magullada? No representa la misma alegría que hace unos años cuando la vi…

Tu sabes cómo es el rey hijo… ante su pueblo se impone con miedo, imagínate como lo hace con su esposa. Además ha tenido muchas decepciones y malos tratos en su vida, partiendo por su hijo mayor… - le dijo Bardock algo preocupado

Vegeta? – respondió – pero ese joven siempre ha sido un problema, desde que lo conozco ha tenido el mismo carácter de su padre

Lamentablemente el rey ha influenciado mucho en la personalidad del príncipe, no siempre fue así como lo ves ahora, en un tiempo pasado sentía mucha empatía por su madre, pero desde que el rey le ha metido en la cabeza que debe ser el más fuerte del universo para llegar a ser el rey, lo único que hace es meter miedo y que su orgullo se incremente cada vez más – le dijo

Y su otro hijo… como se llamaba…. Tarble? – le dijo

Bardock se detuvo, y le hizo un gesto a Kakarotto para que lo siguiera. Volaron hacia un gran bosque que quedaba las afueras del reino. Esperando que nadie los viera, bajaron hacia el suelo para seguir aquella privada conversación.

Hijo la reina me ha prohibido hablar de la situación de Tarble con cualquier otra persona – le dijo algo temeroso – pero yo sé que tu no nos traicionarías

El ambiente se puso algo tenso y la curiosidad de Kakarotto despertó aún más….

Que… que es lo que pasa con el príncipe Tarble… - le preguntó

El día de la revolución de Freezer, como todos lo saben, Tarble fue de gran ayuda para derrotarlo, lo que despertó el interés de muchos de los saiyajin por nombrarlo a él como nuestro futuro rey por su valentía. Estos comentarios llegaron a oídos del rey Vegeta, lo cual le disgustó mucho, pues como sabes, no es su hijo favorito, y Tarble tampoco es el más dedicado a las peleas – le dijo – sin embargo, de todas formas el rey dio aviso al joven Vegeta, lo que incitó al príncipe a sentir mucho más odio y rencor por su hermano. Estos días que el príncipe se ha encontrado en su misión, su poder de energía ha aumentado notablemente, pero todo lo ha hecho no por salir victorioso, si no por volver y tomar atribuciones en la corona. Lo que pretende es enfrentarse al pobre de Tarble y eliminarlo para que no le quite su puesto…

Qué? – dijo asombrado – no puedo creer lo que me dices… No creí que el rey fuera tan cruel para poner a sus dos hijos en contra por la corona…

Lo peor hijo, que el joven Tarble no está interesado en tomar el puesto de su hermano, pero el rey se ha encargado de mostrarle lo contrario a Vegeta – dijo – es por eso que la reina me ha encargado la misión de proteger al menor de sus hijos, y en caso de que Vegeta regrese y tome atribuciones incorrectas, se desatará una guerra para defender al joven Tarble.

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me dices… alguien más está enterado de esto? – preguntó

Si, muchos guerreros están de acuerdo con respaldar y cuidar al joven príncipe de las manos de su hermano – le dijo

Wow… esto se ve interesante – comenzó a sonreír – podría yo unirme a aquella tropa?

Pero hijo… a ti no te gustan las peleas… - le dijo Bardock extrañado

Si es por defender al inocente y lograr la justicia, claro que me entusiasmo por pelear – le dijo con una voz de satisfacción

Bardock le lanzó una sonrisa a su hijo, rara vez se sentía orgulloso de él, pues nunca había optado por tomar decisiones que le agradaran, pero esta vez era diferente, si llegase a ocurrir, pelearía codo a codo con su hijo defendiendo el honor de la corona.

Ambos saiyajin volvieron a su casa, allí prometieron que no volverían a retomar el tema ni lo compartirían con nadie, especialmente con Raditz, que no era adecuado que se enterara de eso, pues él lo tomaría como algo personal con Vegeta.

Kakarotto subió al techo de su casa y allí se recostó para mirar el cielo rojizo de Vegitasei.

Vaya – pensaba – pelear por defender a alguien y no para dominar un pueblo… esto es fantástico, al fin este pueblo esta peleando por defender sus derechos y no porque alguien se los ordena… Espero con ansias la llegada del príncipe y su reacción…

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, en la cápsula de recuperación, el joven príncipe llenaba su cabeza con pensamientos que lo atormentaban, sus ojos cerrados y su mente distraída le permitían concentrarse en sus próximos objetivos.

A penas llegue a ese estúpido planeta – pensaba – destruiré a todos sin compasión… No me tomará ni 5 segundos volar a esos insectos ja ja … La victoria será mía, ninguno de estos imbéciles que me acompañan alcanzarán a salir de la nave cuando yo ya haya destruido todo… Solo espero volver a Vegitasei en menos tiempo de lo que me tomó llegar aquí… Ya te tendré entre mis manos Tarble, ya sentiré tu sangre derramarse por mis dedos y que ese estúpido pueblo entienda que no pueden elegir a su rey, su rey ya esta predicho, y soy yo, el saiyajin más fuerte del universo… Ahora aprenderán inútiles, que no existe nadie mejor que yo y nadie que me reemplace… La sangre real no lo hace digno de volverse rey por haber derrotado a Freezer, fue solo suerte. Nadie me quitará la corona, nadie es tan apto para ser el rey de Vegitasei como yo…

**Gracias lindas por sus reviews, queda poco para que nuestro saiyajin llegue al planeta Tierra, así que piensen en cuál será su reacción cuando llegue, quizás se lleven una sorpresa jaja espero les guste el capítulo, en unas horas más espero publicar el siguiente…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Madre? – preguntó un muchacho – madre dónde estás?

Recorrió los grandes pasillos para llegar a la entrada de una torre con un pequeño balcón.

Madre te encuentras acá? – dijo

Vio a aquella mujer de espaldas mirando hacia el horizonte, tocó su hombro pero no recibió respuesta. Su mirada estaba perdida y desorientada, su cara empalidecía cada vez más, las bolsas en sus ojos pesaban más que los grandes collares que llevaba.

Vegeta? – respondió tomando la mano del muchacho que tenía en su hombro sin mirar realmente quien era – hijo eres tú? – preguntó volteándose – ah… Tarble, hijo te confundí

Lo lamento madre… quería ver si necesitabas algo – dijo algo apenado

No hijo, estoy bien… - dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en el paisaje

Te ves cansada, hace cuantos días no duermes? – le dijo

No lo sé, creo que desde que se fue tu hermano – respondió

Madre no puedes preocuparte de cada paso que da Vegeta, el es un hombre fuerte y poderoso, jamás lo lastimarían. Ya debe haber llegado a aquel planeta, volverá antes de que lo imagines – dijo tratando de consolarla

Lo sé hijo, pero tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que vuelva y ver la viva imagen de tu padre… temo por su bienestar, temo por que se convierta en quien nunca quise… - su voz se notaba dañada y triste

Madre, no puedes pedir eso, la influencia que pone mi padre sobre él, es tan grande que lo moldea a su parecer para que sea su perfecto sucesor… - le dijo

Tarble… prométeme que nunca cambiarás… que nadie se imponga sobre ti… - dijo abrazando a su hijo

Mamá… - la abrazo con más fuerzas – te prometo que no seré igual a mi padre si es lo que piensas… Vegeta ya… Vegeta ya no tiene vuelta atrás…

Has hablado con Bardock? – dijo alejándose de él

Si… hace unos días me conto todo… - le respondió Tarble – tengo miedo…

No lo tengas… sé que tu hermano no te haría daño… pero es mejor prevenir… Quizás el joven que vuelva no sea el que solíamos conocer – le dijo apenada

Eso es lo que me imagino – respondió – Él muchacho que llegue a Vegitasei vendrá lleno de odio, sed de poder y venganza…

Te protegeremos cariño… nadie, ni tu padre ni menos tu hermano te pondrá una mano encima… - le dijo

Los días pasaban y la llegada de Vegeta se aproximaba. El miedo que sentía Tarble por su hermano aumentaba cada día más al igual que la ansiedad por saber que sucederá. Quería darle explicaciones, y decirle que no tenía interés en quitarle su lugar, pero Vegeta no era alguien que razonara antes de actuar… Y menos si su padre lo incitaba a tomar venganza.

Espero que a Vegeta le ocurra algo que le haga cambiar de parecer… que le cambie la vida y deje la que lleva… Algo que lo haga ser él mismo y no quien espera mi padre… - respondió algo apenado

Por la cara de la reina corrieron unas sutiles lágrimas. Aquella parte de la torre donde no llegaban los guardias y el rey tenía desconocimiento, se había vuelto el lugar perfecto para descansar de todo el tormento que vivía a diario.

Madre… te buscaba porque mi padre ha solicitado que hagas de tu presencia en el salón – dijo Tarble

Gracias hijo – le besó la mejilla y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al salón.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Keira tomó aire y entró para encontrarse con el rey. Algo temerosa pero tratando de parecer fuerte, preguntaba cuál era el motivo de su llamado.

Te mandé a buscar mujer para que me digas que demonios ha estado haciendo tu hijo estos días – dijo imponente – los guardias me han informado que lo han visto salir a altas horas de la noche del laboratorio, ese mocoso no tiene nada que hacer en esos lados

Y porque no lo has hablado directamente tu con él? Que tengo que ver yo en esos asuntos? – dijo firme

Es tu hijo, tu sabes en los pasos que anda, ese idiota me mentiría como lo hace normalmente – le dijo

No lo trates así, y también es tu hijo, solo te preocupas de ellos cuando están entrenando o pelean – le dijo – el resto del tiempo pareciera como si no existen para ti

Esos mocosos para lo único que sirven es para pelear – dijo – somos saiyajin en nuestro objetivo de vida… o quieres que estudien y esas cosas de tarados?

Por supuesto que sí! – dijo enfadada – si Vegeta quiere ser un buen rey debe ser un hombre inteligente que tome decisiones correctas para nuestra raza y no imponga todo por la fuerza. Al igual que Tarble, el puesto al que llegue debe manejarlo con determinación e ingenio

Sólo hablas boberías mujer – dijo levantándose de su trono – los niños no tienen porque saber idioteces si van a gobernar imponiendo la fuerza y el castigo como se ha hecho por generaciones, no vengas aquí con tus cursilerías si no quieres que te decapite en este instante.

Tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, Keira se volteó y sin decir otra palabra salió del salón. Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su balcón. Allí se dejo caer en el suelo para botar toda la tristeza que sentía en su interior.  
Los malos tratos de su esposo, el cambio tan radical de su hijo, y que el rey no aceptara a su otro hijo, debía cargarlo cada día…

**(…)**

Solo dos horas. Ya se ve la tierra desde esta distancia. Salió de la cápsula, se colocó su mejor armadura, y caminó por el pasillo.  
Su ronca y masculina voz se hiso presente en la habitación para que todos los guerreros voltearan a ver su presencia.

Su majestad – dijo un saiyajin parándose a su lado – estamos próximos a nuestro aterrizaje.

Ya era hora idiotas – dijo – cuánto tiempo queda?

Dos horas es el tiempo aproximado, joven – le respondió

No pueden apurarse? – dijo eufórico mientras apoyaba sus manos en el tablero de controles

Lo lamento joven Vegeta, si nos apuramos no tendremos combustible suficiente para nuestro regreso – dijo temeroso

Y porque demonios no pensaron en cargar más combustible antes de partir? – gritó desesperado

Pues esto es lo que acostumbramos llevar en cada misión – le dijo

Son unos inútiles – dijo golpeando la pared y volteándose para salir

Vegeta caminó por el pasillo hasta la que era su habitación. Nuevamente golpeó la pared para luego apoyar su cabeza en el lado que había hundido.

Demonios – centro su mirada en el suelo – que es lo que me pasa… porque siento esto… porque siento que fallaré en esta misión…. No puede ser, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, soy el más fuerte del universo, no entiendo porque siento esta angustia… DEMONIOS! – gritó – siento… siento – comenzó a mirar sus manos desesperado – siento miedo…

El tiempo en el que Vegeta estuvo en la cápsula de recuperación y teniendo el tiempo suficiente para pensar y planear su ataque, una visión vino a él.  
En su cabeza pudo imaginar el planeta tierra y a él tan débil, su fuerza se había esfumado, su orgullo no existía. Una suave voz le decía que se retirara, que no valía la pena intentarlo porque fallaría. Luego de eso vio oscuro, y a él en el medio, derrotado y todo magullado, sintió que su momento había llegado. No podía levantarse, y a lo lejos, una sombra se acercaba a su lado, parecía una mujer, pero no estaba seguro pues su vista se nublaba. Aquella sombra le tendió su mano y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Se sintió vivo de nuevo, esa sombra la devolvió la vida, y luego se marcho dejándolo allí confundido.  
Miró a su alrededor y vio el planeta intacto, como si él hubiera sido al que derrotaron, caminó unos pasos y vio a toda su raza inerte, y luego despertó.

Eso fue solo un sueño – se decía una y otra vez – esto no significa nada… nadie puede derrotarme a mí… yo soy un príncipe, yo soy igual a mi padre. Soy el más poderoso de los saiyajin, la raza dominante… si… eso fue solo una pesadilla….

Joven Vegeta – lo interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta – estamos próximos a llegar así que le sugiero que se prepare para el aterrizaje

Vegeta no respondió y solo salió de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar donde estaban reunidos todos los saiyajin esperando la llegada.

Quedan 10 minutos – dijo un joven – tomen asiento y prepárense


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaro antes de empezar, que lo que sucede en la tierra y en la nave de Vegeta ocurre en paralelo (: **

Capítulo 11

Viernes 30 de abril, año 759, 7:46 AM.

El sol se ve diferente – dijo un ciudadano

Si, hace un calor insoportable, está más grande de lo normal – le respondió su acompañante

Las altas temperaturas que irradiaba el sol en el planeta tierra, había ocasionado un gran desconcierto en la población. Los primeros rayos solo se habían hecho presentes hace una hora, pero el calor era enorme.

Padre – dijo la joven Bulma – que es lo que está ocurriendo?

Me lo temía... – dijo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba su barbilla – es un meteorito, eso es lo que se acercaba. El calor que sentimos no es del sol, es el meteorito que se acerca

Estas seguro papá? – dijo curiosa – pues por lo que a mí respecta ese sigue siendo el sol con la diferencia que irradia más calor que un día normal de verano… El clima ha estado bastante extraño

La otra explicación sería… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar – que "algo" haya hecho un gran agujero en la atmósfera, es por eso que los rayos del sol entran con mayor intensidad

"Algo"? – preguntó – a que te refieres con "algo"?. No crees que ya lo hubiéramos visto en el cielo?

No necesariamente hija, existen 5 capas en la atmósfera terrestre, de las cuales existe una distancia razonable – dijo mientras analizaba unos datos en su computadora – es posible que aquello que se acerca haya cruzado ya la estratósfera, por eso el aumento de la temperatura pues al romperla los rayos del sol entran sin piedad… Solamente le queda llegar a la Troposfera para que podamos visualizar quienes nos visitan…

Entonces… en cuanto tiempo llegarán? – preguntó con miedo

En cualquier momento… - le dijo

Demonios – apretó los puños y agachó la mirada para evitar llorar – espero no sea nada grave…

La joven Bulma subió a su habitación e inconscientemente tomó un bolso y comenzó a guardar sus objetos más preciados… Guardó la foto de su madre y la carta que le dejó antes de fallecer, algunos libros de ciencia que le gustaban y un par de instrumentos de laboratorio que le regaló su padre en algún cumpleaños.  
Se puso el bolso al hombro y bajó las escaleras a encontrarse con su padre.

Veo que piensas irte – le dijo él

No, solo quiero rescatar algunas cosas… - respondió con la voz entrecortada – no me marcharé…

**(…)**

Joven Vegeta – lo interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta – estamos próximos a llegar así que le sugiero que se prepare para el aterrizaje

Vegeta no respondió y solo salió de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar donde estaban reunidos todos los saiyajin esperando la llegada.

Quedan 10 minutos – dijo un joven – tomen asiento y prepárense

Vegeta, con una sonrisa maliciosa y con su armadura impecable, se cruzó de brazos en la espera del aterrizaje.

Al fin…. – pensaba – al fin cumpliré la misión más importante que tienen los saiyajin que ansían llegar a la corona o a un buen puesto… Al fin impresionaré a mi padre y le cerraré la boca a ese engreído. Al fin ese estúpido pueblo sabrá quién es el rey que merecen… Al fin el idiota de Tarble sentirá temor por lo que soy capaz de hacer… Necesito sentir la sangre de esos terrícolas derramándose en mis dedos, que mis oídos se deleiten con sus gritos desesperados pidiendo clemencia…. Al fin ese sueño será solo lo que es… un sueño…. Nada será impedimento para que el príncipe de los saiyajin se convierta en el más fuerte y respetado del universo entero!

Vaya – dijo uno de los guerreros – ese es el planeta que vamos a destruir? Es bastante pequeño, yo mismo lo haría con una sola mano j aja ja

Vegeta despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que dijo aquel saiyajin

Te crees muy fuerte insecto? – dijo levantándose y tomando a aquel joven del cuello – si quieres pelear y no morir en este momento te advierto que mejor cierres la boca y no vuelvas a desconcentrarme!

Lo…. Lo lamento joven Vegeta no quise insultarlo – dijo temeroso

Vegeta lo soltó bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros para volver a sentarse en su puesto.

Vamos a aumentar la velocidad para atravesar la atmósfera – dijo la voz tras el parlante

Ya era hora – pensaba Vegeta. Prefería centrarse en su mente que conversar con otras personas pues no estaban a su nivel – solo unos minutos más y comenzará la masacre…

**(…)**

Que demonios es eso! – gritó con desesperación una mujer

Es una nave espacial? – dijo otra persona

Ha llegado el día del juicio final – se escuchó entre sollozos

En la capital del Oeste se escuchaban gritos desesperados y llantos inconsolables por no saber qué era lo que se estaba aproximando a la tierra.  
Lo que parecía una nave espacial se acercaba con gran velocidad hacia ellos.  
Era enorme, el doble hasta quizás el triple que una casa normal… En unos minutos aquella gran nave había pisado suelo terrícola. Aterrizó en una granja que quedaba a varios kilómetros de allí. El caos comenzaba, miles de autos intentaban salir de la ciudad, miles de personas corrían sin un rumbo fijo.

Han llegado – dijo Bulma

Los viste? – preguntó su padre

Hace unos minutos salí al jardín y pude ver una enorme nave espacial que caía en la granja cercana – dijo temerosa – además no es difícil darse cuenta de que algo pasa si los gritos de la gente son estremecedores

Vaya… mis cálculos fueron correctos – dijo – ahora solo falta saber quién o quiénes nos han venido a visitar…

**(…)**

Las tropas comenzaron a formarse para salir de la nave.  
Al mando y adelante, se encontraba el príncipe como guía de los saiyajin. Tras de él, el grupo de 20 guerreros que iban de apoyo.  
Dos saiyajin se habían quedado en la nave como guardias por si algún curioso quería entrar.

No les diré ninguna palabra cursi como lo hacen todos los idiotas que están al mando – dijo Vegeta – yo no soy el líder de su tropa, yo soy el príncipe de su raza y deberán rendirme honores. Solo hagan lo que yo les diga y no lo que se les antoje, esta misión es mía, no de ustedes insectos, así que si alguien osa a intentar superarme, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarlo.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el príncipe voló mientras destruía todo lo que se encontrase bajo él. Seguido de su tropa de guerreros que volaban esperando alguna instrucción.

Vaya – pensó Vegeta – de aquí se ve un pueblo cercano, creo que serán los primeros que mataré.

Voló a toda velocidad… Miró curioso por sobre sus pies aquellos edificios y casas, eran tan diferentes a la estructura de su planeta. La gente corría con desesperación, aún nadie había notado la presencia de esos seres volando por sobre su ciudad.

Que es eso! – dijo un joven mirando al cielo apuntando a los guerreros

Gritos y más gritos se escuchaban, algunos rogando piedad, otros asustados, y otros esperando la reacción de aquellos extraterrestres.

Sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa maliciosa, el joven saiyajin, príncipe de su raza, preparó una bola de energía enorme que arrojó sin piedad sobre aquella ciudad. Una gran explosión se vio, y en menos de 5 segundos el lugar quedó hecho cenizas, como si nunca hubiese existido algo allí.

Ahora ustedes – volteándose a ver a su tropa – bajen allí y vean si no hay sobrevivientes, y si quedan, ya saben que hacer

Los 20 guerreros bajaron buscando alguna señal de vida que eliminar, pero no encontraron nada, Vegeta ya había acabado con todo.  
Volvieron a volar al lado de su príncipe para decirle que el lugar estaba vacío.  
Luego de esto, volaron en otra dirección para encontrar más víctimas.

Allá se ve otra ciudad – pensó el príncipe volando más rápido – esta es más grande, y se ve más interesante… Será bueno esta vez bajar a ver la cara de mis víctimas j aja ja

Hizo lo mismo que en la ciudad anterior, se detuvo sobre ella pero esta vez para ver cuál sería el mejor lugar donde atacar.  
Había una casa que era diferente… No era como todas, esta era más grande y se veía más atrayente.  
_"Quizás en ese lugar tengan artefactos que puedan servir para llevar a mi planeta, no lo destruiré aún para cerciorarme de qué esconden allí" _pensó el príncipe.  
Espero nuevamente escuchar aquellos gritos desesperados por notar su presencia para bajar al suelo terrícola.

Quién diablos eres tú! – gritó un joven asustado al ver a Vegeta

Que quién soy yo? – dijo arrogante – yo soy el príncipe de los saiyain, la raza de guerreros más importante y sanguinarios del universo, así que quién ose a faltarme el respeto lo eliminaré con mis propias manos

Que es lo que quieres? – gritó una mujer

Vaya – dijo – estos insectos hacen muchas preguntas, lo mejor será demostrarles quién manda aquí.

Formo una pequeña bola de energía bajo el asombro de los terrícolas, para luego destruir una calle completa. Casas, autos y personas se vieron afectados con el primer ataque que el príncipe realizaba en esa ciudad.

La gente comenzó a correr desesperada, mientras el príncipe dio una señal a sus guerreros para que comenzaran a eliminar la ciudad sin piedad, el exterminio comenzaba.

Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban destruyendo la ciudad, el príncipe curioso voló hacia donde vio aquel lugar donde pensaba que había artefactos que le podían servir.  
Entró y estaba vacío, no había ningún rastro de que hubiera personas en esa casa.  
Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a algo que parecía un laboratorio, claro, era mil veces más pequeño que el que existía en el castillo, pero supuso que era uno por las cosas que se encontraban allí dentro. 

Demonios – dijo – aquí no hay nada que me sirva salvo esas tontas máquinas que son de una tecnología muy vieja para apropiarme de ellas…

Salió de la casa y con una bola de energía la destruyó en un segundo ya que no había nada que le sirviera allí. Voló nuevamente para destruir junto a los otros saiyajin.

Qué demonios era eso – dijo Bulma asustada saliendo de su escondite

El príncipe había destruido la casa, pero no sabía que bajo de ella se encontraba un refugio difícil de romper en donde la joven Bulma, su padre y algunos ayudantes se habían escondido al notar la presencia de aquel joven en su hogar.

Son ellos hija – dijo el Dr. Brief

Pero parecen personas como nosotros – le dijo

Pero vuela – dijo un joven – y destruye cosas… así que no creo que tanto se parezca a nosotros…

A pesar del miedo que tengo, debo ir a averiguar qué demonios son esas cosas – dijo Bulma arrojando una cápsula y subiendo a la nave que había aparecido

Bulma por favor! No te arriesgues! – dijo el Dr. Brief gritando inútilmente para detener a su hija

La joven científica con una velocidad lenta y evitando tomar mucha altura para que no la vieran, voló en su pequeña nave, algo curiosa por saber quiénes habían llegado a la tierra.

Demonios – pensaba – tengo miedo, pero el hecho que físicamente parezcan seres humanos ha despertado mi curiosidad por saber quiénes son… Ese niño puede destruirme en un segundo… aun así… diablos… quiero saber qué es él…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Dr. Brief hizo lo mismo que su hija y trató de seguirle el rastro.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad y ver tal destrucción, Bulma guardó su cápsula y comenzó a observar el espectáculo escondida tras un auto.  
Un grupo de jóvenes, quizás tendrían unos 20 y algo años, formaban unas extrañas bolas brillantes con sus manos que eran capaces de destruir cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.  
Su ropa era extraña, parecían armaduras, pero sus piernas no estaban cubiertas.  
Algo extraño rodeaba su cintura… ¿una cola? Si… eso era… una cola…

Qué diablos son esas cosas – pensaba Bulma mirando a los jóvenes

Bulma! Bulma donde estás! – gritaba el Dr. Brief

Pa… - la joven no alcanzó a responder cuando tuvo que volver a su escondite, pues su padre estaba en graves problemas….

Qué buscas anciano? – dijo el saiyajin tomando al Dr. Brief por el cuello de su camisa

Yo… yo… - dijo temeroso

SILENCIO! – gritó el saiyajin – soy el príncipe si no doy órdenes de hablar, no lo haces!

Pero… - intentaba hablar pero la simple y amenazante mirada del joven se lo impedía

Veamos… como te aniquilaré… esta vez seré bueno y te dejaré elegir de qué forma quieres ser asesinado… de una vez? – formando una bola de energía – o lenta y dolorosamente – golpeando duramente el estómago del Dr. Brief pero sin soltarlo del cuello

Bulma que observaba aun lo que sucedía, con los ojos llorosos y los puños apretados, decidió que era hora de actuar antes de ver como moría su padre, después de todo, él era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

Detente! – gritó Bulma eufórica saliendo de su escondite

Quién diablos eres tú mocosa? – dijo Vegeta – veo que eres algo de este hombre, por eso tu preocupación JA JA JA

Sueltalo… por favor – dijo aguantando las lágrimas, mostrándose fuerte y con los puños apretados.

Y quien te crees que vienes a darme órdenes? – dijo arrojando al Dr. Brief a un costado duramente

Vegeta caminó hasta ponerse frente a frente con la joven científica, de forma intimidante la miró a esos profundos ojos azules, pero no esperó la reacción que sentiría. Se sintió incómodo, como si esos enormes ojos le dijeran algo, como si esa mirada le impidiera atacarla…


	12. Chapter 12

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA CON EL CAPÍTULO, PERO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DEL PRÍNCIPE Y BULMA :D**

Capítulo 12

Demonios – pensaba – que es esto que siento… Porque esta clase de hembra es tan diferente a las de mi planeta, sus ojos son del color del cielo de este lugar, al igual que su cabello… Pero… DIABLOS! Que me pasa, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no puedo dudar en ningún paso en el que doy…

Vegeta corrió su rostro para mirar hacia otro lugar y dejar de perderse en la mirada tan profunda de aquella joven. Bulma, temerosa, solamente se reusaba a observarlo y a esperar la reacción que tomaría él.

Quienes son ustedes, y que hacen aquí - dijo Bulma temblando

No te entrometas en mis planes mocosa, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin – dijo un firme Vegeta – ahora córrete de mi camino! – gritó mientras que con un brazo hizo a un lado a Bulma haciendo que esta cayera al suelo – Necesito refuerzos aquí!

Vegeta dio una señal que lograron captar dos de sus secuaces, los cuales de inmediato se acercaron a su lado para obedecer aquella orden que les daría.

Llévensela – dijo con la voz dura y dominante.

Ambos saiyajin tomaron a Bulma, uno de cada brazo, levantándola a la fuerza.

Que quiere que hagamos con ella, príncipe? – dijo uno de los guerreros

Que no oíste idiota? – dijo enfurecido – dije que se la lleven! A la nave espacial, será uno de los tantos terrícolas que nos llevaremos como esclavos o posibles sacrificios

QUÉ? – gritó Bulma con sus ojos húmedos – no pueden hacerme esto! Suéltenme – tratando de zafarse – no quiero ir con ustedes! No quiero ser el sacrificio de nadie menos de unos simios sin sesos! Suelten ahora a la gran Bulma Brief!

Si no quieres que te elimine en este momento – se acercó a Bulma de forma amenazadora– vas a hacer todo lo que yo ordene… oíste?

No serías capaz de eliminarme! – gritó algo confiada pero con miedo

No me desafíes niña tonta, si no me haces caso, sabrás quien es el príncipe Vegeta y la fuerza que tengo! – dijo adulándose

Vegeta – dijo Bulma entre dientes – que nombre más ridículo

Vegeta solo se dio la vuelta y dio una señal con su mano para que ambos saiyajin volaran con Bulma en sus brazos.  
Resignada y temerosa, Bulma miraba como el suelo a sus pies se hacía cada vez más lejano, como quizás nunca más volvería a pisar esas tierras. Aguantándose las lágrimas, pensaba en que tan tortuosa sería su estadía en aquel planeta, quizás la usarían como sacrificio, quizás sería la esclava de alguien… Lo único que sabía, que desde ese momento su vida había acabado, no podía hacer nada para huir, o esos monstruos la eliminarían en un instante… Que sería de su padre, ahora sí estaba solo, su pequeña y única hija había sido secuestrada por unos alienígenas que habían llegado a destruir la tierra.

**(…)**

El Dr. Brief, mientras el príncipe estaba distraído, y al ver que su hija no tenía escapatoria, había huido a un lugar lejano a esas bestias, reencontrándose con algunos de sus ayudantes.

Que es lo que piensa hacer Dr. Brief? – dijo un joven

Esos monstruos se llevaran a mi único tesoro y no puedo permitir que nadie le haga daño, se lo he prometido toda su vida y esta no será la excepción.

Luego de decir eso, el Dr. Brief activó una de sus cápsulas, la cual había guardado la nave espacial en la que había estado trabajando Bulma.

Yo no me quedaré aquí viendo como la tierra se destruye – dijo el científico – iré a rescatar a mi hija y necesito refuerzos.

Los 5 ayudantes que se habían encontrado con el Dr. Brief subieron a la nave junto con él, era su única forma de salvarse de la destrucción aunque eso implicara viajar a un planeta desconocido donde estaría lleno de estas bestias.  
Temeroso encendió la nave, y tratando de pasar desapercibido, emprendió rumbo fuera de la atmósfera, era preferible vagar unos momentos por el espacio que estar en la tierra en el momento del desastre.

**(…)**

Los saiyajin que habían secuestrado a Bulma la habían arrojado dentro de una pequeña habitación en donde se encontraban algunos otros terrícolas que habían sido raptados.  
Asustada y sin levantar la mirada, Bulma se sentó en un rincón esperando a que llegara el momento de partir. Sabía que no había escapatoria, y era mejor ceder que poner oposición frente a esos demonios con cola.  
Junto a ella, había una joven de pelo amarillo rizado y ojos grandes y verdes, la miraba con miedo, sabía que tendría más o menos su edad, y que debía sentir lo mismo que ella en ese momento.  
La joven rubia tenía su cara empapada en lágrimas, por lo que Bulma se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Como te llamas? – preguntó Bulma tratando de esconder su miedo para tranquilizarla

La joven rubia miró a Bulma y luego escondió su mirada en el suelo nuevamente. Con la voz quebradiza y débil le respondió.

Soy… soy Lunch – dijo la joven

Tranquila, yo soy Bulma – le dijo – sabes que son estas cosas que nos trajeron aquí?

Dicen llamarse saiyajin – respondió – no tengo idea que son, pero me dan mucho miedo

A mí también… - dijo – pensé que sería la única que se llevarían, pero veo que hay mucha gente…

Si, a algunos nos llevan a su planeta para trabajos forzados, otros como esclavos, y los más débiles serán usados como sacrificio… son unos animales – contestó llorando

Diablos, son unos abusivos – respondió Bulma

Tú eres la hija del Dr. Brief? – preguntó Lunch

Si… temó más por mi padre que por mi vida en este momento, al menos yo he tenido una oportunidad de seguir viviendo, quizás no como quisiera, pero él.. diablos… - dijo ahora con la voz temblorosa

Esas bestias asesinaron a mis padres frente a mi – comenzó a llorar

Lo… Lo lamento – dijo Bulma poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lunch – tranquila, yo no te dejaré sola

La joven abrazó a Bulma y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, en ese momento se abrió la compuerta y uno de los guardias saiyajin apareció.

Silencio!- dijo gritando – la próxima vez que escuche un ruido los eliminaré a todos!

Cerró nuevamente la puerta, mientras que Bulma y Lunch miraron el suelo temerosas.

**(…)**

En un lugar lejano, con diversión el príncipe formaba bolas de energía y las lanzaba sin piedad, mientras algunos de sus hombres seguían sus pasos y otros buscaban gente para secuestrar.  
Pasadas varias horas, y sin tierra fértil que destruir, el príncipe decidió que era hora de irse de allí para provocar la destrucción final.

Ya insectos, creo que es hora de volver a Vegitasei – dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de los saiyajin rieron y comenzaron a volar de vuelta a su nave, el destrozo que habían dejado en la tierra era impresionante, pero aún no estaba del todo completo.

Vegeta, como siempre, era el que iba a la cabeza de las tropas, mientras volaba, en su mente recordaba aquel encuentro con esa joven, quien será… cual era su nombre… sabía que no podía pensar en ella, él era orgulloso y su mente se centraba completamente en la destrucción y las batallas, pero sin quererlo se aparecía en su cabeza una y otra vez, esos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquiera, lo hacían estremecerse en lo más profundo de él.  
Luego de un instante se encontraban todos los saiyajin dentro de la nave menos el príncipe Vegeta.

Tenemos 15 minutos para partir de acá – gritó el joven – preparen los motores!

El guerrero que estaba a cargo de los controles de la nave siguió la instrucción del príncipe. La nave despegaría en unos instantes.  
Antes de partir, Vegeta fuera de la nave, formó una bola de energía, era enorme, y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el centro de la tierra.  
Subió a la nave y despegaron en ese momento. Unos segundos más tarde, y ya lejos y fuera de la atmósfera, presenciaban como la tierra explotaba y era destruida en mil partes que se dispersaban por todo el universo.

Dentro de la nave se escuchaban risas y comentarios acerca de su victoria. En su soledad, el joven Vegeta se encontraba dentro de su habitación con la mirada perdida en el interior.

Ahora verás Tarble – pensaba – he cumplido mi misión, llevaré la victoria a Vegitasei y el pueblo se regocijará con la fuerza que tengo, ahora si me temerán, ahora si sabrán quien es el verdadero rey de los saiyajin…

**Una aclaración, solo use el personaje de Lunch físicamente, pues como notaron su personalidad es muy diferente, es uno de los pequeños cambios dentro de mi historia (: espero les haya gustado!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NIÑAS LOSIENTO HE QUERIDO SUBIR TODA ESTA SEMANA UN CAPÍTULO, PERO EL HECHO DE NO TENER UN NOTEBOOK SE ME HA IMPOSIBILITADO, AHORA APROVECHÉ QUE TENGO EN MIS MANOS EL DE MI PAPÁ ASI QUE LAS RECOMPENSARÉ CON UN CAP. BUENÍSIMO! ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SIGAN SIENDO FIEL A MI FIC, BESOSSSS!**

Capítulo 13

Que fue ese ruido? – preguntó Bulma

No lo sé… sonó como una explosión… - dijo Lunch temerosa

No habrá sido… - hizo una pausa mientras las lágrimas le brotaron por su rostro – malditos saiyajin

Shh… no lo digas tan fuerte – dijo la joven rubia – si esos saiyajin te escuchan maldecirlos son capaz de asesinarte sin piedad

Ya nada vale la pena en mi vida – se paró de donde estaba sentada bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas que se encontraban allí y alzó la voz – si esas bestias quieren matarme que lo hagan de una vez!

Bulma intentó llamar la atención de los saiyajin pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se encontraban alejados de la habitación en donde estaban encerrados los terrícolas, y al celebrar su victoria hicieron caso omiso de los griteríos de ella.

Son unos estúpidos – dijo – los odio a todos y a cada uno de ellos, maldigo el día en el que decidieron venir a mi planeta, maldigo a ese estúpido príncipe… que se cree? Con esa altura no intimida a nadie…

No sigas Bulma – dijo Lunch – ya cuando lleguemos a su planeta buscaremos la forma de escapar, ahora es inútil…

Lo sé – volvió a sentarse – que será de ti, papá?

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus piernas y echó a llorar… Su vida ya no tenía sentido. De ser la científica más importante y reconocida en su planeta se había vuelto nada, la habían vuelto insignificante, todos sus esfuerzos por hacer feliz a su padre habían sido en vano, pues la habían alejado de él… Todos sus proyectos, todo su futuro, se había hundido en un pozo sin fondo que quizás nunca más vuelvan a surgir…

**(…)**

Vegeta! Vegeta! – gritó la reina – he recibido la noticia de que nuestro hijo viene de vuelta

Estas segura? – dijo el rey

Sí, hace un par de minutos los jóvenes guerreros se contactaron con el reino para dar el aviso que su misión había resultado exitosa y nuestro príncipe viene con honores – dijo orgullosa pero un tanto decepcionada

Tardó más de lo que pensé – dijo él

Pero Vegeta, nuestro hijo tardó un día aproximadamente en conquistar y destruir aquel planeta, nadie nunca había logrado algo así, ni siquiera tú – le dijo

Calla mujer! Si ese niño se cree tan digno de suplirme debió haberlo hecho en menor tiempo – dijo molesto – así no impresionará a nadie!

Vegeta ya viene? – interrumpió Tarble

Sí, deberías aprender de tu hermano – respondió aún más molesto – el sí es un verdadero guerrero, no como tú, inútil

Hace solo un segundo estabas criticándolo y ahora lo alagas frente a mi… quien te entiende padre – dijo el muchacho

A mí no me vengas a hablar así oíste? – dijo – tienes suerte de ser mi hijo porque con esa boca y esa actitud deshonras a toda tu raza!

Bah – dijo entre dientes – a mí no me importa lo que pienses tú

Que dijiste mocoso? – dijo alzándose de su silla para enfrentarlo

Nada – Tarble se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

Hijo – dijo la reina dándole una mirada amenazadora – retírate de acá, después hablamos

NO! – gritó el rey – nadie volverá a hablar a espaldas mías sin que yo me entere! Si tienes que decirle algo dile en mi presencia, mujer!

Keira ignoró las palabras del rey y tomó a Tarble por el hombro guiándolo a la salida. Esperó a que él estuviera fuera de la habitación para volver a entrar y acercarse nuevamente al rey.

Alguna vez aceptarás a nuestro hijo como tal? – preguntó

Ese niño no es mi hijo, no merece serlo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Después que te ayudó a vencer a ese traicionero de Freezer osas hablar así de él? – dijo la reina

Si ese muchacho quiere ser alguien en estas tierras debe hacer algo mejor que eso, puede que el pueblo lo venere mucho, pero debe impresionarme a mí, no a ese grupo de inútiles – respondió el rey – ahora vete y trae al hijo de Bardock, debo hablar con él.

Keira sin mirarlo nuevamente salió del gran salón real para dirigirse a los calabozos, donde Kakarotto estaba empezando su labor de guardia.

Joven kakarotto? – dijo la reina acercándose a él

Si aquí estoy su majestad – haciendo una reverencia un tanto graciosa – majestad

El rey solicita hablar contigo – le dijo con la mirada tan dulce que la caracterizaba

Hice algo malo? – preguntó curioso

No lo creo, es solo que mi hijo ya viene en camino y quizás quiera hablarte de tu nueva labor, ya que trae esclavos de aquel planeta que acaba de conquistar – le dijo

En seguida voy su majestad – haciendo otra reverencia antes de salir de allí

Kakarotto algo preocupado subió las grandes escaleras que conducían nuevamente a los pasillos del palacio real para dirigirse al gran salón a encontrarse con el rey. En el camino, iba pensando seriamente en si de verdad era correcto lo que estaba haciendo

Quizás no debí haber aceptado esto – pensaba – estoy todo el día parado cuidando nada, ya que el pasillo que me tocó esta deshabitado… quizás debí rechazar este tonto empleo y preferir el exilio y dedicarme al comercio que es lo que tanto me gusta… quizás…

Adelante – dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta

Sin darse cuenta y hundido en sus pensamientos había llegado a la entrada del gran salón.

Me mandó a llamar su majestad? – dijo asomándose por la puerta

Entra muchacho – le dijo el rey, cosa que kakarotto hizo caso – estas a gusto con tu trabajo?

Sí, por supuesto, es un honor servirlo a usted y a su familia – mentía

Debes haber escuchado que el mayor de mis hijos está retornando a nuestras tierras de Vegitasei , trayendo el honor y la gloria a nuestro pueblo – dijo orgulloso pero con un tono sínico

Sí, la reina su majestad me lo acaba de informar – dijo él

En su misión ha traído un grupo de esclavos terrícolas, los cuales estarán a disposición tuya – le dijo – tú te preocuparás de que cada uno de ellos cumpla mis mandatos y estén a las horas correspondientes donde yo los solicite, te preocuparás de que reciban su porción diaria de alimentos y cuides que ninguno de esos inútiles se escape, si algún error sucede bajo tu mando, la pagarás caro muchacho

Sí su majestad, ya tenía entendido cuál sería mi labor el resto de mi vida – dijo con un tono sarcástico

Ok, vuelve al lugar que te pertenece, debes tener todo listo para cuando lleguen, será dentro de algunos días – le dijo volteando la mirada para que Kakarotto se retire

Gracias su majestad – dijo dándose la vuelta

Al salir de allí, y distraído en sus pensamientos nuevamente, sin notarlo, el joven Kakarotto se estrelló con una persona que terminó arrojándola al piso.

Oh que torpe soy! – extendiendo su mano para levantarla – discúlpame

Auch! – recibiendo su ayuda – no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída

Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por acá – le dijo simpático

Soy Milk, hija de Ox Satán – dijo la joven tímida

Mucho gusto niña! Yo soy Kakarotto!– dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla lo cual Milk respondió con agrado

Vaya – dijo la joven – eres diferente a todos los saiyajin, aquí todos me tratan como una basura…

Ja ja sí – le dijo con una sonrisa – bueno joven Milk debo retirarme a cumplir mis labores en el castillo, hasta luego! – le dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Milk algo ruborizada, tocó su mejilla y volvió de sus pensamientos para recordar que iba camino a hablar con el rey.  
Tocó la puerta algo indecisa, pues no había programado una cita previa.

Quién es? – gritaron del otro lado

Su majestad, soy Milk, hija de Ox Satán – se presentó nuevamente la joven

Pasa muchacha – dijo el rey – que quieres? No ordené tu presencia aquí

Lo… lo lamento, vine por mis propias cuentas para decirle personalmente mi participación en la misión anterior, pues usted quería saber si sería útil dentro del escuadrón, y reemplazando a mi madre – dijo cabizbaja

No te preocupes niña, ya me han informado de tu rendimiento – le dijo indiferente – eres apta para seguir trayendo honores a tu familia, espero no sea solo la primera vez y no deshonres el nombre de tus padres

No lo haré, su majestad – dijo

Ahora vete que estoy ocupado – dijo el rey haciendo lo mismo que siempre, volteando su vista al vacío de la gran habitación.

Milk salió de allí y se dirigió a la salida para volver a su hogar, mientras iba pensando…

Quien era ese muchacho? – pensaba distraída – se parece mucho a Bardock, el enemigo de mi padre…

**(…)**

Ya ha pasado una semana… Los orgullosos guerreros estaban próximos a aterrizar en sus preciadas tierras.  
El rey ansioso esperaba la llegada de su primogénito para que se desencadenara la catástrofe para disputarse el trono.  
La reina temerosa por la llegada de su hijo, protegía a Tarble con todas sus fuerzas, evitando el contacto de él con su padre.  
Bardock había pasado los últimos días en el castillo, disimuladamente cuidando la espalda del segundo heredero al trono.  
Vegeta con su orgullo en las nubes y su sed de pelea intacta estaba impaciente por llegar a Vegitasei y esperar la reacción de todos por su victoria.  
La pobre Bulma presentía en su corazón que el castigo que recibió su planeta no era el único tormento que viviría, lo peor estaba por llegar…

Príncipe Vegeta – dijo uno de los guerreros – hemos dado aviso a Vegitasei que llegaremos a tierra en una hora exactamente.

Está bien – dijo – mi padre sabe de esto?

A través del radar instalado en la nave ha seguido cada uno de nuestros pasos, por lo que todo el pueblo se está preparando para nuestra llegada – mencionó

Ok – dijo cruzando de brazos – y los esclavos?

Una roción de comida al día como se ha ordenado, no se han quejado mucho y dos de ellos han fallecido en el transcurso del viaje – dijo orgulloso

QUIENES? – preguntó el príncipe eufórico pensando en la joven peliazul

No se altere joven príncipe –dijo asustado – un anciano y una muchacha

Mmm – pensando – espero que no sea esa mujer, tengo grandes planes, maléficos planes para su estadía en mis tierras – esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

Si gusta puede volver a su habitación, le avisaremos cuando estemos por aterrizar – le dijo

Sí, eso haré – dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta y entrando a su habitación.

Allí el príncipe se recostó en su cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, para que su mirada se perdiera profundamente en el techo…

Y si esa niña murió? – pensaba – todas las ganas que tenía de torturarla habrán sido en vano… no, no pensaré eso, se ve que es fuerte… sobrevivirá unas semanas aquí… me divertiré bastante j aja, después que quede a manos del destino…. No me haré cargo de lo que pueda pasar con ella luego que lleve a cabo mi plan JA JA JA JA JA

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado el cap y sigan leyendo mi historia, espero subir otro durante estos días aprovechando que tengo un notebook en mis manos! Les doy un pequeño adelanto? Una pareja se formará antes de lo que piensan, y no es Kakarotto y Milk si lo pensaron jajajajaj y surgirá un gran problema del que el pobre de nuestro príncipe se arrepentirá y lo hará cambiar (:! SALUDOS Y SIGAN LEYENDO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Niñas antes de comenzar este nuevo capítulo, quisiera hacer promoción a mi nueva página dedicada a nuestro príncipe :D. Ya que no se pueden poner enlaces aquí, les dejo el nombre, se llama "Amantes del príncipe Saiyain". Espero le pongan me gusta, ahora les dejo un nuevo cap, espero les guste!**

Capítulo 14

El gran y rojizo sol de Vegitasei radiaba con fuerzas.  
En todos los rincones del castillo se comentaba la llegada del príncipe. Faltaban solo un par de horas. Ya estaban todos listos para recibir a sus victoriosos guerreros.

En su trono, el rey sin emitir una palabra tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana más próxima a su lugar.

Años atrás, en estas mismas fechas, cuando el gran rey Vegeta era solo un príncipe, volvía a sus amadas tierras con la satisfacción de una misión victoriosa. Los frescos cadáveres que traía dentro de su nave, los utilizaría para ornamentar el castillo y así imponer el respeto que necesitaba frente a su pueblo. Lamentablemente su padre, el rey Tarble sintió un gran desprecio por la actitud tan sádica que tenía su hijo y desde ese momento que lo vio como una amenaza al momento de llegar al trono. Sabía que cambiaría totalmente las reglas en el castillo y todo lo haría a su modo y manera de pensar.

Espero todo lo que he enseñado a Vegeta sirva de algo – pensaba – si ese muchacho no trae al menos sus manos ensangrentadas, que se olvide de su título… Un saiyajin debe imponerse frente a los más débiles y enseñarles quién es el jefe aquí… por algo he preparado tanto su orgullo, para que no sea un inútil como el resto de su raza…

En ese momento, alguien tocó la gran puerta.

Adelante – gritó el rey

Era Raditz, se mostraba agitado.

Estimado rey, el retorno de su hijo, el príncipe Vegeta se está haciendo cercano. Se me ha ordenado venir a informarle que el terreno de aterrizaje está preparado para su llegada, por si gusta venir a presenciarlo. Su esposa y el menor de sus hijos ya están en el lugar – dijo Raditz apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y esperando la reacción de su rey

Gracias – respondió el rey sin inmutarse – tu hermano también esta allá?

No – contestó - Kakarotto ya se encuentra en los calabozos esperando la llegada de los esclavos que acompañan a nuestro príncipe.

Me parece excelente su disposición – dijo – y tu Raditz, cuál es tu labor en estos momentos?

He estado entrenando para embarcarme con mi escuadrón en una misión de conquista – le dijo

Está bien, ahora retírate – dijo el rey.

Como usted ordene – respondió Raditz mientras salía de aquel salón. Al caminar por los pasillos en dirección al lugar de aterrizaje, pensaba – estúpido rey, pensé que me diría algo más importante o me encomendaría a alguna misión de mayor prestigio, he incrementado mis poderes lo suficiente para vencer al inútil de su hijo… Ya verán cómo dejaré de ser visto como un guerrero de clase baja…

**(…)**

En el terreno donde aterrizaría la nave de Vegeta, dentro de una fuente de control, se encontraba la reina junto a Tarble y un par de saiyajin a cargo del centro de control.

Madre – dijo Tarble – dónde está Bardock?

Lo mismo me he preguntado – respondió algo preocupada – dijo que estaría aquí en caso de que tu hermano… pues… tu sabes…

Demonios madre – apretaba la mano de ella – estoy asustado

Tranquilo hijo, sé que tu hermano no actuará de inmediato – le dijo para calmarlo – o eso espero… Allí viene Bardock

No han dado aviso de que esta próximo su aterrizaje? – preguntó Bardock

Debiera llegar dentro de unos minutos – dijo la reina

A un costado de donde estamos, se encuentra una tropa de saiyajin dispuestos a combatir en caso de la rebelión – dijo mientras se acomodaba su scouter – no harán nada si no les doy el aviso pertinente

Estás seguro que arriesgarías tu puesto por defender a mi hijo? – preguntó la reina

Estoy en contra de cualquier injusticia – le decía sin vacilaciones – Tarble es un muchacho digno de llevar el nombre de rey, y sé que muchos lo piensan pero no lo dicen por miedo… En cambio yo lo defendería a muerte por ver a mis tierras en manos de alguien tan noble como él

Gracias Bardock – dijo Tarble – pero no estoy dispuesto a dividir a mis tierras por un capricho de mi padre…

En este momento no es lo que tú quieras o no, joven – decía – este es el momento que Vegitasei esperó por años, la rebelión para poder tomar sus propias decisiones y no se le fuerce un rey por miedo

Lo sé… pero yo no quiero pelearme con mi hermano – decía mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo

Si tu hermano pensara por sí mismo, créeme que él tampoco lo querría – miró a la reina – pero es tu padre quién se apropió de su mente y decide por él…

Disculpe que interrumpa su conversación su majestad – dijo uno de los saiyajin dirigiéndose a la reina – pero el mayor de sus hijos esta a un par de minutos de su aterrizaje

Puedo sentir su ki – dijo Tarble - ha aumentado considerablemente

No temas hijo – dijo la reina poniendo una mano en su hombro – no estás solo…

Lo intentaré… - respondió el muchacho

Ya estaba todo preparado. A lo lejos se observaba como la nave del príncipe se hacía presente.  
Tarble con los nervios en punta miraba atentamente como se acercaba. Su madre lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo sentir protegido.  
No había ningún rastro del rey por esos lados. Era obvio que esperaría a que Vegeta se hiciera presente en el salón del trono antes de asistir al terreno donde aterrizaría. La verdad, nadie se había extrañado, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el rey dejaba su trono, si no era para dormir o para presenciar alguna muerte o sacrificio.

Atención, atención comando – decía un saiyajin – la nave esta próxima a aterrizar, todos a sus posiciones.

En el terreno bajo a sus narices, se veía una tropa de saiyajin ordenándose en filas para esperar a que la nave pisara sus tierras.  
La gran máquina de Vegeta se posaba en el suelo de Vegitasei. Las tropas atentas a que se abriera la compuerta estaban expectantes a ver a su príncipe.

**(…)**

Ya no nos estamos moviendo… - Dijo la joven peliazul

Crees que hayamos aterrizado? – le preguntó su compañera

Al parecer sí – respondió – demonios… esperaba que este día nunca llegara y la nave explotara… sería una muerte menos dolorosa a lo que nos espera acá

No hables así Bulma… - le decía la joven – quizás… quizás solo sea nuestra imaginación y el resto de estas bestias no sean tan crueles…

Ni creas eh que no es algo que estoy inventando… he visto la maldad en sus ojos, y a los seguidores de ese principito los he sentido más dóciles que él mismo – dijo Bulma – ese hombre debe ser el infierno hecho persona…

Vaya… ya encontraremos la forma de escapar de aquí… eres muy inteligente y se que la hayarás… - dijo Lunch tratando de darle esperanzas

Eso espero… - Bulma miró con extrañeza a Lunch – hey… porque sigues con la esperanza intacta? Yo ya me rendí hace mucho…

Porque sé que este no es el fin… - decía – esos monstruos me quitaron a mi familia, y yo no me rendiré en escapar de sus garras aunque muera en el intento…

Vaya – la miró extrañada – me gustaría pensar como tú, pero el principito dudo que tenga un poco de compasión…

**(…)**

En ese instante, el joven príncipe abría las compuertas de su nave para hacer aparición en Vegitasei.  
Su mirada había cambiado, reflejaba el más puro odio que alguien podía expresar.  
Comenzó a avanzar por la puerta para poner pie firme en sus tierras.  
Miró detenidamente cada rincón del lugar, al parecer… Tarble era su objetivo.  
Su joven hermano escondido aún en el centro de control, esperaba la primera reacción que tomara Vegeta.  
Su madre con el corazón en la mano se acercó a su hijo para besarlo en la mejilla. Estaba fría. Como si se hubiera apagado y no existiera nada más que rencor en su corazón.

Donde esta mi padre – preguntó el joven enfadado.

Tu padre ha dado la orden de que te dirijas al trono cuando llegases – dijo su madre apenada. Su hijo se había vuelto más cabrón ahora que volvía por la venganza.

Esperaré a que vayan las tropas a rendirle honores y luego me dirigiré yo personalmente – dijo mientras caminaba a un lugar más solitario esperando a que sus guerreros vaciaran la nave.

Joven príncipe – se le acercó uno de los guerreros – ya hemos sacado todas las riquezas extraídas de la tierra… Qué hacemos con los esclavos?

Fórmenlos en una fila con sus manos y pies atados para que no intenten escapar y llévenlos a los calabozos – dijo con la voz dura y fría

Si su majestad – el guerrero siguió la orden del príncipe y entró nuevamente a la nave.

De un golpe abrió rápidamente las compuertas de la habitación donde estaban los esclavos, quienes se tapaban la vista asustados, pues no habían visto la luz en una semana.

Ya insectos fórmense inmediatamente si no quieren que los mate en este instante! – gritó el saiyajin.

Los pobres terrícolas hicieron caso sin vacilaciones. Comenzaron a formarse como si llevaran un animal al matadero. Temerosos y asustados, sin pronunciar una palabra, formaron una fila. Luego uno de los saiyajin comenzó a amarrarlos de las manos y los pies evitando que tuvieran mucha movilidad.

Auch! – exclamó Bulma – me haces daño!

El saiyajin la tomó de la barbilla y la miró amenazantemente.

Si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos, no vuelvas a abrir la boca mocosa – le dijo

Bulma temerosa puso su mirada en el piso, viendo como aquellas cadenas lastimaban sus tobillos y sus manos. Su corazón se aceleraba, las lágrimas querían brotar pero lo evitaba para no causar más problemas… Es el fin… Ha llegado mi fin…

El saiyajin que envió Vegeta a buscar a los esclavos, salió de la nave mientras todos ellos lo seguían en una fila.  
Entre burlas y risas los saiyajin que habían participado en la misión y aquellos que no, humillaban a los pobres terrícolas mientras avanzaban como zombies en dirección al castillo.  
No habían comido en una semana, solo les daban un poco de agua que debían dividirla entre los 13 que aún quedaban con vida. Estaban débiles, a duras penas caminaban intentando no desfallecer o morir en el intento.

En ese momento, la joven peliazul levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada que la seguía atentamente.  
Vegeta la observaba como si no se encontrara nadie más en kilómetros, como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Esos hermosos ojos azules que expresaban tanto sentimiento se habían apagado, como si la felicidad del mundo que se encontraba en ellos se hubiera extinguido…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El joven príncipe se dio la vuelta para caminar por un largo pasillo que lo llevaba de vuelta al castillo. Su ropa magullada y rota no era digna para él por lo que decidió que era hora de ir a su habitación y tomar un baño.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los guerreros, el grupo de esclavos caminaba hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar, si así podía llamarse, pues ninguna persona merecía encontrarse bajo las condiciones que ellos estarían.  
Bajaron por una especie de subterráneo, todos amarrados y a duras penas caminando tratando de coordinar sus pasos para no caer. En la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva, se encontraba un saiyajin, de cabellos desordenados y mirada optimista.

Ellos son? – preguntó aquel joven

No te contrataron para hacer preguntas, si no para vigilar que estos terrícolas no se escapen de aquí – contesto en tono de burla el guerrero que llevaba a los esclavos al calabozo

El joven guardia solo opto por mirarlo con desprecio y caminar delante de él para guiarlo a los calabozos.  
Era lamentable, una pequeña "habitación" hecha de simples rocas con una pequeña apertura simulando una ventana donde a duras penas entraba luz, reforzada con barrotes para que no pensaran en escapar. Dentro de ella algo similar a una cama colgaba de las paredes afirmado por cadenas, era dura, de fierro si puedo decir. Junto a ella una especie de regadera que se escondía tras una cortina magullada al igual que un inodoro. Al parecer dentro de esa habitación no cabían más de 2 personas, y así sería, por cada calabozo irían dos terrícolas, los cuales serían ordenados por edad, tamaño, sexo y estructura física.  
Cada pareja se haría cargo de alguna labor dentro del castillo, era por esa razón que debían tener habilidades similares para que cumplieran con sus respectivas órdenes a la par.

Ok estas serán las instrucciones – dijo el guerrero – comerán lo que aquí se ofrezca a las horas que nosotros encontremos pertinentes, quien reclame será decapitado. Se les asignará una labor en el castillo por parejas a la hora que los necesiten y en vigilancia de algún guardia del castillo, si no las cumplen, si las dejan a la mitad, o simplemente si intentan escapar serán decapitados. No pueden hablar con nadie dentro del castillo, no pueden pedir nada tampoco que los favorezca, vivirán como se les ordene y punto.

Luego de esto, el guerrero se acercó a cada uno de los terrícolas, observándolos de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a desamarrarlos y a hacerlos a un lado para así formar las parejas, claro, ninguno de ellos intentaba escapar por el temor que imponía aquel hombre fornido.

Tu – apuntando a una de las chicas – niña pelo amarillo, estarás en el calabozo número 34B con… - mirando atentamente al resto de los terrícolas – con la niña pelo azul

Vaya – pensaba Bulma – al menos algo bueno me ha pasado, seguiré pasando mi sufrimiento con Lunch y no en soledad o con alguien que discrepe…

La joven peliazul camino sin ganas al calabozo seguida por su amiga. En su corto trayecto, pudo fijarse en el joven guardia… _wow –pensó – si que es atractivo_…

Kakarotto – exclamó el guerrero – desde ahora comienza tu verdadero trabajo, dentro de unas horas vendrá el príncipe a cerciorarse de que los esclavos estén en las condiciones que él ordenó… Entendiste?

Señor ,sí señor! – dijo el joven en tono de burla.

Luego de esto y que todos los esclavos estén en sus jaulas, el guerrero se retiró por una gran escalera que conducía al castillo.

Ok ya escucharon las instrucciones – dijo Kakarotto tratando de mostrarse serio – espero no tengamos problemas con ustedes, y ya saben, si no cumplen el mandato del príncipe su destino será la muerte…

**(…)**

En la pista de aterrizaje, los últimos guerreros se retiraban formándose en una cuadrilla para ir al encuentro con su rey.  
En el cuarto de mandos, la reina, Tarble y Bardock aun se encontraban.

Bardock? – preguntó el joven – crees que pueda ir a hablar con tu hijo, Kakarotto?

Porque quieres ir a hablar con él? – preguntó curioso

Tengo algunas dudas respecto a las órdenes que dio mi hermano… presiento que él ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que han propuesto – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla

Está bien, ten cuidado – dijo Bardock

El joven príncipe salió del cuarto de control en camino hacia el castillo. Tratando de no llamar la atención y a pasos suaves, bajo por las grandes escaleras que conectaban el palacio real con el calabozo.  
Para su suerte, o quizás, mala suerte, el calabozo en el que se encontraba Bulma y Lunch se veía perfectamente desde el final de las escaleras, estaba frente a frente, por lo que cualquier persona que apareciera por allí ellas podrían verlo a primera instancia.

Kakarotto? – dijo una voz tímida

Luego de escuchar esa voz, un jovencito de estructura similar al príncipe Vegeta pero de tamaño menor y más menudo apareció sigilosamente por los pasillos. Bulma notó su presencia.

Este niño es igual al príncipe – pensó – debe ser su hijo… Quizás… quizás este casado y siga siendo un príncipe porque su padre no ha muerto, o quizás tiene otro hermano que ocupó su lugar por él no ser el mayor… demonios…porque pienso estas estupideces, me vale la vida de ese imbécil.

Que hace acá joven príncipe? – dijo Kakarotto despertando de una pequeña siesta que estaba tomando – vio a su hermano ya?

No, aún no he tenido la desgracia de encontrarme con él – agachó la cabeza.

Bulma curiosa al escuchar que era su hermano y que era una desgracia verlo, disimuladamente se acercó a los barrotes de su calabozo para escuchar con mayor atención.

Vaya – dijo Kakarotto – temo que será más difícil de lo que me comentó mi padre

Lo sé, Vegeta es un orgulloso, y ahora que verá a mi padre… no quiero ni imaginar lo que comente sobre mí… son unos imbéciles – dijo el joven

Será mejor que no siga haciendo comentario respecto a eso – le dijo dándole una mirada complice – alguien nos puede escuchar

En ese momento, Bulma se echó para atrás pensando que se referían a ella, sin embargo Kakarotto habló por si alguno de los sirvientes del rey o guerreros estuviera rondando por esos lugares.

Que lo trae por acá? – le dijo el guardia

Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta… - dijo Tarble – al momento que ese vil guerrero trajo a estos terrícolas a sus jaulas, cuáles fueron las instrucciones que dio?

En resumidas cuentas, si no respiran cuando se les ordene, los asesinarán – dijo enfadado

Lo sabía – dijo – Vegeta no haría leyes tan morbosas, aunque sea un guerrero de elite, el preferiría castigarlos de otra manera como trabajos forzados o servirles directamente a él… Esas fueron órdenes de mi padre sin el consentimiento de mi hermano…

Esta seguro? – dijo curioso – entonces que órdenes debo obedecer?

Solo espera a que Vegeta se haga presente y esperar sus instrucciones – dijo Tarble – mi hermano puede ser un asesino, pero como están las cosas en Vegitasei necesitamos mucha mano de obra esclava para evitar que nuestra raza caiga a esos niveles de poca dignidad

Tiene razón… - dijo Kakarotto

Me retiraré antes de que alguien me vea por aquí, gracias Kakarotto – dijo el joven dándose la vuelta.

Comenzó a caminar por el corto trayecto entre donde estaba Kakarotto y la gran escalera. En ese momento, algo llamó su atención.  
Dentro de un calabozo, exactamente el que se encontraba frente a él, dos ojos azules destacaban de todos los demás, tenían un brillo singular, una mirada que expresaba viveza y a la vez sufrimiento. Su cabello azul tampoco fue indiferente a él… Esa piel tan pálida, esas facciones…. Eran… eran hermosas… ella era hermosa…  
Embobado, Tarble giró la cabeza para disimular lo rojo de sus mejillas y subir las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Quien era ella? – se preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada

**(…)**

En unos pisos más arriba de la presencia de Tarble, el primer príncipe se quitaba sus estropajos que tenía de ropa para darse un baño relajante después de todo lo ocurrido.  
Dejó que el agua tibia inundara su cuerpo fornido sumergiendo su escultural compostura inundando sus pensamientos que se mezclaban con el vapor de aquella habitación.

Tarble… estúpido Tarble – pensaba – no fuiste capaz de enfrentarme al momento de mi llegada… cobarde… Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos… necesito escuchar a mi padre y saber que sucedió realmente con la sabandija de mi hermano… nadie me quitará el puesto que llevo desde mi nacimiento, nadie, menos tú hermano… Y esa mujer… como puedo sentirme tan estúpido cada vez que la veo… me siento vulnerable… Me las pagará… nadie puede hacer sentir así al príncipe de los saiyajin, no permitiré sentirme menos que nadie, mi orgullo esta por sobre todas las cosas… Me vengaré, la trataré peor que una basura, para que sepa que yo mando y esa tonta mirada que tiene no me embobará otra vez… - comenzó a apretar sus puños – desde ahora pondré mi plan en marcha, buscaré la forma de hacerte mi esclava personal y cumplas todos mis caprichos, humillarte de tal forma que tu vida perderá todo el sentido y solo será para servirme a mí j aja ja…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El escuadrón de victoriosos guerreros avanzaba en orden por los grandes y amplios pasillos del palacio real. Luego de detenerse tras la gran puerta, esperaron escuchar la voz de su rey para entrar.  
Todos hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, pero un soldado se adelantó un paso para hablar con el rey, era el mismo que había conducido a los esclavos, era la mano derecha y súbdito de Vegeta, nada más y nada menos que Nappa.

Su majestad – decía el guerrero – con honores hemos vuelto trayendo la victoria y la dicha a nuestras tierras. Les hemos traído gratitud a nuestras familias y triunfamos por su nombre. El triunfo de nuestra misión fue gracias a nuestro líder, el mayor de sus hijos, al que le debemos toda nuestra devoción.

Ya calla Nappa – interrumpió el rey – donde esta Vegeta?

El joven príncipe dijo que hablaría personalmente con usted, mientras nosotros venimos a rendirle honores – decía con la cabeza baja

Está bien… - respondió a Nappa mientras pensaba – que guerreros más inútiles como no se dan cuenta que su presencia no es más que un estorbo para mí el verdadero triunfador es mi hijo, ellos son solo un grupo de apoyo…

El rey hizo caso omiso de la visita de los guerreros a su trono para luego decirles:

Agradecido de su rendimiento frente a la misión más importante de mi hijo, no me queda más que decirles que son los guerreros más fuertes que tiene nuestras tierras de Vegitasei, y que el mayor premio que puedo darles es rendirles honores a sus familias y a sus nombres – decía cínicamente – ahora retírense

Los guerreros se retiraron de la misma forma en la que entraron, ordenados y sin decir ninguna palabra. Había sido decepcionante esperar con ansias volver a sus tierras para traer la victoria y que no les hayan dado el reconocimiento que merecían por tal importante misión.

Tras ellos la gran puerta se cerraba, cada guerrero siguió su propio camino para volver a sus casas con sus familias…

Ya volviste de cuidarle la espalda al principito? – dijo una voz tras de Nappa

Qué? – volteándose – Ah Raditz, eras tú… jaja sientes envidia porque Vegeta no te llevo a la misión más importante que tienen los saiyajin de su elite? O porque nunca podrás llevar a cabo algo así por tu rango tan bajo?

No me hagas reír que el único motivo por el que eres el guarda-espalda del principito es porque nadie más quería ese puesto tan denigrante, si no fuera porque eres un acomodado yo sería tu jefe – decía mofándose

Ya verás! – apretando sus puños

Detente, sabes que no puedes golpearme, si uno de los guerreros del principito hace algún acto contra sus principios de atacar a uno de su misma raza sin razón será asesinado, no creo que esperes ese destino o si? – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro – esa es una de las desventajas de ser un acomodado del rey, que debes seguir sus leyes al pie de la letra jaajajaja

Raditz? – dijo un saiyajin tras de él? – que haces en el castillo?

Vengo a requerir una nueva misión… pero no es de tu incumbencia – dijo molesto

Sabes que no puedes venir sin una autorización previa del rey – le respondió

Padre no me molestes sí? – dijo – mejor ve a ver al inútil de Kakarotto en su labor de esclavo del rey

No hables así de tu hermano, ya vete de aquí el rey no tiene intenciones de hablar contigo – tomándolo del hombro – aún ni siquiera se ha hecho presente su hijo

No me molestes – zafándose – esperaré…

Haz lo que quieras – dijo dándole la espalda y retirándose de allí

Aun le haces caso a tu papito? – dijo Nappa burlesco

No te burles de mí – tomándolo por el cuello – un chiste más y te eliminaré, no me importa el juicio que puedan darme con tal de no volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro

Raditz soltó a Nappa y se dio la vuelta para seguir un camino similar al de su padre hasta desaparecer de la vista de Nappa. Este, luego de esperar no verlo más, hizo lo mismo hasta salir del castillo y volar nuevamente a su casa.

**(…)**

Luego de varios minutos bajo el agua tibia, salió del baño para secar sus músculos y ponerse uno de sus mejores trajes.  
Se sentía extraño, en esos momentos lo único que quería era quedarse en su habitación y no hablar con nadie, pero no podía, su deber como príncipe era informar a su padre todo lo ocurrido durante su conquista.  
Salió de su habitación y bajo varias escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a la gran puerta. Sin golpearla y entrando sin aviso, el rey se acomodó en su silla con una gran sonrisa por la llegada de su hijo.

Ansiaba verte, hijo – le dijo el rey

Supongo que esos idiotas ya estuvieron aquí para informarte de lo acontecido en aquel planeta – dijo sin ganas

No, no permití que ellos me contaran, quería escucharlo de tus palabras que son las que me importan – le respondió el rey

Trajimos varios recursos que pudimos extraer de sus tierras, minerales valiosos que podríamos comercializar con otros planetas, además de una cantidad de esclavos que serán muy útiles para que trabajen aquí y también podamos intercambiarlos por implementos que necesitemos – decía disgustado – el planeta no era de gran diámetro por lo que no fue difícil hacerlo explotar en un segundo. Fue gratificante escuchar una vez más esos gritos desesperados y la sangre abundante que corría – se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo forzada…

Me alegro por ti hijo – le respondió – eres un verdadero saiyajin digno de este trono

Puedes decirme ahora que demonios pasó con Tarble? – dijo enojado

Ese imbécil de tu hermano se creyó superior que tú en un momento tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían. Me ayudó a derrotar al traicionero de Freezer, fue muy útil, pero desde ese momento la gente lo quiere proclamar como heredero de la corona en tu lugar, estoy seguro que este ha sido un plan de él para tomar tu puesto - dijo sabiendo que era mentira – llevaba días planeando algún acto heroico para que nuestro pueblo te olvidara aprovechando que te encontrabas lejos de nuestras tierras, y así el poder ser el rey de Vegitasei. Sabes bien que eso sería un insulto a la corona con sus estúpidos ideales de igualdad y libertad… Demonios como nuestra raza puede preferir a esa sabandija en vez de a ti, un futuro rey justo fuerte y orgulloso

Y que es lo que ha hecho la gente para que me digas eso? Se han revelado? – preguntó

No, solo se han escuchado comentarios dentro del castillo sobre la aprobación que tiene tu hermano en nuestras tierras – dijo el rey

Y no crees tú que es todo parte de tu imaginación y Tarble solo hizo lo oportuno en ese momento? Ese insecto nunca ha tenido interés en la corona, no me cabe el porqué ahora cambie de parecer – preguntó Vegeta dudoso

Oh Vegeta entonces no conoces el verdadero rostro de tu hermano, es una vil sabandija que toda su vida ha aparentado ser el niño bueno que se interesa por otras cosas, cuando en verdad siempre ha envidiado que seas tú el heredero y no él – dijo el rey – lo escuché de su propia boca

Entonces me las pagará – dijo enfadado pero no convencido – nadie puede aspirar a mi trono si no me enfrenta a una batalla a muerte antes

Eso espero hijo, que demuestres ser el saiyajin fuerte que todos creen, y que tu orgullo no te impida matar sea quien sea que interrumpa tu camino – dijo el rey

Mmm tienes razón - dijo el príncipe llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla – iré al calabozo, debo dejar claras las instrucciones para los esclavos

No te preocupes hijo, se las hice saber a Nappa en su llegada y el ya se las ha informado a Kakarotto – dijo el rey

Pero yo no he propuesto nada… - dijo Vegeta

Sé como piensas hijo, así que no fue difícil el pensar como tú – decía mientras en su mente pensaba – Al fin he logrado manipularte Vegeta, ya pronto te transformarás en la persona que siempre quise que fueras, en mi vivo ejemplo para que este reinado perdure por generaciones… Quiero que seas el mismo rey que he sido yo…

Si tu lo dices… me retiraré entonces – dijo mientras salía del salón.

Vegeta algo confundido comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Sin un rumbo fijo y con la mirada despistada y fijada en el piso, no se dio cuenta que alguien iba caminando en su misma posición, hasta que ambos chocaron para fijarse de sus presencias.

Auchhh – dijo sobándose la cabeza

Hasta que te encontré! – dijo Vegeta enfadado

No! No! Hermano! No es lo que tú piensas – decía temeroso y retrayendo sus pasos

Te voy a matar! Juro que te asesinaré por querer tomar mi lugar – dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y con la otra mano formaba una bola de energía

Vegeta detente! – gritó una voz femenina

Madre no interrumpas, este traidor me las va a pagar – decía mientras miraba amenazante a Tarble

Vegeta, Tarble es tu hermano como osas pensar que el te traicionaría! – decía suplicando que soltara a Tarble

Este insecto dejo de ser mi hermano en el momento que se dio el privilegio de creerse el héroe de Vegitasei – decía

Hermano – ahogándose por la presión que Vegeta hacía en su cuello – te lo juro (tocía) yo nunca he querido ser el rey de aquí, no tengo interés en serlo, y he querido explicártelo desde que ocurrió lo de Freezer pero nuestro padre no me lo ha permitido

Porque debo creerte a ti y no a mi padre? – dijo mientras lo soltaba de a poco

Eso queda a tu juicio hermano no trataré de convencerte con excusas baratas – le decía mientras sobaba su cuello – solo quiero que confíes en mi… Yo solo hice lo que debía en ese momento, padre estaba solo pues nuestros mejores guerreros estaban en tu compañía, así que antes de que destruyeran nuestras tierras actúe por mi instinto saiyajin… Sabes que odio las peleas jamás querría que la gente pensará esa estupidez y más aun mi padre que le dije en el momento que prefería que tu estuvieras en mi lugar para que te dieran más prestigio como héroe…

Son todos unos viles mentirosos! – gritó Vegeta dándole una bofetada a Tarble que lo arrojo al suelo

Luego de eso, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y a pasos duros y firmes caminó por el gran pasillo hacia el calabozo, la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía, inconscientemente sus pasos lo guiaban hasta allí.

Esos duros pasos se sentían fuertemente en las entrañas del calabozo, se escuchaba como una presencia bajaba por las escaleras despertando el temor de los terrícolas.

Es ese imbécil – pensó Bulma, pues fue la primera que lo vio

Príncipe Vegeta – dijo Kakarotto levantándose de su silla, en la cual pasaba todo el día "vigilando" a los esclavos, aunque la verdad estaba todo el día tomando siestas sentado allí

Vas a escuchar claramente mis instrucciones canalla – dijo enfadado – estoy aburrido así que me llevaré a uno de estos esclavos para divertirme y sacrificarlo

Esta seguro joven príncipe? – dijo temeroso de la decisión de Vegeta

No cuestiones mis decisiones soy el príncipe y hago lo que se me antoje, ahora, veré uno a uno con atención para ver cuál es el más apropiado para hacerlo sufrir…. – dijo Vegeta mientras pensaba – debo distraer mi mente de las mentiras de mi padre o las de Tarble…

Vegeta sin esperar otra palabra de Kakarotto caminó por el pasillo del calabozo mirando cada uno de ellos para encontrar el terrícola adecuado para asesinar….  
Todos habían escuchado las palabras del príncipe, por lo que temerosos se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo esperando para ver de quién sería el destino tan cruel…  
Dos grandes faros azules lo distrajeron de su búsqueda… Atentamente miró esos hermosos ojos que mientras más atención les prestaba, más se humedecían pensando que ella sería el sacrificio.

Esa mujer… - pensó – porque cada vez que veo esos ojos siento que no hay nadie más que yo y ella… Porque demonios me siento tan…. Tan… tan débil, y la veo a ella tan vulnerable… No, soy un idiota, no puedo estar pensando estas cosas, lo mejor será… lo mejor será que sea ella…(continuará…)


	17. Chapter 17

**NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARLAS CON LA INTRIGA, PERO AMO HACERLO JAJAJAJ ASÍ ESPECULAN MÁS SOBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP JIJ GRACIAS LINDAS POR SUS REVIEWS. NO OLVIDEN DARLE LIKE A MI PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK, PUEDEN BUSCARLA COMO "AMANTES DEL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN" O ESCRIBIR EN EL ENLACE DE FACEBOOK /iloveprincipesaiyajin. AHORA LES DEJO EL CAP! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN :D**

Capítulo 17

(continuación) Esa mujer… - pensó – porque cada vez que veo esos ojos siento que no hay nadie más que yo y ella… Porque demonios me siento tan…. Tan… tan débil, y la veo a ella tan vulnerable… No, soy un idiota, no puedo estar pensando estas cosas, lo mejor será… lo mejor será que sea ella… no… no puedo olvidar mi plan con esta terrícola, no puedo asesinarla vilmente sin antes divertirme con ella… Lo mejor será buscar alguien más inútil que esta mocosa

Demonios – pensaba Bulma – porque me mira tanto… seré yo? Seré yo quien vaya a morir en manos de este salvaje? Dios Bulma por favor no llores, no te muestres débil frente a este patán… Pero… sus ojos… sus ojos demuestran vulnerabilidad y soledad…. Tiene una mirada triste y vacía… quizás… no es tan malo como pensaba y solo cumple los mandados de alguien más por miedo… No, no puedo fiarme de él, no puedo ser tan tonta de pensar que un asesino no es lo que aparenta… Diablos que incómodo sentir su mirada fija sobre mí…

Vegeta movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y siguió caminando por los pasillos en busca de algún terrícola. Bulma suspiro de alivio y agachó la cabeza mientras una pequeña lágrima rodó en su mejilla…

Odio este lugar – pensó Bulma – odio estar aquí, odio a ese sujeto… odio lo que se ha convertido mi vida…

Kakarotto – gritó Vegeta en medio el silencio que abundaba – me llevo a este sujeto, tu no harás ningún comentario sobre mi visita acá o te las verás conmigo, este es un secreto entre tú y yo

Si, si señor – dijo Kakarotto tartamudeando

Vegeta abrió uno de los calabozos para sacar a un joven delgado de unos 30 años.  
El joven asustado solo optó por aceptar su destino de morir en manos de un príncipe caprichoso.  
Vegeta lo golpeó en la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de todos los terrícolas que se encontraban allí para dejarlo inconsciente y así no emitiera ningún ruido mientras lo llevaba a otro lugar.

Si uno de ustedes osa a desobedecer mis órdenes, tendrá el mismo destino que este insecto – dijo el príncipe

Eres un cobarde – dijo Bulma entre dientes

Dijiste algo mocosa? – se acercó nuevamente Vegeta a ella

No, no señor príncipe su majestad obsoleta – dijo algo sarcástica

Cierra esa enorme boca que tienes o serás la siguiente – dijo él

Bulma solo optó por agachar la cabeza y volver a sentarse en el lugar que estaba antes mientras el príncipe observó cada uno de sus pasos.

Esta mujer cada vez que abre la boca me saca de quicio – pensó Vegeta

Después de esperar a que Bulma desapareciera en la oscuridad de su calabozo, se dio la vuelta, tomó al terrícola de un brazo, y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta una puerta que conducía a la parte exterior del castillo.  
Miró hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia un lugar deshabitado a las afueras de sus tierras.

Hasta que despiertas inútil – le dijo Vegeta al terrícola – vamos a hacer un juego, yo te ataco y tu lo esquivas. Si logras evadir mi ataque, tienes una oportunidad más de vida, y si no, pues la muerte es tu destino… Tienes 5 segundos para correr (esbozando una sonrisa) 1…

El joven sin pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse lo más que pudo…

2…- dijo Vegeta – me aburrí…. 5! – dijo eso lanzándole una enorme bola de energía que alcanzó al indefenso terrícola sin la posibilidad de arrancar de ella

Se acercó al lugar y solo vio un gran agujero en el suelo, lo había hecho cenizas con solo un ataque

Estos terrícolas son muy débiles – dijo – no sirven para seguir torturándolos

Voló nuevamente al castillo luego de un rato. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el gran sol rojo se ocultaba para dar paso a la oscuridad.

Dónde estabas Vegeta? – preguntó una mujer

Por allí – dijo sin ganas

Ya vamos a cenar, hemos cuidado que nadie ocupe tu lugar en la mesa – le dijo

Una instancia en la que no quieran tomar mi lugar – dijo sarcástico

Hijo, tu hermano no te miente, tu sabes cómo tu padre intenta manipular a la gente – dijo su madre con la voz débil y silenciosa – pero yo no puedo emitir algún comentario sobre él pues de inmediato sus súbditos se lo informan….

Vamos a cenar mejor… - dijo el joven caminando delante de su madre

**(…)**

Nuevamente se escuchaba bajar a alguien por las escaleras…

Quizás ese imbécil ya se aburrió nuevamente y viene por otro de nosotros – dijo Lunch a Bulma

No, sus pasos suenan diferentes, y su sobra también se ve distinta – dijo Bulma mirando por las escaleras

Guardia! – dijo un súbdito del rey

Aquí! Aquí estoy! Que desea? – dijo el joven

El rey ordena que dos de sus esclavos ayuden a servir en la cocina – dijo – De inmediato!

Si señor, alguna característica en especial deben tener? – preguntó dudoso

No, solo que no sean unos inútiles pues le servirán a nuestro rey – dijo retirándose

Ok, ok… cocina… esclavos – decía Kakarotto mirando a los terrícolas – vaya yo no sé de esto…

Yo me ofrezco! – dijo Bulma

Que demonios haces!? – le dijo Lunch afirmándola del brazo

Que no entiendes? Es nuestra oportunidad para escaparnos de aquí! A penas estén distraídos comiendo podemos desaparecer! – le dijo entre dientes

Espero no te equivoques… - dijo Lunch – yo, yo también voy…

Ustedes? – dijo Kakarotto mirándolas – soy chicas no es cierto?

Pues claro que sí que te hace pensar lo contrario! – dijo Bulma

Lo lamento jajaja – decía riendo – es que los colores de sus cabellos son muy extraños jajaja

No te burles de nosotras – dijo Bulma

Está bien – dijo Kakarotto abriendo el calabozo de Bulma y Lunch – lo siento chicas pero es mi deber amarrarlas para que no intenten escapar

Tomo un par de cuerdas para amarrar sus manos y sus pies y así guiarlas a la parte superior del castillo donde el mismo súbdito que había bajado hace un momento las estaba esperando.

Crees que estas terrícolas sean útiles para algo? – dijo molesto

Bulma trataba de contener el abrir la boca para que no fuera castigada.

Sí, estoy seguro – dijo Kakarotto

El súbdito lo miró con recelo y empezó a llevar a las chicas por un trozo de cuerda que quedaba suelto para que así no se escaparan.  
Las llevo hasta la cocina del palacio, era enorme, dentro de ella se encontraba un grupo de personas a cargo de la comida para el rey.

Insisten en traer esclavos a mi cocina – dijo una mujer saiyajin – no ven que solo entorpecen mi trabajo?

Mejor guarda tus palabras mujer que son órdenes del rey – dijo el súbdito

Y para que las traen ahora? Ya están todos los puestos ocupados – dijo enfadada

Nuestro rey Vegeta ha ordenado que dos de los esclavos terrícolas sean quienes le sirvan la cena esta noche para ver las condiciones en las que vienen y la utilidad en la que puedan servir – dijo el saiyajin

Esta bien, pero un error que cometan y yo misma las asesino – dijo la mujer

Sabes bien que no es de tu incumbencia hacer eso, y en caso que llegues a realizarlo, tu destino sería el mismo – dijo

La mujer enfadada solo optó por dar la vuelta y seguir preparando la cena. Era una mujer de pelo corto y negro, de edad avanzada, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el ámbito de la cocina, por lo que odiaba que otras personas estuvieran interrumpiendo su trabajo, solamente permitía la presencia de algunos de sus ayudantes.

Ok terrícolas – dijo la mujer – harán lo que yo les ordene, llevarán los platos a las personas que yo les indique, pues cada miembro de la familia real se alimenta con algo distinto. No harán comentarios, solo dejarán el plato allí con delicadeza y volverán acá, cualquier error saben que pueden pagarlo con sus vidas, entendido?

Si – dijeron Lunch y Bulma al unísono

Esta bien, vengan por acá – les dijo la mujer

Primero, la mujer les entregó unos delantales de cocina para que sus ropas viejas y magulladas no le quitaran elegancia al lugar.  
Caminaron hacia la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el gran salón real, allí en una enorme mesa del oro más puro recolectado en una de sus misiones.

A la cabecera, se encuentra el rey Vegeta, la mujer que esta a su lado derecho, es la reina Keira, a su lado izquierdo esta sentado el mayor de sus hijos, el príncipe Vegeta, y junto a la reina esta el hijo menor, Tarble… Entendido?

Solo ellos cenan aquí? Y el resto de la familia real? Como condes u otras personas con un título de elite? – preguntó Bulma

Niña no vienes a hacer preguntas aquí… pero en todo caso, dentro de nuestra raza nadie que no sea descendiente directo y de sangre del gran rey Vegeta no tiene derecho a sentarse allí – dijo la mujer

Esta bien… - dijo Bulma…

Caminaron a la cocina siguiendo a la mujer… La cena ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaba que el rey diera las órdenes de servir.  
En el gran salón, el silencio era absoluto, nadie mencionaba ninguna palabra, ni siquiera se miraban a los rostros. El sentimiento de incomodidad y desprecio era abundante.  
El rey Vegeta dio una orden con su mano para que uno de sus guardias personales diera el aviso en la cocina que sirvieran la cena.  
En fila comenzaron a entrar los ayudantes de cocina, sirviendo enormes y deliciosos platos en abundancia.  
Variedades de alimentos comenzaron a llenar la enorme mesa en la que se encontraban, cada uno más exótico que el otro, solo el rey y su familia tenían acceso a los platos más caros y las comidas más exquisitas.  
Al final de todos los ayudantes, dos jóvenes de cabello particular traían un plato en cada mano con una comida especial para cada miembro de la familia.  
Lunch puso un plato frente al rey, y otro frente a la reina, en cambio Bulma puso uno frente a Vegeta y otro frente a Tarble.

Ambos hermanos a penas vieron a la hermosa mujer centraron su mirada en ella, tanto de impacto por verla en esos lugares como de asombro por lo linda que se veía.

Que diablos hace esa mocosa aquí, yo no he dado las ordenes de que me sirva aún – pensaba Vegeta

Otra vez esa mujer – pensó Tarble sonrojándose

Con la mirada perdida Tarble siguió cada uno de los pasos de la chica sin distracción, por lo que Vegeta notó aquel acto con desprecio

Porque este imbécil la mira así?- pensaba Vegeta mirando a Tarble con desprecio

Luego de que la cena estuviera servida, el grupo de ayudantes y las dos chicas se apoyaron en una pared dentro del salón viendo como los reyes y príncipes devoraban sus deliciosos platos. Debían estar presentes por si alguno tuviera algún capricho o si quisieran algo en especial.

El silencio seguía rondando, la mirada de Tarble seguía puesta en Bulma, y la de Vegeta puesta en Tarble.

Estas bien, hijo? – preguntó la reina a Vegeta

Si… - dijo él...

No puedo creer que los esclavos ahora se den el lujo de pasearse por mi castillo – dijo el rey mirando a las chicas

Padre ellas solo cumplen con su mandado – dijo Tarble

Yo mandé a que me sirvieran, no a que se quedaran cerca de mi presencia – dijo el rey

Ambas chicas avergonzadas, se miraron entre ellas.

Padre no reacciones así, esas terrícolas no tenían conocimiento de aquello – dijo Tarble

Y tu porque las defiendes tanto? – dijo Vegeta – ah, cierto… eres un traidor!

Vegeta no le hables así a tu hermano! – dijo la reina

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ambiente se volvió más tenso aún…

Lo… lo lamento su majestad – dijo Bulma inclinando su cabeza hacia el suelo

Acaso te di el derecho de que hablaras? – dijo el rey molesto

No yo no… - dijo Bulma tartamudeando

Muchacha insolente – dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella – no vuelvas a hablar si yo no te lo ordeno, entendiste!

Bulma intentó contener sus palabras, pero aquellas afloraron solas de su boca, Vegeta miraba de forma amenazadora, como si estuviera listo para pararse y atacar, al igual que Tarble.

Lo siento señor, pero yo no soy devota de alguien por obligación – dijo la muchacha convencida

Osas dirigirte con esas palabras a mí? – el rey Vegeta levantó una de sus manos para darle una bofetada a la joven

En menos de un segundo, el valiente Tarble se había puesto frente a la joven para evitar que el rey la golpeara

Detente padre! – dijo el muchacho

Y tú eres un traidor! – le dijo el rey

Porque… porque no pude reaccionar frente a esa situación y ser yo quien enfrentara a mi padre de que la golpeara – pensaba Vegeta furioso

No su majestad, no es eso, pero no es correcto que se ensucie las manos con un terrícola que no vale ni un tercio de lo que vale usted – dijo Tarble tratando de apaciguar el ambiente

Tienes razón, no vale la pena, la tortura que tengan estos terrícolas sirviendo a la corona será peor destino que la muerte – dijo el rey volviendo a su puesto – ahora Tarble, llévalas de vuelta a su calabozo

Si padre – dijo el joven llevando a las chicas fuera de allí

Una vez lejos del salón real, Tarble se detuvo…

No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo el joven mirando hacia el suelo – tu no sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre…

Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Bulma – creo que mi gran bocota siempre me trae problemas

Te lo digo en serio terrícola, no te vuelvas a entrometer en el camino de mi padre – le dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos – yo tampoco soy seguidor de él, al contrario, el siempre me ha detestado aun siendo su hijo, y por esa razón te lo digo, es mejor fingir servirle que enfrentarlo…

Demonios Bulma ahora por tu falta de respeto seremos las que peor traten aquí! – dijo Lunch

No, ahora será peor con todos, lamento decirlo pero es la realidad, una persona de su raza con la que se sienta amenazado, y pensará que todos son iguales… - dijo Tarble

Eres muy joven para ser tan valiente, cuántos años tienes? Preguntó Bulma

15 – dijo Tarble sonrojándose

Vaya, eres pequeño aún, pero se nota a simple vista que tus principios los tienes muy claro, gracias príncipe Tarble, de todos los saiyajin que hemos conocido desde nuestra llegada es quien ha sido más amable con nosotras – dijo la joven

Me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes, pero mejor será llevarla al calabozo señorita… por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre – dijo Tarble

Bulma Brief, la científica más famosa e inteligente del planeta Tierra ya extinto en manos de su hermano – dijo la joven sonriendo

Es una científica? Vaya, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño pero mi padre lo ha frustrado por esperar a que yo sea un guerrero sanguinario como él y mi hermano… Bueno, será mejor que continuemos esta conversación en una próxima ocasión, adiós terrícolas – dijo Tarble

Ambas jóvenes bajaron las grandes escaleras de vuelta a los calabozos, sabían que, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de escapar pues estaban solas, no era un buen momento después de todo lo ocurrido.

**(…)**

En su habitación el príncipe Vegeta se encontraba mirando distraído el techo…

Diablos, porque Tarble hizo esa estupidez, querer quitarme mi trono y ahora enfrentar a mi padre por esa mujer… - pensaba – porque no fui capaz de reaccionar cuando estuvo en peligro, solo yo puedo lastimarla, nadie más, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, solo yo estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo… Es mi esclava, yo la traje…. Creo que dejaré las cosas claras antes de que esa tonta mocosa abra su enorme boca de nuevo…


	18. Chapter 18

**ME HE DADO UN TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR, NO ME ODIEN POR DEMORARME :'( JAJAJA PARA TODAS LAS ANSIOSAS QUE ME ESPERARON, ESTO ES PARA USTEDES 3!**

Capítulo 18

Hija…. Hija donde te encuentras? – preguntó un hombre robusto

La casa estaba vacía… "Diablos, donde estará Milk" pensaba aquel hombre… Pasados unos minutos, e intentando no hacer ruido, la joven cruzaba la puerta de entrada con un sesto grande en su mano.

Dónde estabas Milk? – preguntó algo molesto

Padre yo… - trataba de ocultar la cesta tras de ella – solo fui al mercado

Hija ya hablamos sobre esto – acercándose a ella – debes olvidarte de trabajar como comerciante, tu futuro esta predicho como una guerrera sustituyendo a tu madre.

Padre – miró al suelo con los ojos húmedos – yo… yo no quiero pelear, siempre he odiado como los de nuestra raza asesinan sin piedad y sin razón… yo… no quiero ser como ustedes!

Milk por favor no empieces de nuevo – abrazándola – Nosotros no elegimos nuestro destino, viene escrito desde que nacemos, nuestra vida depende del nivel de energía que tengamos, no hagas esto más difícil, tarde o temprano debías luchar al lado de tu madre, pero al fallecer debiste reemplazarla antes de lo predicho…

No quiero papá – lo abrazaba mientras largó a llorar – no quiero ser una guerrera, quiero una vida tranquila sin tener que lastimar a nadie contra mi voluntad!

Lo lamento hija… pero son órdenes del rey, y conoces bien las consecuencias de contradecirle… - le dijo – han venido sus súbditos esta mañana a darme un aviso

De que se trata? – preguntó la joven limpiando sus lágrimas

Deberás embarcarte a una nueva misión – le dijo con lástima

Qué? No! – comenzó a llorar nuevamente

Hija por favor… el orgullo de tu familia está en tus manos, no nos decepciones – le dio la espalda

Cuando me voy… - dijo entristecida

Dentro de unas horas deberás presentarte en el castillo para las instrucciones de tu misión – le dijo

Está bien – sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, sin decir otra palabra, subió unas pequeñas escaleras para encontrarse luego en su habitación.

Las lágrimas ya no le brotaban… "el orgullo de tu familia está en tus manos" aquellas palabras rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez…. Ya no importaba lo que ella quisiera en la vida, ya no importaba su vida, todos sus pasos debían ser pensando en su familia….

Me convertiré… - decía en voz baja – me convertiré en lo que nunca quise ser…

**(…)**

Crees que quieran colocar mi cabeza como trofeo en ese salón? – preguntó la peliazul a su amiga

No lo sé Bulma, no digas estupideces, nos has metido en un problemón – le contestó

Perdóname si? Pero tú no te acomplejes, no dejaré que por mis actos pagues tú las consecuencias – le respondió

Estoy asustada… - le decía Lunch – y sí el rey ahora quiere asesinarnos?

El que me preocupa ahora es el muchachito que nos salvó – dijo – él si que la debe estar pagando duro

Tienes razón, pobre niño – dijo Lunch

Porque nos habrá defendido? – preguntó curiosa

Porque no le preguntas tu misma? – dijo Lunch mirando tras los barrotes que las encerraban.

El joven príncipe Tarble se encontraba hace unos segundos al otro lado del calabozo de las jóvenes observándolas.

He venido por órdenes del rey – dijo algo avergonzado con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso

Estás bien? – le preguntó Bulma

Señorita Bulma no haga más preguntas de las necesarias y síganme – abrió los barrotes para que las jóvenes salieran

Adónde vamos? – preguntó Lunch tartamudeando

Eso lo verán después – decía Tarble aún sin levantar su rostro

Las jóvenes caminaban confundidas tras el muchacho que la noche anterior había desafiado a su padre para defenderlas… Llegaron tras la gran puerta del salón, y esperaron a que les dieran el aviso para poder abrir paso hacia adentro.

En su trono, el rey como cada día se encontraba con el ceño fruncido esperando dar sus órdenes.

Gracias Tarble, ahora vete – le dijo el rey

Lo lamento – dijo el muchacho entre dientes para que nadie más lo oiga

Dentro del gran salón, solo estaba el rey, ninguno de sus súbditos se hacía presente como era normalmente, los guardias tampoco estaban, solo él y las muchachas.

Saben para que las mandé a llamar? – dijo haciéndose el interesante

Las chicas solo se miraron con susto y se reusaron a responder, Lunch evitaba que las lágrimas cayeran mientras Bulma se mostraba firme y valerosa aunque por dentro solo quería llorar y correr de allí.

No van a hablar? – insistía

Si va a aplicarnos algún castigo, sea o no la muerte, no quiero hacer responsable de mis actos a esta joven – decía Bulma – es solo mi culpa

Estas segura? – dijo el rey amenazante

Si – dijo convencida y temerosa

Lo lamento, pero tus peticiones no valen nada para mí, las dos son culpables, y deberán pagarlo duro – dijo riendo – su castigo será servir a mis hijos, como esclavas que son no les molestará j aja ja deberán servirlos día y noche, cada segundo y cada capricho, hacer todos lo que ellos les pidan, y si se rehúsan les deparará lo peor, la tortura hasta morir…

No hay peor tortura que vivir aquí – dijo Bulma entre dientes

Dijiste algo mocosa? – dijo furioso

No su majestad – esbozando una sonrisa

Eso imaginé… a primera hora de la mañana comenzará su castigo – decía – tú, la de pelo amarillo… serás la esclava de mi hijo Tarble, estarás bajo vigilancia de mis mejores guardias por lo que no podrás salirte con la tuya. Y tu…

No… no… por favor que tenga otro hijo y no sea ese simio – pensaba Bulma

Serás la esclava del mayor de mis hijos y futuro heredero al trono, el príncipe Vegeta. Por tu enorme boca pagarás el peor de los castigos, ya que mi hijo es muy exigente y orgulloso – decía vengativo

Demonios, ahora ese imbécil se aprovechará y tendrá poder sobre mi… - pensaba – como he llegado a caer tan bajo de estar a los pies de una bestia como él… Lo que me quedaba de esperanza ahora si se ha acabado…

Alguna duda? – dijo el rey

Debemos estar las 24 horas siguiendo a sus hijos, o podremos descansar en algún momento? – preguntó Lunch temerosa

Eso dependerá de ellos, ahora su futuro y su destino esta en las manos de mis hijos – dijo el rey – ahora retírense de mi vista y vuelvan a su calabozo, mañana comenzará su tortura

Las jóvenes salieron del salón sin decir ninguna palabra hasta volver a entrar a su calabozo.

Lo lamento Lunch, no quería meterte en esto… - dijo Bulma

Estas loca? – dijo la rubia – el castigo no será para mí, solo para ti!

Porque lo dices? – preguntó curiosa

Ves la gran diferencia entre las personalidades de los príncipes? Tarble nos ayudó, en cambio el idiota que te tocó a ti fue quien nos trajo a este lugar y quien peor nos ha tratado – dijo

Tienes razón, prefiero la muerte antes de estar a disposición de ese monstruo, es insoportable – decía

Y qué diablos harás? – dijo Lunch

Pues… servirle… hacerlo hasta que se me ocurra algún plan para salir de aquí, si es necesario usar mis encantos, lo tendré que hacer jajaj – dijo Bulma

No bromees con eso, que poca dignidad tienes! – dijo

Ni loca! Aunque me hayan robado mi vida, no caeré tan bajo como para complacer a esa bestia, solamente lo atenderé mientras pienso en algo para salir de acá… - dijo Bulma

Tarble no nos dijo que quería ser un científico? Pues… algo debe saber no crees? Podría ayudarnos – le dijo Lunch

Tienes razón! Ese será nuestro plan, tu convencerás a Tarble que nos ayude a escapar mientras yo distraigo al otro príncipe, entendido? – dijo convencida y emocionada

Lo intentaré… - dijo Lunch

Solo quedaban un par de horas para que cayera la noche… El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieran al día siguiente, su labor de esclavas comenzaría, al igual que se daría inicio a su plan. La ansiedad y el miedo las corroía por dentro, era un plan fantástico, solo debían esperar la respuesta de Tarble y se pondría en marcha, él sería perfecto para construir algo que las ayude a escapar, mientras tanto Bulma se encargaría de distraer al príncipe Vegeta de sus planes y que no se levantara sospecha de aquello.

**(…)**

Ya está todo el escuadrón reunido? – dijo una voz fuerte

Sí! – respondieron al unísono

Entre tantos saiyajin fornidos y furiosos, una joven de piel pálida, pasaba desapercibida entre tantos guerreros ansiosos de luchar.  
Comenzaron a avanzar marchando hasta llegar al gran salón donde el rey les designaría su siguiente misión.  
Al entrar, las tropas eran dirigidas, como siempre por Raditz, quien alzaba su voz como el líder que era tratando de mostrar su devoción al rey.

Gracias Raditz por el discurso que me das cada vez que haces presencia aquí – dijo el rey ignorándolo – su misión consiste en viajar al planeta Kanassa, exterminar a sus habitantes y extraer todos los materiales que se puedan comercializar después. Las naves estarán listas para que partan por la mañana. Ahora retírense de mi vista.

Ya fuera del salón, el escuadrón se desarmaría para cada uno partir a sus hogares o a entrenar para prepararse para su misión.  
Milk, algo temerosa y confundida, avanzaba a paso lento con la mirada perdida en el suelo, hasta que un golpe la hizo caer.

Auchhhh! – se afirmaba la cabeza mientras pensaba – que distraída soy, con que diablos me estrellé

Estás bien? – dijo un joven extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Si – tomó su mano sin verlo aún – gracias

Lo lamento no me fijé por donde iba jajaj – dijo gracioso

No te preocupes – lo miró y se sonrojó – yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba

Soy Kakarotto – le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro – y tu cómo te llamas niña?

Emmm Milk, mi nombre es Milk – dijo tímida

Vaya que nombre tan gracioso jajaja – decía mofándose

No te burles! – le dijo enfadada

Lo lamento jaja – dijo sonrojado – bueno Milk jaja debo volver a hacer guardia, si el rey me ve por estos lados de seguro me mata, hasta olvidé que hago aquí! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras seguía despidiéndose – un gusto conocerte, nos vemos pronto!

Milk solo optaba por ver como aquel joven desaparecía por los pasillos y se sonrojaba cada vez más

Que amable – pensaba – nunca había conocido a un saiyajin con buenos modales

**(…) **

Padre – dijo entrando al salón sin golpear antes

Que quieres Vegeta? – le dijo el rey molesto

Como es eso que desde el día de mañana uno de esos estúpidos esclavos me va a servir día y noche? – dijo enfurecido – Puedes ser el rey, pero no quiero que ninguno de esos bastardos este a mi sombra!

Tranquilo hijo, es el castigo que le di a esas terrícolas inútiles de la noche anterior jajaj – dijo con una mueca en su rostro

Qué!? – dijo impactado – esas terrícolas?

Tienes algún problema? – le dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba vegeta

Diablos – pensaba – tendré a esa tonta mocosa día y noche persiguiéndome, creo que mis planes han sufrido un cambio y tendré que comenzarlos mañana… estúpida niña me vengaré de ti…

Vegeta, me responderás? Porque estas estorbándome – le dijo su padre

Vegeta no volvió a decir una palabra y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón, caminó por los grandes pasillos hasta salir de allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se elevó lo más alto que pudo y comenzó a volar… voló durante varias horas hasta llegar a las ruinas aun existentes del que fue conocido alguna vez como el planeta de los Tsufuru… En sus manos se formaban bolas tras bolas de energía que caían sin compasión en las ruinas, destruyendo todo a su paso. Su mente estaba confundida, por una parte solo quería vengarse de aquella muchacha que lo distraía día y noche, solo quería tenerla a su lado y hacerla sufrir como ella ha torturado su mente… Por otra parte su oportunidad se había dado, podría tenerla a su disposición el tiempo que quisiera y por el motivo que quisiera, torturarla de la forma más cruel que se pudiera imaginar, pero no podía, no si su padre estaba involucrado en eso… Su mente estaba dividida, seguir el mandato de su padre y en un par de horas tenerla a su mandato, o rehusarse y actuar por él mismo sin que los demás supieran…

Demonios, esa mocosa me va a volver loco - pensaba


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Caminó por los pasillos a paso firme, como si intentara que alguien lo escuchara, o si quisiera que todos notaran lo molesto que se encontraba.  
"Donde estás… donde estás…" se preguntaba una y otra vez recorriendo los amplios pasillos del castillo…

Joven Tarble… que busca? – le dijo una voz familiar – lo noto preocupado

El joven príncipe se dio la vuelta para ver quien se dirigía a él.

Bardock… eres tú… - dijo el muchacho – has visto a mi madre?

Hace unas horas la vi salir del gran salón, luego le perdí la pista – le respondió

Demonios, llevo horas buscándola… necesito hablar con ella… - dijo mirando al piso

Es sobre el mandato de su padre? Acerca de las muchachas? Si... ella ya tiene conocimiento de aquello, se lo ha informado el rey… - le dijo molesto

Vaya, me ha ahorrado tiempo. Ya no será tan difícil informarle sobre mi plan – dijo llevando su mano a su barbilla

Tiene un plan joven príncipe? – le dijo Bardock

Tarble miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ningún guardia o alguien que pudiese escuchar su conversación. Se acercó sutilmente a Bardock y le dijo casi en un susurro…

Búscame en una hora en las ruinas, allí te informaré de todo, mientras seguiré buscando a mi madre para comentarle también… adiós Bardock – le dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y seguir en la búsqueda de la reina.

Continúo con esa marcha tan dura que llevaba, entraba por algunos pasillos, registraba habitaciones, pero nada… no habían señales de su madre por ningún lado…

Que haces acá? – una voz fuerte le gritó desde el otro lado del corredor

Se dio la vuelta asustado, sabía de quién se trataba.

Nada que te importe – respondió inseguro

Bah, ahora me respondes así? – le dijo acercándose a él – pensé que seguías siendo una gallina

Aléjate, si Vegeta? Estoy ocupado – le dijo tratando de caminar, pero Vegeta lo tomó del hombro

Te advierto algo mocoso – dijo volteándolo – Si me entero que estás en malos pasos te las verás personalmente conmigo

A que te refieres? – dijo nervioso

Crees que soy estúpido? Vi como defendiste a esas asquerosas terrícolas, crees que no he notado como la miras? A la de cabello extraño? – le dijo Vegeta con voz amenazadora – Si mis suposiciones son ciertas y estas ayudando a los esclavos, acabaré contigo con mis propias manos y no tendrás a tu mami para defenderte, porque estas traicionando a nuestra raza

No sé qué hablas Vegeta eres un imbécil! – dijo zafándose de él – Si estás celoso porque me atreví a hacer lo que tu jamás harías que es enfrentar a mi padre no es mi problema!

No me hables así basura insignificante yo puedo enfrentarlo cuando se me dé la gana él no me controla! – dijo enfadado

Pues no se nota! Eres su títere, todo lo que haces es por su voluntad, todo lo que eres es lo que él ha moldeado en ti, eres su viva imagen pero más estúpido y no capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, haces todo lo que mi padre te ordene para tener esa estúpida corona! Sabes qué? Quédate con esa basura y serás igual que él, un vil y despreciable insecto que solo piensa en matar y exterminar! – Dijo Tarble descargando todo lo que se había callado por años

Canalla como te atreves a alzarme la voz eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza…! – dijo antes de que lo interrumpieran

Vegeta! – dijo su madre acercándose a ellos – como osas referirte así a tu hermano!

Este insecto no es mi hermano, ha deshonrado todas nuestras tradiciones, el exilio sería la opción más sutil para él… - dijo enfadado

No vuelvas a hablar así me entendiste? No sé qué estupideces te ha metido tu padre en la cabeza pero no es motivo para que te comportes así Vegeta. Tú no eres él, tu aún eres el príncipe y ambos están al mismo nivel así que compórtate o yo misma aplicaré un castigo severo para ti! – gritó la reina

Ambos son unos bastardos! No necesito de nadie ni de ti ni de mi padre – gritaba Vegeta con desesperación – y tu insecto, agradece que tienes a alguien que te defienda porque osino tu sangre ya correría por estos pasillos

Vegeta enfurecido se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente… Bajó un par de pisos hasta encontrarse en su habitación. Dentro de ella comenzó a golpear las paredes, tratando de no romper nada pues su fuerza era impresionante.

Estúpido Tarble como te detesto! – decía enfadado – primero defiendes a esas basuras enfrentando a mi padre, y ahora me desafías a mi! No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido… sea lo que sea me las pagarás imbécil… me las pagarás… nadie me habla así, nadie me compara con el bastardo de mi padre, él no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mí yo solo quiero esa estúpida corona y gobernar como a mí me plazca no como él quiera! Maldita familia, maldita raza como los odio a todos… malditas terrícolas desde que viaje a ese inútil planeta que las cosas se han complicado aquí… - Vegeta hablaba para sí mismo, pues no había nadie más en su habitación, con los puños apretados y la mirada llena de odio – Aprovecharé el mandato de mi padre para poner en marcha mi plan… Esa terrícola me las pagará solo me ha traído problemas… Desde que la vi por primera vez en la tierra que su enorme boca ha atormentado mi cabeza, esos ojos… su cabello… su rostro… esa piel tan delicada…. DEMONIOS MALDITA MUJER SAL DE MI CABEZA!

Ese era el problema… Desde que la vio por primera vez, era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza. Al ser un saiyajin de la raza más pura nunca había sentido algo así por nadie de su raza, pensaba que recordarla a cada instante solo implicaba que aquella hermosa mujer lo estaba atormentando y quería controlar su mente, creía que sus pensamientos los estaba dominando ella a través de algún embrujo o maldición, era por eso que no podía concentrarse era por eso que creía sentirse más débil… Por esa misma razón, pensaba que vengándose de ella lograría que la joven terrícola desasiera su hechizo y el volviera a ser el de antes… Su plan consistía en torturarla de la forma más vil que se le ocurriera para así lograr que la joven lo dejara en paz… Luego de eso estrangularla con sus propias manos para que sintiera el dolor que él sentía… Claro, un saiyajin de su elite nunca había conocido algún otro sentimiento además del odio y el orgullo, por eso estaba tan confundido de lo que eso significaba…

Ya verás mujer – se decía una y otra vez llevando sus manos a su cabeza – ya dejarás de atormentarme…

**(…)**

Estás bien hijo? – preguntó llevando su mano a la espalda de él

Si… - dijo mirando al piso

No te ha lastimado? – preguntaba

No madre no te preocupes… donde has estado todo el día? – dijo Tarble

Estaba buscándote hijo, tenemos que hablar – le dijo

Yo hacía lo mismo… pero aquí no… Bardock está esperándonos en las ruinas – dijo tomando a su madre de la mano y volando a través de la ventana para encontrarse con Bardock

Volaron por un par de minutos, desactivaron sus scouters para que nadie pudiera rastrarlos y se encontraron con Bardock.

Ahora puede decirnos cuál es su plan, joven príncipe? – dijo el guerrero

Plan? De que hablas? – dijo Keira

Bueno, ustedes como ya saben, mi padre ha mandado que ambas terrícolas sirvan de esclavas para mí y mi hermano, esas jóvenes no tienen la culpa de la tortura que viven aquí… Ellas ni ningún esclavo debería estar viviendo en esas condiciones, nosotros también podemos hacer sus labores, ellos son seres libres que les estamos quitando sus privilegios… mi plan… mi plan consiste en que nos rebelemos – dijo con seguridad

Que estás hablando hijo? – dijo la reina preocupada

Está seguro de esto, joven Tarble? – dijo Bardock

Sí, estoy aburrido de que mi padre y mi hermano torturen seres sin razón alguna solo por diversión, ellos no nos pertenecen, ellos se pertenecen a sí mismos, hemos destruido sus tierras, a sus familias y a sus vidas, nuestra raza es lo más despreciable que existe… Si en algún momento estuvieron dispuestos a rebelarse para que yo llegue a la corona, este es el momento, es ahora o nunca… - decía Tarble

Hijo sabes que es una decisión muy arriesgada, enfrentarse a tu padre no es lo mismo que hacerlo contra tu hermano… - dijo la reina

Ese es el punto… Vegeta obedece a mi padre en todo lo que le diga… pero creo conocer a alguien que lo haría cambiar de opinión… - dijo

A quién te refieres? – dijo Bardock

….

**(…)**

La noche estaba oscura y fría, quizás más de lo normal… Las horas se hacían interminables… El único ruido que se escuchaba en aquel desolado lugar eran los ronquidos del saiyajin que estaba de guardia.

Estás despierta? – preguntó

No he podido cerrar un ojo en toda la noche – dijo la peliazul – tengo miedo…

Yo también lo tengo, pero debemos aceptar nuestro destino… - dijo desilusionada

Este no es nuestro destino! Nuestro destino es ser libres y no vivir atormentadas por unas bestias con cola… - dijo en voz baja

Bulma, quisiera creerte, pero lamento decirte que ya estamos aquí… y no hay escapatoria – dijo

La buscaremos… yo volveré a ser la famosa y hermosa científica Bulma Brief sea en el planeta que vayamos a llegar, y tu… pues tú serás quien eras antes de llegar aquí – le dijo

Una ladrona? – dijo entristecida – creo que este es mi castigo por obrar mal en la tierra

No digas eso – dijo abrazándola – nada tiene porque ser castigado si te arrepientes, ya buscaremos la forma de marcharnos de aquí y empezar una vida nueva sin los problemas del pasado

Gracias Bulma – la abrazó de igual forma

Solo espero creerme yo misma lo que estoy diciendo… - pensó Bulma


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Ok, está todo listo, quedan apenas dos horas para que amanezca – dijo Tarble – será mejor que volvamos al castillo para no levantar sospechas

Estás seguro de lo que dices hijo? - preguntó la reina

Nunca antes había estado tan seguro… - respondió el joven

Los tres saiyajin volaron rápidamente al castillo entrando sigilosamente por el tejado, en donde había un pequeño balcón que pocas personas conocían, allí darían la impresión que siempre estuvieron rondando por los pasillos del palacio.

Vete a tu habitación hijo – besó su frente – en unos minutos aparecerán por allí los súbditos de tu padre solicitando tu presencia

Tu que harás mientras? – le preguntó – Mi padre sospechará que no pasaste la noche junto a él

Le inventaré algo, yo sabré que hacer, no te preocupes, vete… - le dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada

Tu igual vete, Bardock – le dijo dándole la espalda – Gine debe estar preocupada

Sabe que mi trabajo dentro del castillo me quita mucho tiempo… Lo entiende a la perfección – le dijo

Aun así, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y te prepares para lo que vendrá… - le dijo a Bardock y luego se dio la vuelta para bajar por las enormes escaleras

Demonios – dijo Bardock en su soledad apretando sus puños – que valor el del joven Tarble…

**(…)**

Un tenue y débil rayo de sol intentaba entrar por los barrotes de su calabozo, solo sintió un poco de aquel calor para despertar de golpe y darse cuenta que estaba amaneciendo.  
"Ya es hora…" pensó con el corazón en la mano… Un nudo se le hacía en la garganta mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad.  
De repente, sobre su cabeza sintió como una de las tropas se acercaba, con el paso marcado y duro.

Lunch… Lunch despierta – dijo en un susurro moviendo a su amiga

Mmm que quieres – tratando de despertar

Ya vienen por nosotras – dijo asustada

Que dices? – se levantó de un golpe

Shhh – susurraba – nos van a oír

Estas segura? – preguntó

Hace unos segundos escuche muchos pasos en el suelo sobre nuestras cabezas… deben ser ellos – dijo temerosa

Demonios tengo miedo – le dijo sujetando la mano de Bulma

Tranquila, desde este momento se pone en marcha nuestro plan, entendido? – le dijo

Y si ese monstruo te lastima? – preguntó

Ni creas, ningún hombre le pone la mano encima a la gran Bulma Brief – contestó algo insegura

Ese simio no parece un hombre, por eso le temo más… - dijo

Shh… - hizo un breve silencio – ahí vienen

Escucharon atentamente como un grupo de guerreros bajaba las escaleras con fuerzas, como si el tesoro más grande del mundo se encontrara en aquel subterráneo y aceleraran el paso para ver quién lo hallaba primero.

Kakarotto – dijo una voz familiar – KAKAROTTO DESPIERTA!

Un saiyajin alzó la voz para llamar la atención de aquel guardia que se encontraba descansando a tal hora.

Ayayayayai – gritó cayendo de su silla

Levántate inútil – le gritó

Raditz – dijo parándose junto a él – que haces aquí? Y tu ejército… es un lugar un poco estrecho para entrenar

No seas estúpido Kakarotto vengo por órdenes del rey a llevarme a este par de basuras – dijo molesto

Basura? Pero si aquí no hay basura me preocupo de tener ordenado este lugar – dijo ingenuo

Como odio que seas mi hermano eres un insecto bueno para nada! Me refiero a ese par de terrícolas femeninas – dijo

Aaah las chicas esas… - dijo temeroso, pues no sabía el destino que les esperaba

Abre de inmediato ese calabozo – dijo Raditz

Esta bien esta bien… - Kakarotto sin muchas ganas siguió las órdenes que le dio su hermano

Procedan a llevárselas! – gritó Raditz hacia las escaleras

En ese momento, un grupo de al menos unos 10 guerreros se acercaban amenazantes al calabozo donde se encontraban Bulma y Lunch, sacándolas a la fuerza.

Auch! Auch suéltame no me trates así soy una dama! – gritó Bulma

Pues no lo pareces, eres solo un alienígena jajaja – dijo el gurrero

Forzaron a las chicas a quedarse quietas y así poderlas amarrar de manos y pies, para poder manipularlas sin dificultad.  
A duras penas subieron las escaleras con dirección al palacio, las llevaron a una habitación donde un par de mujeres con cara de pocos amigos se encontraban allí.

Ahora quítense la ropa! – grito uno de los guerreros

QUE DEMONIOS DICES? – exclamó Bulma

Crees que tu ropa harapienta es digna para presentarse con nuestra real majestad o eres estúpida? Ahora quítense la ropa para ponerse algo más apropiado o las mato ahora mismo!

Las chicas temerosas y avergonzadas siguieron las órdenes de ese saiyajin.  
Las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaron a bañarlas y luego procedieron a vestirlas con hermosos trajes y los mejores aromas para presentarse frente al rey.  
Bulma vistió un largo vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta y un gran escote que llegaba hasta su ombligo, recogieron su largo cabello y lo ondularon, adornándolo con una pequeña y elegante tiara. En cambio lunch llevaba un vestido color marrón claro con detalles en oro y amarrado solo en un hombro con su cabello suelto y más brillante que nunca con pequeñas flores enredadas en su melena.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan hermosas como en aquel momento, eran unas princesas.

Ahora caminen – gritó el saiyajin cuando ya estaban listas

Las muchachas caminaron sin vacilación.

Te ves hermosa – le dijo Bulma

Gracias, tú también… me gustaría sentirme así siempre – contestó

Tranquila, cuando salgamos de aquí, viviremos como reinas – dijo con algo de seguridad

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la gran puerta, suspiraron hondo, y esperaron el llamado del rey.  
Allí dentro, sentado en su trono con ese aire de grandeza que lo destaca, se encontraba el rey, a su lado izquierdo su mujer, junto a ella el joven Tarble, y al costado derecho del rey su primogénito, el príncipe Vegeta. Su mirada detonaba odio e ira, jamás lo habían visto así.

Retírense – dio la orden el rey para que sus súbditos se ubicaran fuera del salón.

Las jóvenes temerosas, se acercaron con cautela a los pies del rey, y se inclinaron para hacer una reverencia.

Hoy es el día, en que dos terrícolas cumplirán con su castigo – comenzó a recitar – Por generaciones nuestra raza ha sido la dominante frente a estos seres inferiores, hemos dominado y gobernado por nuestro orgullo y poder y todo aquel que sienta capaz de enfrentarnos deberá ser sentenciado con crueldad como estamos procediendo ahora. Las terrícolas conocidas como Bulma y Lunch servirán en cada capricho, en cada decisión y en cada momento a mis dos hijos. Si han de oponerse sufrirán el mayor de los castigos que existen en nuestro planeta, el sacrificio frente a un público de elite. Sin otra palabra que decir procedan con sus servicios.

El rey miró amenazante a ambas jóvenes y luego se levantó para retirarse seguido por la reina.  
Tarble temeroso, salió al instante seguido por Lunch.  
En cambio Vegeta, no mostraba ni un poco de interés por querer levantarse de allí. Su mirada enfurecida se perdía en lo profundo de la habitación, mientras la temerosa Bulma esperaba por sus mandatos.

Va a querer algo, príncipe? - dijo irónica

No te he dicho que hables, ya bastantes problemas me has traído con tu enorme bocota – le respondió

Entonces tengo que mirar como se lamenta por su vida? – dijo

En ese momento, Vegeta aún más furioso por el poco respeto que Bulma le demostraba, de paró de un golpe frente a ella alzando su mano sobre su cabeza

Me vas a golpear? – dijo temerosa tratando de enfrentarlo

Bajó su mano con rapidez para luego encontrarse con la de ella, la tomo con fuerza y la estiró para que ambos cuerpos quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Auch, me lastimas – dijo Bulma tratando de zafarse

No quiero que me molestes, y no quiero que hables si yo no te lo ordeno, entendiste? – dijo con voz suave y masculina, acercando cada vez más su rostro al de ella

En… entendido – dijo tartamudeando

Dicho eso el príncipe la soltó bruscamente y caminó hacia la salida, seguido por la confundida Bulma


End file.
